


Boxer Boy Series

by bendy_and_the_prophet (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, like i wrote this when i was about 15 yrs old, p much all the warnings come before each chapter, poor writing, really really old fic, so about 3 ish years ago, they’ll be in the ‘notes’ section, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bendy_and_the_prophet
Summary: What happens when you’re fifteen and struggling with your mental health, reliving your trauma once you realize that you indeed did go through trauma? You write a fanfic of course!Trust me, I feel as sick as you might.Please don’t call me a p*do for writing this, it’s literally a series from 3 years ago that I didn’t even finish.Anyway, all warnings and summaries come in the Notes before each chapter(Side note: July 15th, 2017 is when the first story was finished, so that’s why I put it there. I posted this all on August 15th, 2020.)
Relationships: canon character/oc - Relationship, multi - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the BB Series
> 
> This basically is going to be somewhat like the "At the Pines Household" series where a character goes and lives with Filbrick, Fiona(Ma), the Stan twins, and Fiddleford at the Pines' household. However, the only 'unique' things about the new kid is that he is immortal, can turn into a dog and can breathe underwater. He's not a dragon or a sea creature, or any other Axel related things, minus the fact he's an orphan. 
> 
> Warnings/What to expect:  
> -self-harm  
> -boxing  
> -rape  
> -NSFW  
> -self-hate  
> -bipolar disorder  
> -anger issues)  
> -abuse  
> -trans talk  
> -I'll add more things as I go on  
> -tummy appreciation  
> -cursing  
> -sexual harassment  
> -past body lending  
> -PTSD from said body lending  
> -vomiting  
> -graphic depictions of self harm and other things  
> -Steven Universe references (certain problems, like anxiety, being represented by butterflies)  
> -feeding
> 
> 1st POV of Red Rider(self-nicknamed after his favourite musician)/Babydoll(another nickname given to him by someone else)/Beatrice(his old name)/Bee(wanted name)
> 
> Info about Bee:  
> -Female-to-Male transition  
> -has scars beneath his pecs where he had surgery, and where his male parts were surgeried onto him(the latter is fully functional)  
> -doesn't have any female parts in or on him anymore  
> -is a boxer  
> -immortal  
> -can breathe underwater  
> -magic(he can summon things, clean, and make a shield)  
> -hates himself for being who he is  
> -hurts himself in different ways  
> -Nicknames: Red Rider, Babydoll  
> -Old name: Beatrice(no longer legal, as he changed it to Bee, short for Bill)  
> -tired 24/7 because he used to not sleep  
> -has bipolar disorder and anger issues  
> -can be violent  
> -has trauma regarding the phrase "You're such a good boy/you're a good boy" because on the streets he had to do some questionable things for men  
> -can turn into a dog  
> -pretends he's older than he is*

I scuffed my shoes angrily on the sidewalk. I was alone again and was frustrated. I'm only 15*! I don't want to be on the streets! Oh well. I was headed to my boxing match.

When I arrived, I opened the locker room door. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and changed into my shorts. I put on my headband and put in my boxing retainer, grabbing my gloves before putting them on. 

I walked into the ring and looked around, the only audience member being a man with a moustache and sunglasses and a teen reading a book. I guess my only opponent was the Stanley kid from my high school. 

I dodged a hit and punched him on the shoulder. I still wasn't great at where I would hit people. It did make him stagger a bit. 

"Where's your momma, Bee?" he asked under his breath. "Wouldn't she be angry at how mean her son was?" He then punched me in the face, making my nose bleed. 

"I don't have a momma," I replied, dodging another hit. "But wouldn't yours feel the same?"

"My mom is happy I'm finding my passion!" He punched me again, making me see stars. 

I felt dizzy, but I stayed up, punching him in the stomach. I saw him rub some blood from his mouth before coming at me and knocking me unconscious. 

\--

"You did great, little guy," the coach cooed as he tended to my wounds, and then to Stanley's. "You both did great. Just... be kinder to each other outside the ring."

"I'm sorry for asking about your mom, Bee," Stanley said to me, holding my hands in his once we took off our gloves. "I had no idea. Do you have a family?"

"No..." I frowned and began to cry, holding onto the other man. "I don't have one."

"Well, you can join my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It'd be like having a friend sleepover every day! Do you have a house?"

"I was never documented as a child in my family, since my mom only filled in my first, old name. She forgot to put my parent's names in, but my family still treated me like a family. They died when I was 7 years old, which was 8 years ago. I lived in the house until people came to check on my family. I ran away with all the food in a cooler in a suitcase, and I took all my parents' money. I gained access to the bank and told them everything. 

"They gave me a card so I could use all the money I needed, plus I put in my parents' money so I have lots on a card in my body safe. I'm not poor, but I do live all over the place and don't sleep ever." I frowned further and climbed into Stan's lap, cuddling close to him. My body safe was my brain. 

\--

"Thank you for taking me in," I told the dad and the twins as we walked home. "It means a lot... Hey! You live in Pines Pawns!" I exclaimed. "So you're Mister Pines, and you two are Stanley and Stanford Pines, right?"

"That would be correct, my boy," Mister Pines cooed in reply, leading me inside the house. "I have a room you can stay in with their friend Fiddleford McGucket. It's a bunk bed, if that's okay? We can remove the top and make it two beds."

"I'll let you know if it becomes a problem. Thanks, Mister Pines." I climbed up top and cuddled into the sheets. "It's so nice in this house."

"I'm glad you agree!" Fiddleford said. "Howdy! I'm Fiddleford!"

"My name is Bill, but you can call me Bee!" I shook his hand from the top bunk, then was tumbled down onto him, as I had reached out too far. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, honey." He gave me a kiss before helping both of us up. "It's alright." He kissed me again and pushed me onto the bed before shutting the door and locking it. "Want to have a bit of fun?"

"U-um... I don't know..." I blushed and looked away. I moaned quietly, though, when he rutted his hips against mine. "Please, oh, god, more~!" I begged, wrapping my legs around the back of his hips. "Please, please, oh god~"

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He gave me a deep kiss, humming at the moan I emitted. 

We then jolted to a stop and looked to the door. "I want to meet you, Bee!" It was a woman. 

"One moment, Misses Pines!" Fiddleford exclaimed. "He and I were just talking about private matters, so we need just a couple more minutes. I'll flag you down when I see you."

"Alright, Hun. I'll be waiting in the living room with Filbrick."

"Got it."

Fiddleford took off my pants and entered me, rutting against me hard and fast. "So tight~" he panted into my ear. 

"Please, please, please, pleaaaase~" I begged quietly. I finally came when he did. "Oh, oh god... oh my goodness..." My breathing finally calmed. I used my magic to clean everything up and put our clothes back on. 

"???????????what" Fiddleford spluttered. "Witchcraft!"

"N-no! No, it's just magic." I squeaked as he pulled me up by the collar of my shirt. "I promise! It's not going to hurt anyone."

"You promise?"

"It's incapable of doing it on its own."

"Good." He hugged me and kissed my neck once before leading me to the living room. 

\--

"Misses Pines, meet Bee," Fidds cheered, patting my back. 

"H-hi," I stuttered. I shook her hand stiffly, then softened when she petted my head. 

"Sweet boy..." She kissed my forehead. "Just call me Ma."

"Th-thanks for taking me in, Ma." I blushed hard and looked away. 

"It is no issue. Why don't you go take a shower? You're very sweaty."

"I will!" Fiddleford took my arm and led me to the shower. 

"I'll leave you alone so you can do the shower stuff," Fiddleford cooed, giving me a kiss before closing the door. "It locks."

"Thanks!" I locked the door and undressed, stepping into the shower and turning it on. I cleaned myself with the soap, which felt good, since I hadn't done that in a couple days(I showered in the locker room bathroom of the boxing building those couple days ago). Finally, I turned off the shower, dried off and got dressed. 

\--

"My dad wants to spend time with you," Stanford said, sounding reluctant as he brushed my hair. "Heavens knows what he wants," he muttered low enough for only me to hear. He gave a kiss to my head, then helped me up from the chair he sat me at. 

"Thanks, Ford," I cooed, taking one hand of his in mine and kissing it. "Your hands are so soft."

"Thank you. Please head to the room at the end of the hallway. My dad is waiting."

"Got it!" I was about to skip, but I realised it may be frowned upon, so I walked. 

\--

I nearly screamed when I was pinned to the wall, but Mister Pines put his mouth over mine, licking at my tongue. I felt weak, as he was rubbing his leg between mine. I bucked unwillingly against him as I whimpered into his mouth. When we pulled away, there was saliva connecting our tongues. 

"Did you like that? You're such a good boy- AUGH!" he cried out when I punched him in the face. 

"Don't ever fucking say that again!" I ran out of the room and out of the house, then sat on the porch step. 

\--

"You doing okay, dear?" Ma asked, coming to out front and petting my head, sitting next to me as she did so. "I see Filbrick did some bad things to you, huh?"

"He just... triggered my PTSD from when I was out on the streets." I could practically taste the men I had blown in the pubs in that moment. "I can... I can taste the filth that had graced my tongue. I cleaned it up with magic and made it smell good and heathy, but it was always there." I felt so sick. "I'm... Where's the trash can?"

"Come with me." She helped me up, leading me to the trash in the kitchen. She took off the lid and allowed me to spill out all of my vomit. She rubbed my back and kissed my head once I was done and cleaned everything up. "You poor thing. Why don't you lie down? I'll have Filbrick take out the trash. Filbrick! Take out the trash, please!"

"Got it, sweetie!" The beast of nightmares did as his wife asked of him, smirking at me in and out of the door. When he came back in, he petted my head and kissed it before walking to his room again. 

"Let's go to your bed." She picked me up with little to no effort(I was so light), then set me down to remove the top bunk to make into a separate bed. "Lie down, sweetie. Just close your eyes and sleep."

So I did. 

~~

I looked around and saw darkness, except where a small flashlight was. It was glowing, so I picked it up and turned it on. When I used it to look around me, I nearly screamed, as I saw all the men from the pubs, bars and inns I had to bend over backward for to allow me inside. When I blinked, all but one disappeared. 

"Hey, Beatrice, how are you?" Arnold asked, coming close and patting my head gently. "I've been wondering about you since you left the pub."

Clearly, people could connect to my dreams. "I-I like you a little bit, since you were gentle to my mouth," I replied. "And I have a new family. They're very kind, minus the father, who sexually harassed me. How are you?" I was a girl in this dream. 

"I'm doing well. I'm glad you're doing alright." He gave me a kiss to my head and hugged me before I woke up.

~~  
\--

I guess I was talking in my sleep saying, "I-I like you a little bit," "And I have a new family," and "How are you?" because Fiddleford had come over to pet my head. 

"You doing alright there buddy?" he asked, kissing my forehead. 

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." I yawned. "Just had a weird dream. Nothing worth talking about." 

"Well, I'm glad it's not an issue. Would you like anything to eat?"

"Please," I pleaded. "Please."

"Come on! We're having pancakes shaped like cats!"

\--

After a breakfast-like meal, I thanked them for everything they've done for me. 

"It's no problem, sweetie," Ma cooed as we stood from the table. "Never worry about us not appreciating your existence."

"Thank you!" I felt like I was going to cry, so I told them I had to leave the room for a bit. 

\--

It was night time, and we were all in the living room. I extended the couch so we could all sit on it as Ma turned on a movie. She was my favourite parent. 

Ma sat next to me on my left and Fiddleford to the right, with Stanford and Stanley next to him, and Filbrick on Ma's left. 

I don't remember much about the movie, since I was very tired all of a sudden. I guess I craved sleep, since I had deprived myself of it for so long.

We all went our separate ways, Ma to her room, the Stans to their room, Filbrick to his, and Fiddleford and I in ours. 

~~

"Hey, baby. Wanna do what we did again?" Ugh. Charles. 

"No thanks." I frowned, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I wanted to scream, but I knew they would hear me in the real world. "Please, stop..."

"Weak." He spanked me, and laughed when I quietly cried out. "Aw, is my sweet boy going to cry?"

"No. Not for you." I hummed in displeasure when he flipped me on my back and removed my shirt, touching my scars. "I would never show weakness to someone like you. Why would I? You're terrible."

"That's terribly true, but also very mean. It's unlike you to call your clients names."

"You're not my client anymore. I don't want to see you again."

~~  
\--

I panted quietly and sat up, feeling body aches all over. Apparently I had fallen on the floor, so I climbed back into bed and lied down. 

~~

Harold came to me and embraced me. He was so gentle, even compared to Arnold. After I did... things for him, he comforted me like they never happened. 

"You're handsome as ever," he cooed gently, kissing my forehead. "I won't make you do anything. I can just hold you, if you'd like."

"Yes please," I replied, nuzzling his chest. "I like you the most out of my past clients. I'm glad to see you again."

"I'm glad you like me so much because I like you."

I smiled and he did too. "You mean a lot to me after all that you've done for me. I wish I went to your house at any point. Is it nice there?"

"It is sub par compared to you being in it with me."

"You're so sweet." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I think I have to go. I think someone is listening to our conversations."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

~~  
\--

"You were listening!" I spluttered to Fiddleford as I sat up. He was sitting on a chair next to my bed. 

"It's true. Your dreams sound concerning. What is this 'client' thing?"

"It's a personal matter. Plus, I'm done with it. It's in the past, and I have some trauma because of it," I explained. "I'm never telling anybody the properties of my old business."

"I see. I understand." He kissed my lips and ran his hand down my chest. "You're so sweet."

"Thanks. You too."

"Let me know if you ever want to talk about it. I will keep my mouth shut." 

"Thank you."

There was a pause before Mister Pines knocked on the door. "I need to speak with you, Bee."

I felt afraid, but I nodded anyway. I followed him to his bedroom and shut and locked the door behind us. 

\--

I was bent over Mister Pines's bed and had my pants pulled down enough for him to enter me. He covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, and I melted into his thrusts anyway, so it didn't matter. 

"That's it. That's the slutty boy I know," he growled as he went harder and faster. "My good, sweet, amazing dolly... Nngh... I'm going to cum on your back, okay?"

I nodded weakly, and he pulled off my shirt coating me in ejaculate. Tears fell down my face as I used magic to clean myself up. "W-why did you do that?" I questioned pathetically. 

"You're tight and pure, and I knew you'd let it happen." He put my shirt back on and gave my behind a smack on each cheek before pulling my pants back up. "How do you feel? Be honest."

"Everything hurts."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not," I muttered low enough that it was indistinguishable. Then, I said at a normal volume, "I'm a child and you're an adult. Doesn't that bother you?"

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Fuck. I literally had no clue. I'm very sorry. I'll not do it again if you don't want me to."

"Please don't do it again." 

"Understood."

I weakly walked out of the room, back to mine, lying down on my bed. 

~~

Jade from the pub not far from the boxing place sat in a chair with his legs spread, not saying a thing. He pointed to his cheek then to his lap, indicating to rest my cheek against his thighs. 

I did as I was told, and he erupted into a bunch of shimmering, green and blue butterflies. They all floated to the top of whatever place this was. 

"Bee, baby, are you okay?" I heard a voice, but I didn't know where it came from. 

My face felt wet and hot, so I felt myself gain consciousness again. 

~~  
\--

"Bee, are you okay?" It was Ma. "You're sobbing."

"I'm- I'm okay," I stuttered, wiping up my tears. "My dream was indescribable, and it kind of freaked me out." 

"What happened in it?"

"Some context: I used to run a business I shan't describe, and each time I sleep, a different client comes into my dreams. This time a man named Jade came into my dream, and when I touched him, he became a mass of butterflies and flew away, then I heard you and began crying," I explained, not giving too many details. It was a private matter about what I did in the past. 

"I see. You should talk to a therapist about this."

"Absolutely not. Thank you, though. These dreams are related to said business, and they don't need to be talked about more than they already are." I frowned and wiped away my still-flowing tears. 

"If that is what you wish. I'll leave you to your own devices now." She smiled at me and petted my head, leaving the room afterward.

I sighed and summoned an invincible, immortal puppy, which didn't make messes or bite or scratch... Basically she was a good dog that was just a dog, no more, no less. She was also non-allergenic, so in case they were allergic to dogs they would be fine. 

I held her in my arms and kissed her head before shrinking her and turning her into a toy and putting her in my mind safe. I turned her into a silent dog and gave her infinite food and water, plus another of her kind to play with. I knew they would grow up happy together. 

I then stood up and left to the bathroom/shower room.

\--

"I-I'm sorry, Mister Pines! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Just shut and lock the door and hop in with me."

I gulped and blushed, removing only my over clothes, leaving a pair of panties on only. I stepped inside and stiffly stood across from him. 

"I've seen it before. Just show me."

I gulped again, nodded, and removed my undies, drying them with magic. "H-how is that?"

"It's perfect. Your lover will enjoy it very much... Why do you have all those scars?" He held up my arms for me to see. "Did someone hurt you?"

"You could say that." I tried pulling my arm away, but he had a bruising grasp. I whimpered and got on my knees, making him let go. I then put his dick in my mouth and expertly sucked on him. I had a lot of practice. 

"What are you doing?!" he squeaked, then moaned when he came down my throat. I almost gagged, but I remembered to relax and swallow it all. When I pulled off, he said, "What did you come in here for, really?"

"I... I came in to have privacy where no one could hear me... You taste really good." My pupils turned into hearts as I licked his tip, making him cum in my mouth again. "So fucking good."

"Don't say that word please. It's not nice."

"Sorry, DAD."

"You cheeky boy! I'll leave you to do you." He left the shower and shut the shower door, getting dressed and leaving. 

"Perfect..." I summoned a knife and cut my very upper thigh, on my hip, I guess. It was kind of bloody, but I healed it quickly and removed the knife from existence. I also cleaned my mouth with magic. He tasted good, and at least it was in a house, not in a back room of some pub. 

I heard a knock on the door to the shower and bath room. "Come in! I'm naked, but the door is closed."

I heard someone take off his clothes, then saw who it was when he came in: Stanford. I hadn't talked to him at all, really, so this was new. He shut the shower door behind him and sighed when he saw my new injury. 

"What did you do?" he asked, gently pushing me against the shower wall. He kissed all the way down to the injury, which he touched with his fingers. 

"Ow, ow, please, ow! Fine! I cut myself! Are you happy? It's almost better than my other methods of hurting myself, which is purposely getting hit in boxing, slamming myself against metal things, choking myself with a belt, smothering myself with a pillow, and many other things..." I began to cry, so he held me close as he stood up. 

"You poor thing. I don't know why you do it, but I just want you to be safe. We love you at this house, y'know?" He smoothed his hand over my tummy, kissing it afterwards. "Mm, you're soft. I didn't know such a light boy had a tummy. It's so sweet and adorable."

I blushed and looked away, petting his head. Suddenly, he lightly grabbed my wrist, looking at my fingers. 

"You were a girl, weren't you?" he cooed kindly, kissing my hands. I have four fingers. 

"Yeah... Do you hate me n-"

"No. Not in the slightest. It makes me happy that you're something you're happy with now."

"Me too." I smiled and he rubbed my tummy before holding me close again. "I want to become clean."

"Ah, right."

The two of us washed each other, and we took breaks to admire each other's hands. I kissed him a lot, and he finally cooed the killer phrase, "I love you, my good boy."

I resisted the urge to punch him by clenching and unclenching my fists. I shuddered and began crying. "I love you too."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate the words 'good boy' put together because of what I had to do to survive in the past." I sighed and kissed him deeply. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it made you that uncomfortable."

"It's alright. You didn't know... Can you have sex with me please?"

"Sure! I'd be pleased to do so. What position?"

"I want to see you."

He nodded and put on my back against the wall, entering me easily due to the soap and water that was around us. "Let me know if you want to stop."

"I will." I moaned quietly when he rutted swiftly into me. "Nngh, I just thought of something super arousing..."

"Hm?"

"You and Stanley double-teaming me... Oh, golly..." I blushed and kissed him.

"Maybe next time, dearie." He thrusted spectacularly hard, making me see stars. It was like being punched; so exhilarating. "Nn, you like that?"

"Yahhhh, please more~!!!" I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him deeper. "Please, oh god, please~"

"Mm, good," he growled, finally cumming inside me and helping me cum.

"Thank you, Stanford." I put my head on his shoulder and hummed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smelled me. "What... is this?"

"What?"

"You smell like my father. What's the meaning of this?" He put his hand on my neck, threatening to squeeze. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"He raped me!" I gagged when he choked me. "And I sucked him off because that's all I'm good for! I'm just a human sex toy..." I lost consciousness. 

\--

I awoke to see a clothed Stanford putting my clothes back on me, then carrying me to his room to lie with him and Stanley on the latter's bed. I cuddled close to Stan and kissed his cheek. 

"I'm sorry for what I did, Bee," Stanford cooed, rubbing my back. "I really am. I just needed answers."

"It's alright." My voice was hoarse. "I gave you all you wanted, so my job for you is complete. Would YOU like to do anything sexual to me on this day?" I asked Ley.

"No. I want to just cuddle you." He hugged me and held me close, kissing my forehead. "I love you both. 

"I love all of you! Not your dad, but Ma, Fiddleford and you two." (Note: the author of this series does not have any issues with his/her father, so don't worry about it) I smiled at them, then whimpered with a frown as they looked at me disappointedly. "I'm sorry. It's hard to love someone who has hurt you..."

"We're totally screwing with you, baby boy," Stanford hummed, kissing my neck. 

"M-may I just have Stanley time, please?"

"Of course!" Ford left the room with a wave, leaving Ley and I to cuddle. 

"Why do you need time with just me?" Stanley asked, kissing me. 

"You and Ma are the only ones who don't want to use me like a blowup doll." I pressed my face to his chest and put my hand on his tummy. "You're a soft boy."

"I'm not a Soft Boy. If I were a Soft Boy, I'd be in a band."

"I see what you did there. I just meant you are a soft boy, like a boy who is soft." 

He laughed quietly, taking off his shirt to reveal his slight pudge. He gasped when I rolled him onto his back, kissing down his chest to his tummy. I rested my head again him and sighed. 

"You are a boy who is soft," I cooed. "A very soft boy."

"Thanks, you are too. Do you want me to feed you? You have a tummy, but you're very thin."

"Please do."

He put on his shirt and left. 

\--

"I have here a fruit salad, with apples, bananas, watermelon, kiwi, pineapple, and mango. What would you like first?" Stanley asked. 

"All if it sounds so good," I hummed. "Anything is fine."

"Alright." He put his fork in an apple slice, then put it in my mouth. He waited for me to swallow before going down the list until there was nothing left. "Nice and healthy for my wonderful boy." I guess Stanford had told him about my trigger, since he didn't say 'good boy'.

"I feel so full."

"You need to get more weight onto you," he purred, rubbing my tummy. 

"I'm so full, though," I pleaded, putting my hands on his to hold them. 

"You look a little bit pregnant. It's attractive."

"No. I will never be pregnant because I am a boy." I frowned. He was lying to make himself feel good; I was still thin. "Ever. But thanks."

"Sorry." He petted my head. He kissed my tummy and backed off. "How do you feel?"

"I feel full, but okay. It was very filling to eat that. Thank you." I lied down and scooted to the wall. "You're a good boxer," I cooed. 

"Thanks! You too! You took it down for the count, though."

"Yeah... I'm usually good at that, but you were too good." I smiled at him and patted for him to lie next to me after he put the bowl away. 

"You look amazing," he cooed when he lied next to me. "All of you."

"Thanks, and you do too," I replied, pleased with how he was treating me. "Can... May I suck you off?" I whispered into his ear. "I bet you taste really good."

"What? No way! I don't want to do that to you!" he whispered back in surprise. "You shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry..." I felt embarrassed. "I-I am just used to that kind of thing, I guess..." I blushed and faced away from him. "I'm a disgrace to everyone..."

"No, no, don't think that of yourself, baby!" He held me close and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry that you feel that way... But if it will make you feel better, we can go to the shower room and do that."

I nodded excitedly. 

\--

The door was locked and shut, and Stanley's pants were unzipped, opened, and his boxers were down just enough. He was girthy and it looked delicious. I put him in my mouth and panted through my nose when he rutted against my face. 

"Oh my gosh, your mouth feels so good..." He finally came with zero warning in my mouth. He shuddered as I swallowed around him. "Oh, jeez, Bee... Nnn, that was wonderful. How much training do you have?"

"Let's just say I've done this a few dozens of times," I panted, pulling off. "They all loved it when their freckled, twink boy got on his knees in front of them and gave them the works. I really liked this guy named Harold because he was so kind to me after I did those unsightly acts for him. It paid well, and it helped me get by."

Stanley looked horrified and put himself away. "Why did you let them do those bad things to you, dolly?"

"I needed money, and it soon became a thing that I really enjoyed. I feel shame now, but it was nice meeting... 'friends'. They come to my dreams for the first time since I started sleeping again." I shrugged and got up, nuzzling Ley's shoulder. "It's in the past, but I guess I'm going to my old ways again."

"I got all that on audio tape," he whispered, running out of the bathroom and shoving me out of his way. 

I froze him with magic and brought him back to where I was. I snatched the tape recorder and crushed it to microscopic pieces, dropping them in the trash before unfreezing him. "They'll never believe you." I left the room and went to the living room, sitting on the couch and summoning a book to read('Little Women'. A real classic. I'm not sure when it was written, but whatever).

\--

I realise I fell asleep briefly, since my eyelids were heavy. "Mm." I read from where I remembered I left off, but was startled when Filbrick came up behind me and kissed my head. "Howdy!"

"Hey, sweetie. Stanley has been telling me about your street days. Is it true? Where you were with tons of people? Men looking for a 'freckled twink', as you put it?"

I gulped and dog-eared the page I was on, setting the book to the side so he could sit next to me. "I-I don't..." I breathed through my nose. "I don't know what to say... I shouldn't have said anything." I curled into a ball and covered my face. "But... it's nothing you need to worry about. I don't think Henry, Charles, Arnold or even Jade would even try to come to me again."

He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. "It's alright. It was nothing you need to be ashamed of. You just were doing what you could to survive... How much did you charge?"

"$20 for just my hand, $40 for my mouth, $60 for swallowing your cum, and $100 for touching me," I explained. "Sometimes people would pay $220 for the whole package." I sighed, looking at him. "And if they payed $260 dollars, it meant they paid me a $40 tip, which was wonderful, since I was able to play off that I was poor. I could make magic infinite money, but I wanted to make it on my own."

"Ah. Could I pay you $260?" 

"You're kidding, right? My business is closed down." I frowned briefly before climbing in his lap and facing him. "But... for you, I could... Mm, start it up again?" I was getting into the zone again. 

"Lets go to my room," he painted excitedly.


	2. Started Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh i guess i could just put the summary here but i dont have enough typed characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the BB Series
> 
> Warnings/What to expect:  
> -boxing  
> -rape  
> -NSFW  
> -abuse  
> -cursing   
> -past body lending   
> -PTSD from said body lending
> 
> This one is gonna be short
> 
> 1st POV of Bee
> 
> Prices:  
> $20- his hand  
> $40- his mouth  
> $60- swallowing the cum  
> $100- touching  
> $220- whole package(without a duplicate of anything)  
> $260- + $40 tip

The door was shut and locked before I got on my knees and massaged Mister Pines's hips with my thumbs. "So, big boy, what'll it be?"

"I'll pay for it all," he painted excitedly. 

"Got it." I slowly unzipped his pants, then helped his member out of his boxers. "I'm going to start with my hand. Anything you want me to look like while I do this?"

"Look like a sports guy, like a jock or a boxer."

"Got it." I put on a boxing headband and took off my shirt and put on shorts. I also put on some red shoes I wear during my matches. I then put on long socks and smirked at Filbrick. "Good enough?"

"Oh, fuck yeah."

I smirked before stroking him with the perfect amount of pressure and speed. He rutted into my hand, but I held his hips down so I could finally milk the tip to make him cum into my mouth. "Swallow?"

"Please."

I swallowed, then showed how I had nothing in my mouth afterwards. "You're gonna have this be very expensive," I cooed, kissing his thigh. "So, do you want me to swallow again after I blow you?"

"Please. What will that make my total?"

"Since you're doing the whole package, and then some... $280, not counting tip." I smiled and put him as far as I could into my mouth, swallowing around him as I bobbed my head. I pulled off and asked, "Still interested?"

"Of course! I'm pleased to spend that much- ahh~"

I finally got him off and swallowed, putting him away after. I sat on his lap and put his hands on my sides. "Touch me all you want, coach. I'm happy to feel you touching me."

"Where can't I touch?"

"You can't put anything- fingers included -into my privates, but you can touch inside my mouth. You can use your tongue anywhere except my privates. Basically, you can kiss my mouth, lick in and behind my ears, nibble my earlobes, leave kisses and hickeys on my neck, kiss and play with my torso, and squeeze my bottom. If you can find a way to flourish anything or add on to the things as you touch me, I'll let you know if it's bad," I cooed, kickstarting him by aiding his hands in rubbing me. 

"Do you like when I touch your nips?" he purred, noting how they stiffened a bit.

"I'm just a bit cold, coach." I shuddered and moaned when he put one in his mouth. "Oh, golly, what's my score?"

"Mmm... You get a 10." He licked the other side and sucked it once before kissing up to my neck and leaving marks there. "A 10 out of 10 score. You're scoring so high." He licked the shell of my ear, chuckling lowly when I shuddered. 

He still had his hands on my sides to keep me grounded, but I felt like I was falling, in a good way. He kissed me deeply, and hummed, pleased when I put my hands over his. 

"You're a good sport, kiddo," he panted, some saliva connecting our mouths. 

"Thanks, coach. Did I win?"

"You bet. You get prize money, even." He pulled out his wallet and gave me $280 to put in my mind safe on the card. "I'm guessing it went to your magic place you keep your money?"

"Of course, coach." I smiled and stuck my tongue out when he motioned for me to do so. 

It felt weird, since Mister Pines licked, pressed on, and sucked on my tongue, but I let it happen, since he paid so generously. I pushed him down and put my tongue in his mouth, rubbing against him. 

"Did I do a good job for you, coach?" I questioned between kisses.

"Of course you did, my good sport." He rubbed my back with his palm and kissed me deeply. 

"Thank you for the money, coach," I panted, kissing him deeply again. "It'll help me pay for new equipment for the team." I moaned into his mouth when he squeezed my bottom. "Daddy- oh, coach, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, say that again." He squeezed hard, making me squeak. 

"Daddy, please, are you my sports-loving dad? Do you like your jock son?" I panted, kissing his neck. 

"Yes, jock son; I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy."

I suddenly fell asleep from all the stimulus. 

\--

When I awoke, Mister Pines was asleep beneath me. I carefully got off of him and changed into pyjamas, dragging him onto his bed and lying down next to him. I made a lot of money, and I wanted to spend it well, so I waited until the time would come.


	3. Muted and Befriended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the series
> 
> What to expect:  
> -NSFW  
> -cursing  
> -abuse  
> -muzzles/dog gags  
> -PTSD from past abuse  
> -humiliation  
> -weird kinks that I don't necessarily enjoy  
> -back-mouthing an adult  
> -basically Filbrick and Stanley are dicks to Bee in this chapter  
> -give the boy some damn chicken. Jeez, men  
> -animal abuse  
> -Steven Universe references
> 
> 1st POV of Bee

I awoke to Mister Pines biting my earlobe and muttering into my ear, "Why'd you change?"

"It was going to be uncomfortable to sleep in my uniform, coach." I just remembered it was summer, so no school... But I did have boxing. "But I can change back, if you want."

"Please do, my good sport."

I nodded and used magic to change into my boxing clothes. I hummed, pleased as he petted my head. 

"That's it, sport. Now sit here with me." He scooped me into his lap and kissed me. "Are you going to train to be the best you can possibly be for me?"

"Y-yeah, coach. I'll do my best today in the ring."

"That's my boy." 

\--

I fell over easily that same day when the Crampelter kid punched me in the gut. He was a hard hitter. 

"Nice going today, sport," the coach cheered, petted my head as he helped me out of the ring. He tended my wounds and sent me off to Mister Pines. "Have a good day!"

"Thanks, coach!" I wheezed. My stomach hurt a lot, so I used Mister Pines as a crutch until we left to the dressing room. I chanced back into my clothes and panted once before allowing Mister Pines to pick me up, cradling me in his arms. 

"You failed," he muttered. 

"P-please can we still get chicken after this?" 

"No chicken for bad boys," he scolded as we walked back home. 

\--

"Mister Pines, please? I haven't eaten since yesterday, and even then it wasn't that much," I begged on my knees next to his chair. 

"No. You didn't win, so you get no lunch."

I frowned and crawled to my bed, sitting down and moping. "Stupid dad man..." I muttered. 

"You alright, buddy?" Stanley asked. "Wanna go talk in the shower room? I want to shower that sweatiness off of us."

I nodded.

\--

"What... are you doing?" I questioned nervously as I was put on my knees in front of Stanley. The shower was running, and his dick was close to my face. 

"Close your eyes and mouth."

I obeyed and nearly vomited. He was painting me with his golden liquid(too gross to even say), all over my face. When he was done, he helped me clean it all off and stand up. 

"You looked so discontent when I did that. What's the big deal?"

"I-I don't like it, Stanley." I frowned, then finished cleaning myself. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed, then left to sit next to Mister Pines again. 

\--

"I said you're not getting anything," Mister Pines growled, then sighed at my sad expression. "I guess my sporty boy is very hungry. Do you want some? You have to beg pathetically in order to have any. I'll set aside a little bit."

"Please, coach! I just had a good match! I may not have won, but I did get a good injury to show for it! And... and if I have that chicken, I can grow big and strong and fight twice as hard as I can now. Plus, I haven't eaten for months before I came here and had some fruit salad. Are you gonna starve your good jock boy any longer? Or are you gonna help me grow strong?"

"I said beg, not persuade." He petted my hair. "I know you can do better."

I nodded and gulped before looking at him with my heart pupils and begged, "Please? Please? I'm so hungry! Please? I'll... I'll do the dishes!"

"Beg. Not. Persuade."

I nodded again and moved the chair so I kneel next to him. "Please? Please may I have some chicken? Please?" I patted his lap. "Please? Please let your good jock boy have some chicken? Please?"

"Hm... I'll have to think about it some more... Sit down on the chair next to me again... Good."

I whined quietly like a dog and tried to sneakily reach for the chicken he set aside, but he grabbed my wrist and put it back on my lap. 

"No chicken for bad boys."

"Please...?" I whimpered. "Please, daddy, I need chicken."

"Daddy? That's somewhat new."

"Please, daddy?" I took one of his hands and put it on my cheek. It was his dominant one, so he couldn't eat. "Please?" 

"Hm... Alright. Just let me eat the rest of mine so you can have my plate." He thumbed over my freckles before removing his hand from my face and eating all of his food. When he was done, he handed over the plate. "You don't get a fork."

"Of course, daddy." I took the chicken pieces and moved them to the centre of my plate, then ate it. I licked the plate until it was sparkling clean, then used magic to clean my hands and face. 

"Wow." Mister Pines took the plate to the sink and petted my head, leading me to bed. "Is my jock boy all nice and full?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good. Now it's time for bed."

"I-I want to spend more time with you, though."

"I'm having a movie night with my wife. You are not invited."

"Please? I want to curl up in your lap and keep you warm."

"Listen to my words or I will punish you." He sounded threatening, but I didn't care. 

"What if I want to be punished?"

"You're playing with fire here. This is your last chance to stop your actions."

"No!"

"Fine! Stay here!" He left the room to return with a basket muzzle meant for dogs. "You've been a bad boy, so you get to wear this!" He roughly strapped it on, then scoffed when I whimpered. "You will keep that on until I say you can take it off, y'hear?!"

"Y-yes, sir," I whimpered. I changed into a dog after he left and curled up sadly on the bed, feeling ashamed for talking back. I took it too far. I didn't even know he owned that. 

Fiddleford came over and gently petted me, kissing the top of my head. "You're a good dog to me, okay? And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You just took it a bit too far. You pushed his patience. He'll forgive you in time."

I tried to say anything through the muzzle, but I couldn't open my mouth. I just whined through my nose and tried to scratch it off with my hind paws. 

"Stop. Stop, baby, stop." The blonde calmed my attacks on the muzzle. "He's going to hear."

I once again tried to speak, but forgot my struggles and whined again. I barely opened my mouth and let out a weird "Owowoww," my tail thumping in displeasure. 

"You're a handsome dog." 

I guess it was true. I was a white golden retriever with a long-ish, pointy snout, since my nose was somewhat pointy. My fur is white because my hair is white, and my eyes are blue because of my original eye colour. I hid my genitals with magic so they weren't visible as a dog. I was also hypoallergenic. 

"Good dog," Fidds cooed, scratching behind my ears and making my tail thump excitedly. He laughed in surprise when I jumped off the bed into his arms, knocking him over. "Good dog! Good dog!" 

I made the same noise from before, this time in joy. I hopped off him gently and chased my tail. I sat when commanded to and nuzzled into the blonde's touch. 

"What is g-?! Where's that dog from?!" Mister Pines cried out.

"It's Bee! He can turn into a dog! Don't worry! He can't hurt anyone."

I made the noise again and wagged my tail when he came over and petted me. My tail wagged harder when he took off the muzzle, massaging my snout with his thumb before walking away with the muzzle. I barked a "Thank you!" at him as he walked away, making him turn around and come back. 

"Did you just... speak?" Mister Pines asked, looking pale as a sheet. 

"I was a human before, remember?" I came close to him and nuzzled his legs. "I can talk all you want me to."

"Can I still pay you?"

"Ya!" I nodded and sat in front of him. "My prices are still the same, but $20 can't happen as a dog." I turned back into a human and nuzzled his legs again. "Nnn..."

"I want to put the muzzle back on you, but stay a human, okay?"

I nodded nervously, then sighed in relief when he was gentle. 

"Can you howl for me?"

I nodded again and howled like a dog. I panted when he petted my head. 

"Good dog boy." He kissed my head before putting me in my bed, tucking me in. "Go to sleep for real now, please."

"Okay, coach."

"You can call me dad." He petted my head and kissed my forehead before waving to Fiddleford and leaving the room. 

"I love you, dad," I called out before closing my eyes. 

\--

"What are you wearing that for?" Stanley asked, waking me up at 3 AM. He ran his fingers along the basket that held my mouth when I was a dog. "It looks uncomfortable."

"Dad is making me wear it, okay? Now leave me alone please." I turned away from him and curled up beneath the blankets. 

"It's a bad look on you."

"I can't do anything about it without Mister Pines's permission. Now go to bed in your room."

"Alright." He left the room, leaving me at peace. 

\--

The next morning, Mister Pines woke me up my strapping a belt-like collar around my neck. "Wake up, doggy." He petted my head. "Want to go for a walk?"

I felt exhilarated and turned into a dog, nodding excitedly. My tail wagged as he clipped a leash onto my collar. I felt alive and well. 

"Good dog." He petted my head and kissed my ears. "Good, good dog. Come on." He led me out of the house and onto the hot sidewalk. When I whimpered, he ignored me. 

My pads were scorching! My tail hung between my legs as he gave me an angry glare to make me shut up, limping down the sidewalk pathetically afterwards. 

When we got home, I laid down on my side, unable to pant to cool myself down. I panted, though, when he took off the muzzle. He scratched behind my ears and gave my snout a kiss before leaving me alone. 

"Hi, dog!" Ma cheered, petting my head. "What's your name?"

"It's me! Bee!" I said weakly. "My paws are burning from walking on the hot sidewalk!"

"You poor thing. Come with me to lie on my bed." She unclipped my leash and led me to her room, allowing me to curl up on her bed. 

"Thanks, Ma."

"No problem, sweetie."

I smiled, then frowned when Mister Pines leant against the doorframe. "Hey, puppy. I thought dogs weren't supposed to be on the furniture." He dangled the muzzle in his fingers. "Do I need to punish you again?"

"Filbrick! Don't treat the boy like this!"

I turned back into a human and covered my face. "I'm sorry, master."

"That's a new name," he growled excitedly, grabbing my collar and dragging out of the room. He laughed when I whimpered and reached for Ma. 

\--

I gagged when Mister Pines began fucking my face, whimpering as he pulled my hair. My eyes rolled back when he came down my throat. 

"That's a good doggy." He released my head and pulled out of my mouth. 

"That'll be... $100..." I panted hoarsely. 

"Happy doing business with you." He paid me, and I stored the money in my mind. He petted my head and helped me up to sit on his bed. 

"Y-yes, I share the same thought." I kissed him quietly and made myself into a dog. I lapped as his neck and kissed him, my tail wagging excitedly. 

"You're such a good dog," he cooed, scratching behind my ears. "But you need to be punished." He grabbed my tongue and pulled hot sauce out of my pocket, pouring a generous amount on it. He then put the muzzle on me to force my mouth shut. 

I whined in pain, as it was so spicy. I scratched at the mouth cage with my front paws, trying to take it off, but I failed without opposable thumbs. 

"You're a bad dog. I was kidding when I said you were good." He took a magazine he had prepared and smacked the top of my head repeatedly, making me briefly dazed before I ran out of the room, hiding under the couch. 

\--

"What are you doing under there, puppy?" Stanford asked unknowingly. 

I tried to tell him, but the muzzle stopped me, as did the deadly hot sauce. I whimpered instead, tears coming from my eyes. 

"Aw, you poor thing. Come here." He patted his lap, so I came close and rested my head there. My tail sadly thumped when he petted my head. "Want to go for a walk?"

I shook my head and showed him my burnt paws. I let out a tiny howl from my throat when he gently kissed them. He picked me up and carried me to his room, where I lied down under the Stans' bed, hiding still. 

I ended up falling asleep.

~~

"Good boy," Charles cooed, scratching behind my ears. "Good dog."

He was so mean normally. I guess he didn't know.

~~  
\--

"Wake up, puppy," Stanford cooed, patting his lap. "Come here, boy!"

I nodded and crawled over, wagging my tail when he took off the muzzle. "Thanks, Stanford." I coughed a couple times before turning back to normal. 

"Whaaaa?!" He laughed in excitement before I kissed him. He hummed into it and sat me in his lap, holding me close. When we pulled off, he kissed my neck gently. "You look so cute, no matter what form you're in." He lightly bit down on my earlobe, then kissed it. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I cooed, nuzzling against his cheek. "Please may I have some chicken?"

"I'll see if there's anymore left." He left and returned with a small bowl of the delicious chicken from the day before. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" I turned back into a dog and ate the chicken quickly, wagging my tail as I did so. I licked the bowl clean and turned back to normal, lovingly kissing Stanford's hands. "Thank you. I feel like I'm starving a little bit less now."

"Good." He rubbed my back and played with my collar. "Why wear this?"

"B-because I was made to..." I whimpered, then moaned when he palmed my crotch. "S-Stanford, your hand f-feels so g-good..." I rutted lightly against him, then sighed to calm my breathing and to stop. I took his hand in mine and put it against my face, my pupils turning to hearts again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"So hungry. Always."

"Alright. Maybe we could all go out to eat as a family. I'll go ask mom."

\--

"This restaurant is great!" I cheered. We were at the Island Grill restaurant in Ocean City, New Jersey. "I've never been to a nice restaurant before."

"Well, now's your chance! Here at Island Grill, we like to make sure your experience is great!" the waitress cheered in reply, taking our orders. 

"You ordered something expensive. Do you think you could pay for your thing separately?" Mister Pines asked. 

I nodded. "$17.99... $20.69 will be my total with tip." 

"Do you have enough money, dearie?" Ma questioned. 

"I have more than enough, thanks." I smiled when our food came. I ate it excitedly, but slowly, as I didn't want to feel sick. 

When the bill came, the parent people asked for my bill to be separate. I put $21.69, as I wanted to pay a bit more. I wrote, "Keep the change" on a sticky note and put it on the tray, giving it to the waitress. 

"Oh, why thank you," she cooed, patting my head before walking away with both tabs. She returned with a paper that said "Call me!" with her number and a chicken-shaped lollipop. 

\--

I called her and said, "Hi! It's me, Bee, from the restaurant. I never learned your name."

"Oh! Hi! My name is Bea. With an A at the end, not an E. How are you?" she replied. 

"I'm good! I'm so glad you gave me your number! What about you?"

"I'm doing pretty well! I just got off work. How old are you? You paid me generously."

"Oh, well, I'm 15, but I am good at making money. How about you?"

"Oh! I'm 16! But I was able to get that job because I needed money to support myself. My parents sorta had to go to an old folk's home without me, so I own the house now."

"Dang. That sucks. I'm sorry about that."

"No, no, it's great! I get to have my own place! And I'm hoping to find someone to live with me."

"I- I'll give you tons of money if you need it!" I stuttered suddenly. "I know you need it!"

"It's alright, Tiger Philanthropist." She laughed whole-heartedly. 

"Your laugh is really pretty," I blushed as I spoke. 

"Thanks. You're so cute in person!"

"Thanks!" I squeaked. "I... want to kiss you," I whispered. 

"Maybe we can meet at the park tomorrow? Maybe around noon? I don't have work."

"O-okay! S-sounds great! I have boxing tomorrow morning at 6 AM, but I'll be free for the rest of the day, mostly."

"Great! See you then!"

Yes! We hung up and I sighed in joy; I had a date with a lady!


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the BB Series
> 
> What to expect:  
> -self-harm  
> -NSFW  
> -cursing  
> -abuse  
> -humiliation  
> -verbal abuse  
> -animal abuse  
> -not gay stuff(hetero- oooooo)  
> -insults(like, really mean things)
> 
> 1st POV of Bee

I hopped out of bed excitedly, got ready for boxing and ran down the street, Mister Pines and the Stan twins dragging behind. 

As soon as they sat down, I began my match with Crampelter. I easily won, since I had so much adrenaline in my body. I then won two other rounds before the session ended for the day. 

I then didn't wait for the boys to catch up as I ran down the street back home to get dressed in a casual outfit. 

I calmed myself with a breath and brushed my hair, putting on some slight cologne scented like honey. 

\--

"H-hey! Bea! H-how are you?" I asked, dashing to my date's side. She was tall. 

"I'm wonderful! How are you?" She was wearing a really pretty, casual pair of shorts and a wonderful purple tee. 

"I'm good!" We sat down on a bench, and I took one of her hands in mine, kissing the top of it. "You look beautiful."

"Aw, you're so sweet. You look so handsome. Maybe... Maybe we could go to my place?" she purred. "I want to do some fun things with you, that are private."

"O-okay," I stuttered in reply. 

\--

I panted through my nose as Bea kissed me, dipping her tongue in my mouth. She massaged my chest, and I put my hands on her hips, since I was too short to put them on her shoulders without standing on my toes.

"You're so cute," she cooed, lying me on her bed. "I want you to enter me. Are you ready for that?"

I gulped and nodded hesitantly. I blushed when she pulled down my pants enough to release me. I was hard, and it made her excited. She took off her shorts and sat on my member, riding me soon after. 

I sensed she was clean and had no diseases, and since I'm immune anyway, I wouldn't have one. Just thought I'd make that note. 

She moaned and I guess she came, since my private area became very wet. "Please, cum inside me. I want you to make me pregnant."

"No," I replied, pulling out and cleaning us with magic. "I don't want to. I can't be a dad; I'm 15. And you're 16. I can't do this to you. I'm sorry." I put on my clothes and put hers back on too. 

"May I see your hands, Bee?"

"Sure." She picked up one of my hands and looked at it, gasping when she saw four fingers. 

"What... is this? You're a girl?"

"No, I'm a boy. I have male parts, top and bottom. Didn't you see? And feel?"

"No, you're a girl. You're a fucking tranny, aren't you?" She picked me up and threw me on the floor, kicking my sides, until they bled. "Pathetic excuse for a human being. You should be ashamed of your very existence."

Tears came from my eyes as I turned into a dog, standing up weakly. I yelped when she kicked my left, hind leg. I limped out the door with my tail between my legs, whimpering the whole way home. That woman was terrible. 

\--

I curled up weakly on Ma's bed as she tended to my wounds. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"I was just on a date with a lady and she just abused me for realising I was a girl before. It was awful, and I'm in a lot of pain..."

"I'm sorry, honey. Is there anything other than tending to your wounds that I can do for you?" 

"No, it's okay." I wagged my tail sadly when Mister Pines came in and scratched behind my ears. 

"Babydoll, I'm so sorry this happened," he cooed gently. "You poor thing."

"It's not your fault, dad. That lady was just... terrible. I shouldn't trust someone I just met to have sex with me. Don't worry; she and I don't have diseases because a, she and I didn't have any to begin with, and b, I'm immune to all diseases, minus the early signs of a common cold." I sighed, then coughed, looking at my hand to find blood. "Um... Ma, dad, I have blood on my hand."

"We need to take you to the hospital right away."


	5. Healing Time and a Little Bit More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth part in the BB Series
> 
> Warnings:  
> -referenced animal abuse  
> -weird kinks I don't necessarily enjoy  
> -he needs all the chicken to feel better  
> -Steven Universe reference(s)  
> -hospital  
> -referenced insults  
> -past bullying  
> -present bullying until the bully realises his mistake  
> -boxing  
> -magic healing methods  
> -TF2 references  
> -eating  
> -feeding  
> -NSFW
> 
> Also, although Bee can turn into a dog, he can eat any kind of chocolate. 
> 
> 1 POV of Bee, per usual

I laid in an operating room as the doctor used a Medigun to heal me. 

"What did she call you?"

"A tranny and a pathetic excuse for a human being," I choked out. "And she abused me, even after all the compliments and compliances I did for her..."

"I see." He gently patted my stomach before adding, "Just be careful for the next few days. You're healed perfectly, but be sure to stay away from her. What's her name?"

"Bea Trice." I sighed. "She works at one of my favourite restaurants here..." 

"Maybe if you call the boss, she'll get fired," he suggested, kissing my cheek. "You're all set. You're a handsome person, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise because they're wrong."

"Thanks, doc."

\--

"Mister Pines, I'm going to go box today," I said. "But I need some time with Stanley. May I do that, dad?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

\--

"Ley; please can you get me food? I'm hungry," I asked the boy, excited when he returned with a tiny meal of roasted chicken, fresh spinach and croutons, tossing it together to make a salad. 

"Is my boy hungry? You have to eat somewhat quickly so we're not late for boxing."

I nodded and turned into a dog, finishing it off. 

"Do you want chocolate?"

I turned human and nodded. "Please, Stanley?"

"You have to win, okay? Then I'll give you all the chocolate I have and some of my... cum," he whispered the last word. "Do you want that?"

"I just want the chocolate, please."

"Alright. We can go to the candy shop after boxing," he said as he walked to put the bowl away. "Come on, dad. It's time to go!"

"Got it!"

\--

I forgot how small I was compared to my opponents. It made me feel somewhat sick, but I didn't stop that from making me win five out of five rounds. 

When I was done and in the locker room, Crampelter came up to me and punched me in the face. I put my gloves in my bag after getting my clothes on. "That wasn't very nice."

"You're stupid."

"Is that the best you can do? I've heard worse." I sighed, then pulled his face in close to kiss him.

He hummed in surprise, but then moaned when my tongue touched his. He gently sat me down on the bench and kissed my neck. He inhaled on my neck and smelled the Pines family. "What are you doing with them?"

"All sorts of things." I yawned. "Please can you carry me to the stands and cuddle with me? I'm very tired."

"Sure. Grab your bag."

I nodded a thanks and obeyed, holding onto him in his arms.

\--

When we got to the bleachers, I rested myself against the bully, watching Stanley as he won, time and time again. I cheered and he cheered as he won the final round. 

"Come and go against me!" he cried out to me. "Just for fun!"

"Maybe next time! Thanks!" I didn't want to hurt him, plus I didn't want to push myself further than I already have. I cuddled Crampelter and interlaced our fingers. "Your hands are big and strong."

"You have nice hands too." He chuckled when I kissed the top of his hand. "You're so cute. I'm sorry for insulting you before. I didn't know what I was doing..."

"It's okay. I forgive you as long as you are kind to everybody. Do you promise to do that for me?"

"I promise not to be mean anymore," he replied, pinkie-swearing with me. 

"Good. I have to go home, so I'll see you tomorrow!" I made a heart with my hands before grabbing my bag and following my new family to their house. 

\--

"What were you doing?!" Stanley questioned me as he pinned me to my bed. I felt very tired, so I just pulled Stanley so he laid on me before responding. 

"I tamed the bully, and he promised to not be mean anymore." I kissed Ley and rested my chin gently on his shoulder. "Please may I have chocolate?"

"Oh no! We forgot to go to the candy shop!"

"Don't worry, sweeties; I have some right here," Mister Pines cooed, coming close once we sat up. "May I feed you, baby?" he asked me, petting my head. There were two boxes of dark and milk chocolate: one for Stanley and one for me. 

"Y-yeah! Thanks!" I opened my mouth and was given a piece of dark chocolate. When I finished it, I began to cry.

"What's wrong?" The dad man kissed my tears away. 

"It tastes so good! Please may I have more?"

"Of course, baby." He hummed in a pleased manner when I ate the rest of the dark chocolate pieces while not missing a beat, as they were all the exact same size and shape. "Want some milk chocolate, baby?"

I gulped, then said, "Please, daddy."

"That's a good- I mean, uh, you're so precious." He fed the me the pieces, and they were melting on his fingers, so he held them out to me. "Would you do the honours and clean me up?"

"Yeah!" I gently held his wrist in my hand and licked and sucked the chocolate off each finger, and licked it off his palms. "Nnn, you taste good, even without the chocolate... May I taste you elsewhere?"

"Uh..." he blushed. "Let's go to my room."

I squeaked happily when he picked me up bridal style, allowing me to give him a kiss. "Come on, Stanley, let's go."

\--

I rode Stanley while I sucked Mister Pines off. It felt so good for everybody to do this, so it happened until we all came. 

Stanley purred in my ear, "How was that, sweetie? You like when your good man Stan ruts into you like a dog?"

I nodded excitedly after swallowing all of Mister Pines's cum.

"How much will it be, honey?" the adult asked, petting my head. 

"This time it's free." I smiled and allowed Stan to pull out. I cleaned us all up with magic and pulled up my pants. I kissed the beneath of the moustached man's member before putting him and Stan away. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, baby." They petted my head and I turned into a dog, nuzzling into their hands. They hummed when my tail wagged happily. 

"You're such a good dog," Mister Pines cooed, scratching behind my ears. 

"Very good," Stanley added, scratching my neck. "You like that, don't you?"

I nodded and panted with my tongue out. I remembered the hot sauce so I put my tongue back in, turning human again. I whimpered quietly and looked at the ground. 

"What's wrong, doggy?"

"It's nothing! I just... miss home, y'know?" I kept looking at the ground and sighed. "And... I was afraid you'd put more hot sauce on my tongue, Mister Pines..."

"I won't do that to you; you're being a good jock boy right now, and you don't deserve a punishment," Mister Pines cooed, petting my head. "Can you change into your boxing clothes, minus the gloves, for me, please?" 

"S-sure." I obeyed with magic and sat on the bed. "What's your plan, coach?" 

"I have a thought that maybe I should please you, rather than you pleasing me."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, then squeaked when he pulled down the front of my pants to suck me off. "What are you doing?!" I cried out in surprise.

"I'm trying to give you pleasure," he explained simply, swallowing around me. 

"It... it doesn't feel good," I said truthfully. "Please stop."

"You asked nicely, so I will." He pulled up my shorts again and kissed my bare chest. "You're so cute, boy."

"Thanks, coach... I have to go do things. I'll be back later." I removed my shoes and put them in my shared room with Fiddleford, putting on a shirt in the process.


	6. Doing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe im posting this lmaooo i swore to myself that i’d never ever share this with anyone ever but here i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth part in the BB Series
> 
> What to expect:  
> -boxing  
> -bipolar disorder  
> -trans talk  
> -NSFW  
> -cuddling  
> -eating  
> -begging  
> -I'm so hungry right now lol  
> -give the boy some chicken  
> -self-harm  
> -Steven Universe reference  
> -vomiting  
> -Crampelter being a sap(I actually like him ok)  
> -cursing
> 
> 1st POV of Bee

I slid on the hardwood floor to get to the Stans' room, kissing Stanford as he met me at the door. He shut the door with his elbow and led me to a corner of the room with a small couch, cuddling me as we sat down. 

"You're so soft," I cooed, nuzzling his neck. "I love you."

He gasped. "I love you too!" He slid his hand down my chest and rested it on my groin. "Do you like when people touch you here?"

"Not really... But if you want, you can, I guess." I sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Don't." I held his hands so they cradled my cheeks. I then moved them so I could see them, plus his underarms. I saw scars on his wrists, so I kissed all of them. When he tried to pull away with a whimper, I merely stroked them kindly with my thumbs. "It's okay. I do it too." I kissed each of his fingers and his palms, then his lips. "I love you, no matter what you do."

"R-really?" He had started crying, so I kissed his tears away.

"Yes." I cradled the hand that had the most scars on his wrist beneath it against my face, closing my eyes. "I really will."

"Thank you!" He pulled me into his lap and cuddled me close. 

I squeaked when I felt Fiddleford come behind me and hold me, too. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and kissed Stanford's tears away again. I patted my lap, and Stanford sat in it, humming at the kind gesture. 

I let out a quiet "oof" and held him close. "Nnn... You're so soft." My voice was strained, as he was very heavy for a small boy like me. Mind you, I'm only, like 5'4". I'm surprised I'm ever able to box. 

I squeaked when Ford lied down and put me on his chest. Fiddleford rubbed my back and hummed a small tune that Stanford harmonised with. "Do you know that one?" they asked. 

I tried to remember. "Is it one that can play during Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?"

"Only if someone plays it on the piano," Ford insinuated. "Can you play the piano?"

"Yep. Do you have one?"

"Yes. Come with me." He took my hand and led me to a closet with a light and piano in it. "Have at it. I'll close the door enough so there's only a small crack opened once you go inside. 

I nodded and went in, cracking my fingers slightly before playing a song called 'Regal Seas', since I thought that was the song they were singing. I hummed where words would be and mixed it up a bit where Greensleeves would play by making the tune's chords match the rest of the song. 

When I was done, I shut off the light and stepped out, blushing when I saw that everyone was waiting outside, listening to me play. 

"Can you sing the words?" Fiddleford ask. "I bet you have a good singing voice."

I nodded and went back in, turning on the light. I nervously cleared my throat and began to sing.   
"This is the way  
It's meant to be  
As told by many  
Prophesies  
Oh dear,  
Oh my;  
Goodbye  
In the darkness  
Is where thou'll lie. 

Oh hark!  
It's the princess!  
Calling for a knight to come.   
Oh hark!  
The knight is near!  
We now have nothing to fear!" I couldn't sing the rest; my voice died.

I turned off the light and left again, trying to explain what happened, but I couldn't speak.

"What's wrong?" Ma asked, holding me close. 

I shrugged and pointed to my throat, then made an X with my fingers, indicating I lost my voice. I tried to speak, but it was like there was a solid wall between my voice box and my throat. 

I felt very nauseous all of a sudden, so I went and laid down in my bed, closing my eyes. 

~~

"I haven't seen you in a while, my boy!" It was a talking dog. "I wish to hug you, if I may."

I nodded and hugged him, nuzzling against his fur. I turned into a dog and licked his cheek, wagging my tail. I let out a strangled bark, finally able to say something. "What... is your name?"

"My name is Dingo! And you are... Bill, right?"

"Just call me Bee." I smiled and panted, nuzzling against this new dog. "I have to go. I feel sick."

"Okay. I'll meet you again soon."

~~  
\--

I was dog in real life and ran to the bathroom, expelling tons of fluid from my mouth into the shower so I could wash myself afterwards. It wouldn't stop coming, so I forced it to come out faster with magic. 

Finally, after around 15 minutes, I stopped and shut the shower door, turning on the shower. I cleaned out my mouth and drank the water. Before all this, I made sure all of the vomit went down the drain. 

When I was done, I turned human and turned off the shower, getting into the bathtub instead with my clothes on, not turning on the water but closing the curtain. I groaned and closed my eyes, enjoying the darkness of the corner I was in. 

I ended up falling asleep, but I didn't dream. 

\--

I heard them calling for me, but I didn't answer, since I didn't want to get up. I don't know why I felt so sick, but I think it had to do with not eating anything. 

Maybe I could ask for some chicken, I thought to myself. I got out of the tub and opened the door, hugging Mister Pines. "Please, chicken?"

"Of course, dear." He picked me up and sat me at the table, giving me a plate of chicken and a fork. 

I turned into a dog and ate it like a dog would; I smelled it, then turned my head sideways to eat it off the plate. My tail wagged, and I asked for more, but I stopped wagging and my ears flattened at Mister Pines's look. 

"No dogs at the table."

I whimpered and got down, curling up beneath the table. 

"Good dog." He rustled around in the cabinet for a dog bowl and filled it with chicken, putting it by the front door in the living room. "Eat it slowly."

I nodded a thanks and walked excitedly over to the bowl. I ate it slowly, my tail idly wagging as I did so. When I was done, I licked the bowl clean. I turned back into a human and stood up, hugging Mister Pines and giving a kiss to his chest. "Thanks, master." 

I walked to the room I was supposed to sleep in and sat on the bed, turning into a dog again. I wondered if I could make myself into a puppy... So I did. I ran into Stanford's arms and licked his face. 

"Dad!" he cried out. "Dad, he's a puppy!"

Everyone rushed to the scene, and I sat like a good little puppy. My tail wagged excitedly, and I wanted to jump on everyone and lick their faces. 

"Put him outside for a bit and see what he does. Backyard," the dad said, supervising me through the sliding glass door. 

\--

I rolled around in the grass and picked a petunia with my mouth, dropping it by the door. I barked, and it was a small one. I chased my tail before jumping and making a doghouse. I also made a dog bed and curled up in it where they could see me. 

"How did he do that?" Ma asked. 

"He's magic. He seems to be doing a lot better than before."

I could hear them with my magic puppy hearing. 

"I wonder if I try to breed with him if he'll have puppies."

"That's screwed up, dad," Stanley nervously said. 

"I was joking. We don't need any more puppies. He'll probably spawn more, or whatever." 

So, I spawned the puppies in my mind to be regular size. They were doing well, and since they had infinite food and water, plus toys and one of their friends, they were growing up happy. We played around for a little bit, and it was fun! Suddenly, one of the puppies licked my face. It was so cute!

I turned human and petted them happily. "Good doggos." I held them close before making them tiny and putting them in my head again. I laid on the grass and looked at the rain clouds that were coming. I stood and went inside. 

\--

I cuddled close with Fiddleford on his bed, kissing him occasionally. He was so soft, and his hand felt nice on my hip(he was massaging it with his thumb). 

"What can I do for you?" he asked, kissing my neck. 

"I just want to cuddle with you. What can I do for /you/?"

"Same thing." He smiled, making me smile back. "You're so sweet."

"You too!" I hummed when he wrapped his leg around my hip to pull me closer. 

"You're mine right now."

I nodded and kissed his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, darlin'."

"Ahh! I think I have boxing today! I have to go!" I untangled myself from him, took off my shirt, put on my shoes and threw on a raincoat. I also took an umbrella and ran out of the house, opening it up. 

\--

After beating three out of four people, I went into the locker room with Crampelter, talking with him about our domestic lives before I kissed him. 

"W-what was that for, buddy?" he stuttered, then kissed me back. 

"I like you." I kissed him again and sat in his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Want to get married?"

"Isn't it illegal?" I nuzzled against his face. 

"Nnn, well, yes, since we're both males... We could be pretend married, sealed by our word and not the law."

"I-I don't know... I... I love all sorts of people, and I was taken into a house where everyone minus the mother loves me romantically. It's... kinda gross, and I feel bad going off with the bully they are bothered from..."

"It's okay. We can just love each other from the side. It will be nice being with someone."

"Want to go to prom together?"

"Sure! But that's not until the school year. Are you going to forget me?"

"We go to boxing every day before school. How could I forget?" I smiled and kissed his neck, leaving a small, hardly-noticeable mark. "Mm... You're so soft."

"Stop being so nice, you silly bean," he cooed, kissing my nose. "You're so sweet and small. Like, you're five inches shorter than I am... Want to have sex?" he growled sexily in my ear. 

"U-uh, s-sure." I gulped nervously when he looked at my hands, but I hummed in relief when he kissed them. 

"I love them." He and I put on our raincoats, and I grabbed my umbrella, looking around for the Pines before he carried me to his house. 

\--

When we arrived at Crampelter's house, he unlocked it with a key and led me inside after we closed the umbrella. We then hung up our rain jackets inside and took off our boots. 

"Your body is so perfect," he cooed, leading me to his room. He lied me down and spread my legs, massaging my thighs. "Ooh, getting excited are you? Do you want your man to please you?"

"P-please, Crampelter, I can't wait anymore." I whimpered and pulled off my shorts and panties. I forgot I was wearing those. 

"Panties?" he asked. "I won't ask much." He smiled and gently took me into his hand, stroking me at a slow pace. "How does it feel? Is it good?"

I couldn't speak, since he was the only one who could make me feel good like this. I let out a pleased sigh and slightly rutted into his hand. 

"I'll take that as a solid 'yes'." He kissed up and down my thighs, stopping when he saw my scars. "What happened? Don't lie."

"I harmed myself," I whimpered, covering my face. 

"Don't be ashamed. I do it too." He laughed when I gasped. "It's okay." When he kissed my inner thighs with his tongue, I shuddered and bit my fingers.

With my other hand, I petted Crampelter, gripping his hair gently. He moaned, giving me surprise. "You like that?"

"I like rough things." He smirked again and kissed the base of my member, sucking near the head before biting at the skin there. "You like it?"

"Y-yeah, that's why I do that pain stuff to myself... Ah~!" I bucked into his mouth when he put me in, howling when he bit down slightly. He dragged his teeth up and down, making the skin red and irritated. "Nnnn~!! No- ah, -nobody has ever done this for me~! Th-thank you~"

"Do you want me to fuck you roughly?" he growled. "We'll both feel good."

"Y-yes, please~" I gasped at how big the blonde was when I saw it.

"To make you comfortable, I'll go in slowly, okay?" 

"Thank you, Crampelter," I hummed, interlacing our fingers as he gently pushed in to the hilt. I let out a pathetic mewl. "Oh, gosh, you're so big!"

"Mm, thanks, baby," he cooed, kissing my neck gently. So gentle. "So, may I move?"

"Yes pleeeeeaaaaaaseee~!!!! Ahh!" I wrapped my short legs as far as I could around his waist as he began thrusting quickly. "Oh, gosh, please, oh my, Crampelter!" Tears came from my eyes because of pleasure. 

"Wh- Am I going too hard...?" He slowed down, but I shook my head and motioned for him to keep going. He leaned down to kiss me, his tongue touching mine as he grunted and I moaned. 

When we pulled away, I howled and arched my body so he was deeper inside me. "Please! Please, Crampelter, please!"

"Mm, you can call me honey. I don't like my name."

"Wh-why not?" I panted.

"Well, you see, it's too long, y'know? And it doesn't sound sexy or whatever when anybody but you says it."

"How- how many people have you been with?" I shuddered, as he was still roughly thrusting into me. "Like this, I mean."

"Well, hm... I think 3, not counting you, so 4. You're the best one, though." He smiled and pounded into me so hard that I came. At my cry, he came as well. "Mm, that was nice."

"That was. Th-thank you." My legs relaxed back onto the bed as he pulled out. I used magic to clean us and kissed him, pulling up my pants afterward. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow. And at prom, and school, right? Will you be kind, like you promised?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be mean to you or others for the world. I keep promises." He kissed my forehead, then gave me a letterman jacket, hugging me afterwards. "Oh my goodness, it's huge on you!"

I laughed and kissed his hands. I smiled when he kissed mine. "I should really go. I love you."

"I love you too."

I left after putting on my raincoat to the Pines' house. 

\--

"Where have you been, young man?!" Mister Pines yelled at me. "It's late! Why didn't you come home straight from boxing?!"

"I'm sorry! Crampelter invited me over and lost track of time!" I panted quietly when he smoothed his thumb over my lips. 

"Likely story."

"I have hickeys to prove it!" I pulled down the jacket's collar. "See?" 

"You bad boy." He frowned and tried taking off the jacket. "Get rid of this! Now!" 

"Never!" I ran to my room and shut and locked the door. "I'm shirtless! Don't you want me to wear a shirt?"

"Don't do this. You don't know what's been on there or what it's been used for."

I blew a raspberry at him through the door and pulled my arms into the jacket out of the sleeves after I buttoned and zipped it up. It was so warm compared to the rest of the room. I then put my head inside and curled up in it. It was huge on me!

I fell asleep after unlocking the door, cuddling into it.


	7. Busted and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this
> 
> also yeah in case it wasnt clear i did a lot of research into New Jersey restaurants and actually even emailed one of them to see if dogs are allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh part in the BB series
> 
> Yep, I used a Gorillaz HUMANZ song for the title. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> -cursing  
> -beating  
> -bipolar disorder  
> -insults  
> -demoralisation  
> -generally making Bee feel bad for existing  
> -he wants and needs chicken because he barely eats anything and he's so hungry  
> -NSFW  
> -abuse  
> -weird kinks I don't necessarily enjoy  
> -messing with Bee's PTSD  
> -panic attack or two   
> -mean-spirited transphobia(just to fuck with Bee as a punishment. I don't condone this behaviour)  
> -Steven Universe references  
> -references with a different series(At the Pines Household) but with a different story to it  
> -sneaking out
> 
> This one will be sad, guys. My poor, white-haired son
> 
> 1st POV of Bee
> 
> *my parents are nurses so I know what's what (bleargh...)

I was in a lot of trouble. Mister Pines was very mad at me. I changed into regular clothes and hid the jacket in my mind. 

"M-Mister Pines, I- where are you?" I stuttered as I left the room. "Um... I just want to apologise for back talking you, and- and not letting you know that I was leaving to a Crampelter's house-?!" I gagged, then passed out. 

\--

When I woke up, I was in Mister Pines's room, on the floor on my knees. 

"Get up, you pathetic whelp." He slapped me and scruffed me on my shirt, yanking me so I stood. "Do you know why I brought you in here?"

"So you can punish me?"

"Correct. I also need you to be a good boy- that's right, I said it -and do everything I ask of you. Will you be a good boy and obey me?"

"Stop saying that! Please..."

"What? Is my good boy upset?"

"Please! Stop it!" Tears burned my eyes as they tried to come out. 

"I'm sorry, my good boy. Are you alright, my good boy?" 

I tried to strangle him, but I knew that was murder. I sat down and cried. "Stop it, daddy... Please..."

"I'm sorry, good boy. You've been bad, but you're still a good boy to me." He petted my head, only making it worse. 

"Stop it, daddy... Please don't say those words anymore..."

"Do you need to be punished?" He held up a belt, laughing when I curled up in a ball. "I'll take that as a yes." He scruffed me and bent me over the bed, pulling down my pants and whipping me with a belt. 

"Daddy! Stop!" I pleaded, grabbing the sheets. "Please! I'm sorry! I'll be a good boy! Just stop!" I panted hard and realised I was having a panic attack. My body was heaving with sobs and fast breathing. "Please! Please! I'm gonna die!" I pleaded pathetically. He stopped and put his belt back on. 

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. He muttered in my ear, "You filthy, pathetic, useless excuse for a human girl." 

I tore the blanket with how hard I pulled on it. "I'm. A. BOY!" I screamed. I let out an ear-piercing screech as I threw the torn pieces of blanket to the ground. "Don't call me a girl or I will end you!" I put a closed fist to my forehead and pulled out a magic spear. "I'm not kidding!" I poofed it from existence. "Why did you do this...?" I fell to my knees and sobbed. "Why?"

"You needed a punishment, and I suppose I took it too far. Do you want me to pleasure you?"

"I don't want you to fucking touch me until I say you can," I growled, limping to my bed and facing the wall. Tears were still pouring from my eyes as I fell asleep. 

~~

"I'm sorry," I heard a woman say. "I'm sorry."

When I looked around, I found the flashlight again. I faced it to the source and saw that it was a girl my age. She had no pupils or irises, and she had white dragon wings. I felt like I had seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't remember her name. 

"Are you alright?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. I gasped when she faced me, tears streaking down her face and grabbing onto my shoulders. 

"I'm from another universe where it's 2017 as the current time. I want to say I'm sorry. I come to here through another universe the same time you are alive now, but you'll never see me because I died. I'm Ann Ger, and my brother is Axel Ger. I don't know where he is. I need you to find him. He looks like me, but a guy. Please. I'm sorry." She began to cry harder and I could feel her hands shaking on my shoulders. "Please. Just make sure he's okay."

I nodded. "I'll find him and tell him you sent me." 

~~  
\--

I woke up and got into travelling clothes and a raincoat at 3 AM. I walked out of the door, looking left and right before shutting it behind me. I pulled out my umbrella, as it had begun to rain. 

As I walked down the street, I saw a mopey boy sitting and eating ice cream in front of a house, using his dragon wings as an umbrella. I ran over to him and almost slipped.

"Are you Axel Ger?" I asked, sitting next to him. "Your sister sent me to check on you."

"What? How do you know her?" he asked, holding me close. 

"She came to me in a dream, crying and saying she's sorry, and told me how she came from a different universe, then came here and died somehow. She wanted me to find you and check on you." I smiled sadly, interlacing my fingers with his spare hand. "Are you okay? You're eating ice cream with it raining outside."

"I'm alright. Thanks." He rested his head on my shoulder, slightly squeezing our hands together. "Is she okay?"

"She was crying."

"I know, but is she okay?"

"I don't know. She must just be worried about you. You're Axel, right? I'm Bill, but I prefer when people call me Bee."

"Sounds good, and you're correct. Tell her when you see her again that I'm doing alright. May I have a kiss?"

"Yeah." I gently put my lips on his, and I hummed when he wrapped his free arm around me. I then pulled away when I heard Mister Pines calling for me. "I have to go! Bye! Nice to meet you!" I poofed the umbrella, dried and closed, to its holder, and I turned into a dog, bolting down the street to the backyard, going into the doghouse and shaking off before going through the dog door and turning human again. 

I teleported to my bed in pyjamas and fell asleep. 

~~

"So? How is he?" Ann asked, smiling hopefully. 

"He said he's doing alright! That's a big step up from being depressed. Lucky boy. Anyway, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!"

"Yes! And to you!"

~~  
\--

"Get up!" Mister Pines boomed at me, grabbing my hair and pulling it to wake me up. 

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, pawing at his hand. "Please! Let me go!"

"Where were you when I checked on you at 3:00 PM?!" He threw me to the floor on my stomach and ground his foot into my back. 

"I was out and talking to someone as an errand I had do! That's all!" I pleaded, gagging when he stomped on my spine. My fingers dug into the carpet. 

"Why? What was so important as to sneak out of your good daddy's house?" He smirked, clearly enjoying my strangled pleads of requested freedom.

"I had to do it- ah~ D-daddy, stop! -for his dead sister! She wanted to know- stop! Stop! -how he was and never got to ask because she died!" I began sobbing, tearing some carpet off the floor. 

"That carpet costs money! Come with me, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" 

I whimpered when he dragged me by my hair to the bathroom and shoved me into the shower. I cried out when he shut and locked the door, unzipping his pants and freeing himself afterwards. 

"Now, bad boys get punishments, don't they?" He came closer and forced my jaw open. "Keep your mouth open."

I nodded, feeling dizzy, as I had hit my head so hard it broke some tile behind my head and made my head bleed. I closed my eyes, as he had begun to expel his golden fluid into my mouth. I cried more, but I obeyed, afraid to not do as I was told. 

"That's it. That's my good boy. Take it all... Now swallow."

I shuddered and did as told. It was sterile*, but very disgusting, knowing what it was. I looked up at him, then shut my eyes again, as he had decided to cum in my mouth as well. I swallowed that, too, on command, and let out a sad, defeated sob. 

"Clean yourself up and heal yourself with that magic you insist on using. Then, you will get no food for today. If I find one of the others, besides your mother and I, giving you food, you will face consequences. Do you understand? Answer how I want you to." He zipped up his pants and frowned at me. 

I nodded and said, "Yes, daddy. Anything for you." I felt so sick and violated. 

"Good boy." He patted my head and left the room. 

I burned the clothes off my body before shutting and locking the door. I turned on the shower and just let it run as I cleaned myself until it turned cold. I couldn't feel that anymore. 

\--

I sat in bed with a new dress on and a bow in my hair, my head healed by magic and my mouth cleaned out viscously by Mister Pines and a tooth brush. I was all dolled up by him. He knew my insecurities. All of them. 

I stood up and twirled for the man that had abused me, and he clapped in joy. 

"Good girl. Now, shall I treat you to dinner?" He smirked at my forced smile. 

"Of course, daddy. Anything for you." I gulped, then blushed when he kissed my head and scratched behind my ears. "So, daddy, where shall we go?"

"Use your magic to decide the perfect place for us to spend an evening."

I nodded. "McLoone’s Asbury Grille, and... it serves seafood, your favourite."

"Is there a bar?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."


	8. Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eighth part of the BB Series
> 
> Warnings:  
> -cursing  
> -underage drinking  
> -insults  
> -NSFW  
> -rape  
> -injuries  
> -messing with Bee's PTSD  
> -mean-spirited transphobia(just to fuck with Bee as a punishment.)  
> -past person coming back to help  
> -self-harm  
> -picking of skin(reference how I, the author, do it)  
> -supportive random characters!!!!
> 
> 1st POV of Bee
> 
> My poor son. 
> 
> *I've never had any sort of alcohol, wine included, so I have no idea what I'm talking about here

I held Mister Pines's hand as we walked into the restaurant, wearing a ring he gave me to wear. I had made a fake identification card that made me 21, and it looked legitimate, sadly. 

We were sat at a table, and he smirked at me. "So, sweetie, what are you going to order?"

"U-um... I... What am I allowed to get, honey?" I gulped. 

"You can get whatever you want. I don't care how expensive it is." I felt his hand on my thigh. "Anything for my baby."

I nodded. "Then the B + E Chicken." I gulped when he looked for it on the dinner menu.

"Mm. That's pretty expensive. $24.95."

"I'm sorry, hubby!" I tried to get into this character. "I'm just very hungry tonight. What are you going to get?" 

"Hm... I think I'll get the Sliced Steak."

I looked at the price and had to bite my finger so as not to squeak with surprise. It was $28.95!

"What will you get to drink?" he asked. 

"Water, and you?"

"Why not spice it up with a glass of wine?"

I covered my face for a second before questioning, "You know it's illegal, right?" I had to whisper. 

"It'll be alright. You have your identification, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Then it'll be fine. For my drink, I'm getting a 16 ounce Double Nickel Vienna Lager. And you, I'm getting a glass of Mark West Sonoma. You can get a glass of water, too, but I want you to try some."

I nodded nervously before we ordered everything. "Thanks!" I turned back to Mister Pines. "So, um... Thanks for taking me out tonight, uh, just you and me." I smiled. "It's nice... I needed some good food, too." I felt my tummy rumble. 

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity- thank you," he paused while our wine and beer, plus my water, came in front of us, "-to spend time together." He smiled genuinely. "And maybe when we get home we can have a little fun." He winked, and I laughed happily. "Take a sip of your wine. Don't spit it out... That's a good girl."

I took a sip and it tasted horrible.* I ended up just drinking the whole thing, since I wanted to get it over with. "That didn't taste very good."

"Wh- holy shit, are you okay?" the waiter asked quietly, running over to me. "Nobody has done that before."

"I've never had wine before. It didn't taste that good." My vision was a bit blurry, so I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. "It's okay. I'll be alright." I took a sip of water and felt miles better.* I sighed. "Don't worry about me, sir. It's alright."

"If you say so." He looked concerned as he walked away. 

"Why did you do that?! You brought attention to us!" Mister Pines exclaimed. "I didn't realise you didn't know not to drink it all at once." He petted my hand as he took a sip of his beer. "You take it one drink at a time."

"I didn't want to do this, babe." I frowned, but smiled at the waiter when he put down our food. "I really- I need food." I immediately began eating. "This tastes so good." I wanted to turn into a dog and eat it like that, but I refrained. I slowed my breathing to not ramp up as I ate. 

"You're one hungry doll, aren't you?" He laughed, but stopped when I kept eating, unintentionally ignoring him. "I'm talking to you."

"I can't hear you," I said, pointing to my ears. It was true; it was like I became deaf after that wine. I finished my food and sat up from my hunched over position. I breathed slowly and rubbed my eyes, as they were very blurry. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying you were a hungry doll," Mister Pines repeated. "Why couldn't you hear me?" He put down his fork and put his hand over mine. 

"I don't know. Everything's all blurry and I don't like it."

"I believe you are drunk." He sighed and interlaced our fingers. "But it will wear off when you drink more water."

"Okay." I listened, and it somewhat worked. "I love you, babe," I cooed, my head feeling fuzzy. "I don't feel very well."

"Maybe you need a little more to cut the edge off. More for her, please," he signalled, the waiter looking concerned before obeying. "Take small sips... That's the ticket there, sweetheart."

"Are you legal to be drinking?" the waiter asked quietly, coming close. When I nodded while mouthing, 'no', he nodded in reply and took my glass. "I think you should have some more water. Too much wine isn't good for you."

"Thanks, sir." I smiled and rubbed my eyes again before taking a drink of the water. 

"What's going on, Beatrice?" 

I gripped the glass so hard it shattered in my hand, glass stabbing into me and making me sob and bleed. "That's. Not my name. It's Bee, remember?" 

"Are you okay?!" The waiter ran over and helped clean up the mess and bandage me. "My gosh, are you okay?"

"He just... called me the wrong name. It reminded me of the time he wasn't married to me and is married to someone else," I panted through my teeth, my hand having a searing hot pain in it. 

"What is going on between you two? I'm taking her out of here for a cool down." The waiter held my hand and pulled me away from the table. 

\--

The two of us sat outside the restaurant.

"I'm sorry for making that mess..." I sighed, feeling shaky.

"It's no issue. Glass breaks, drinks spill, it's no big deal... Don't you recognise me? I'm Harold." He smiled at me and petted my head. "I got a good job. I'm sorry, for that he did." He held me close and kissed my bandaged hand. 

"It's not your fault, Harry." I sighed again, holding tightly onto him. "I'll pay you for this-"

"No, he has to. He did this to you, whomever he is. Be more careful, Bee." He kissed my head. "And I know you're a guy under there. Don't let him make you feel lesser." He stood and left, leaving me to sit on the bench out front. 

An hour or so went by, leaving me to just pick at my skin on my legs. I even pulled out some of the hair there. I scratched the bumps I have and picked off the skin that had risen up, accidentally making some spots bleed. I mopped up the blood with my red dress, the scarlet of the fluid blending in perfectly with the fabric. I felt lesser and bad. I couldn't take the pressure anymore and took off my dress. I was wearing shorts-panties and a short tank top. 

"That'a boy!" a lady cheered from the street nearby. "Don't let those people hold you down! Be who you wanna be!"

"Thanks!" I called back. "You look great today! Is that dress new?"

"Oh! Yes, it is! Thank you! It was fitted to me!" She smiled and ran over to me, her heels clacking on the asphalt. "So, what's your name? My name is Leah, and it was Liam."

"My name is Bill, nickname Bee (B-E-E), from Beatrice. We should hang out sometime!" I kissed her hands. "You're beautiful." 

"And you're handsome! Here is my phone number!" She handed it to me and kissed my bandaged hand. "I hope you heal soon. I have to go!" She trotted away happily. 

"Y-yeah, thanks! L-let's meet soon!... She's great..." I smiled and felt lovely, changing into boxing clothes and leaving the dress behind. 

\--

I tried to focus on the matches I did, but I couldn't and got hit a couple times. I finally punched whomever it was in the face and won one, then collapsed. 

When I awoke, I was lying in the coach's arms, him trying to wake me up. 

"You alright, little buddy?" he asked, petting my head after I came to. "You don't seem very well. What happened? You can tell me anything."

I knew it was really him by his hands and voice. "I was out on a 'date' with Mister Pines(I was really just in it for the food and water) and he made me try wine. I made the mistake of drinking it all at once, and now I feel bad. And my hand is busted because I broke a glass by squeezing it, but I did meet a nice lady I might hang out with again in the future."

"Why did you break the glass, pal?"

"I was mad because he called me my old name." I sighed. "He made me dress like a girl, knowing that I transitioned a while ago to be a guy, and it made me feel as if I was lesser. I left the dress there. Also, I'm sorry for being late. I had a lot go on today."

"It's alright, buddy. I'm just glad you're alive." He helped us both up and kissed my cheeks. "Head on home and be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, coach."

"Call me Steve."

I nodded happily and walked to the house again. 

\--

I was forced into a skirt and crop top by Mister Pines. Each time I tried to take the skirt off, he'd whip me, so I stopped. He then forced me to ride him in his room. 

"You were a girl, and you deserve to be treated as such. You were strong with that glass, weren't you? And leaving your pretty dress I bought for you behind? Isn't that a bit crude?" he growled into my ear.

"Listen, okay, dad man," I panted, stopping all motions between us. "I don't like this. You know I don't like this. Therefore, if we are going to have any sort of relationship- father and son, be it or not -then we need to stop this. I like the crop top though." I took off the skirt and put on some boxers and shorts. "So, please can you call me what I prefer to be called?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, my boy." He took my bandaged hand in his and kissed it. "What did you do?"

"I just... You called me my old name and it triggered me into breaking the glass. Luckily, I knew the waiter and he let me tell him everything. Plus, I met a cool lady and I have her phone number." I kissed Mister Pines's moustache. "I love you, y'know? And I don't like when you're mean to me."

"I love you too. You needed punishment."

"That severely, though? Do you think that would be necessary for Stanley? Or Stanford? Or, heck, Ma? Would you do that to them?"

"No."

"So you realise it's immoral to do that to your family. I'm your family n-"

"No. You're not our family." He shoved me away and dragged me to the backyard. "You're our dog."

I nodded and became one, hiding in the doghouse. It was dark inside there, but it was better than being inside with a crazy man.


	9. I Ain’t Nothin‘ But a Hound Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth part of the BB Series
> 
> Warnings:  
> -animal abuse  
> -weird kinks again  
> -abuse in general(verbal, physical)  
> -loving people  
> -rape  
> -self-harm(biting, irritating a wound, slamming self against a hard object, and picking)  
> -NSFW  
> -attempted running away  
> -once more, underage drinking  
> -going back to the restaurant  
> -Stanley is in this one  
> -reference to an actual Gravity Falls thing
> 
> First POV of Bee
> 
> There's more things added to Bee's past in this one, so stay tuned

I slept fairly well in the dog house. I was awoken by another dog sniffing me.

"Good morning, Bee. This is Wait, your new best friend. He's very excited to see you," Mister Pines growled with a smirk. 

It was true; he was aroused. I stayed in my dog house and whimpered, then whined when the human pulled me out by my collar, setting me up for male-on-male breeding. I cried out when Wait mounted me, thrusting quickly. He bit my scruff and pulled hard, making me cry. 

"Those are my good boys. That's what you get for being a bad dog," Mister Pines laughed, hitting my head with a magazine. "Keep it up, you two." When he left, Wait came, releasing my scruff and pulling out. 

I weakly used magic to clean us up, making it so I had zero privates(bottom included). I limped to the dog house and continued crying. 

"I'm sorry," Wait said, coming close and patting the ground in front of him. When I came close, he licked my cheeks. "I didn't want to do that. He forced me to become aroused." He licked my nose, and we both laughed when I sneezed. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. Let's get out of here." I turned human. 

He barked at me, so I turned him human, too. "What is this? I'm on my hind legs and I have skin!"

"You look amazing." I licked his cheek and ran out the gate, teleporting my things into my mind. We didn't get far, though, as Mister Pines saw us. 

"Who is this?!" he yelled at me. 

"It's Wait!" I turned him back to a dog. "See-?! Ow! My hair!"

"I have some good chicken inside."

I stopped protesting and helped Wait back into the yard before following my abuser inside. 

\--

I happily ate the food. It tasted really good. "Thanks, dad," I said quietly as I finished the food. "I want to do something for you."

"Ooh. What would that be?" Mister Pines asked sexily. 

"I want to go on another trip to a restaurant of your choice, but I want Stanley to come along."

"Got it."

\--

Ley and I sat across from Mister Pines at the restaurant, our fingers intertwined under the table. 

"So, uh, dad," he began, "what have you two been up to?"

"Well, he and I have been all over the place, and I got him a dog friend to play with. He didn't like that very much." Mister Pines's leg brushed mine. "But that's alright. We're going to have some good food."

I nodded and leant my head on Stanley's shoulder. He was warm, and he held me close, making me very happy. 

"Order something good. They'll remember you."

I gulped and said, "Okay, the B + E Chicken please?" to Harold.

"Comin' right up, sweets."

"I'll have the steak," both of the other boys added in unison. 

"And waters for all three of us, and a beer for me(the Vienna Lager), please," MP completed. 

"Thanks!" I cheered. 

"No problem, honey!" Harold walked away with a smile. He was so sweet. 

"Was he flirting with you?" Stanley asked with a smirk on his face. 

"No! We're just really good friends." I blushed and squeezed his hand harder, hurting my bandaged hand. I squeaked when he squeezed back gently before he kissed it. 

"I see. You're a good love, and you make me happy." He kissed above my ear, then behind and underneath. 

"I love you so much~" I hummed, kissing his cheek. 

"We love you too," Mister Pines replied, thanking Harold when he gave everyone their drinks. 

"Thanks!" Ley and I cheered in unison.

I opened the straw and put it in the drink, taking a sip. That sweet, crisp water in my body cooled me down and made me sigh in relief. "This is good water."

"Would you like to try some of my adult drink?" Mister Pines asked with a grin. "This one's a little strong, but that's okay."

I shook my head. "No thanks. It made me feel weird the last time I had alcohol."

Ley shook my shoulders slightly and asked, "When did you have alcohol?!"

"Just the other night when I was out with Mister Pines." I sighed, taking a big sip again. "I can't believe that I did what I did. I drank one sip, then drank the rest in one go, as I wanted to get it over with." My stomach began to hurt talking about it. Anxiety. "I'm never doing that again."

"Mm. Why not just try a little?" MP was trying to pressure me!

"Uh-uh, no way! Bippidy-bop ka-zow! I won't be pressured, no way, no how!" I cried out quietly. 

"You really are a child." He laughed. "Please try some? For your good daddy Filbrick? We can do anything you want if you just take one small sip."

I nodded nervously and put my straw in his drink, taking a small sip. I pulled my straw out cleaned the beer out/off of it before having water. I felt fine. 

"Good boy. Now, let's do what you want after this."

"Thanks."

\--

The three of us sat in the A La Mode Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying our frozen treats on my request. 

"My mom and dad used to take me here if I became sad or after a good day at boxing," I explained, eating some Mint Chocolate Chip frozen goodness. "I always got Mint Chocolate Chip, and whenever I return, I still get that same flavour." I sighed in memory. "I haven't been back here since they've... passed." My tears came out, but I wiped them away, eating more ice cream. "Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem, buddy," Ley cooed, rubbing my back. "Anything for my cool bro!"

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks!"

"Yes, and for my new son, I'd sail the seven seas and back just to make you happy." The dad man petted my head and held my bandaged hand in his. "You hurt yourself badly, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." I rolled down my sleeves to cover the injury. "But I'll be okay, dad. I promise." I finished my ice cream and licked my lips, shutting them as Stanley rubbed his thumb over the remaining bits and licking it off his thumb. 

"You gotta be more careful when you eat ice cream," Ley cooed, ruffling my hair. 

I laughed and nodded, "I will! Thanks, bro!" I felt so happy. "What was your flavour before you ate it?"

"Classic vanilla. I can't remember what it's called, exactly, but I think it was just vanilla. What's yours, dad?"

"It is chocolate." Mister Pines smiled, taking another scoop with his spoon. "Would you like to try some?"

"Yes please!" I reached for the spoon, but he shook his head. He motioned for me to open my mouth, so I obeyed. When he put the spoon in my mouth, I tasted him. I ate it, and I was distracted so much by his flavour that I didn't taste the ice cream. 

"What did you think?"

"I don't- um, it was alright." I felt a bit dizzy, but I was going to be alright. "I need to be right back." I stood up and ran to the one-person restroom, shutting and locking the door. 

\--

I rolled up my sleeve and gently bit the side of my wrist, not enough to leave a mark but enough to hurt me. I then slammed my other arm against the sink and squeezed my hand wound. Finally, I picked at my legs, making them bleed. I put bandages over them and rolled down my sleeve, heading back to the dad and Stanley. 

\--

At home, I cuddled in Mister Pines's arms on his bed, closing my eyes. He was soft, but tough, and he was strong, too. I hummed quietly as he rubbed my back with one hand and held me with the other. I felt so loved at this moment. 

"How did the drink taste when we were at the restaurant?" he asked, kissing my forehead. 

"It was weird."

"Anything specific you did and didn't like?"

"Pros are that it was your drink, cons was that it was me, a minor, drinking an alcoholic beverage, making it bad." I frowned and sat up, facing him and resting my chin on his shoulder. "I don't want to break the law anymore."

"Anything's legal when cops aren't around", he purred sensually, kissing behind my ear. "We break enough laws already, the two of us. Why not just push it with one more- what happened, baby?" He flinched when I flinched out of his touch. 

"I-I slipped in the bathroom and hit my arm on the sink... It's not a big deal. It just hurts to touch it." I let out a whine when he rolled down my sleeve to see the bruises. "Stop!" I wanted to stop him, but he began to stroke me as he investigated my arm. "Please, Mister Pines," I panted, arching my hips into his hand. "Please, more~!"

"Mm, these are some nasty bruises. What really happened?"

"Please, Mister Pines- It's- I hate myself, so I needed to feel pain on the outside! Oh, golly, this feels phenomenal!" I held onto his hand with my damaged hand, squeezing so he would squeeze back. 

"You hit yourself on a sink? Baby..." He kissed my cheek, then my neck. "Why do you hate yourself?"

"I've done unspeakable things for money, and it makes me self-loathe because of it."

There was a pause. 

"How do parent-teacher conferences work with you?" he asked quietly, kissing lips once. 

"I tell them the truth; that I live on my own and my parents are deceased, and that they need to give it to me straight." I moaned when he stroked me roughly. "The teachers understand, so th-they let me do all I need to get by."

"I can be your daddy and one of the parents for the conferences. We could schedule it so that yours comes first and my sons' are one after the other."

"That's already how it is, Mister Pines," I panted, rutting slightly into his hand. "I remember being called into the teachers' room as Bill Cipher, since I told them that was my last name. It wasn't documented on my birth certificate, but that would be my technical last name, since my parents were... Uh... Mary and Maynard Cipher, I think, so Cipher would be my last name."

"Why have I heard the name Cipher before?" he asked, accidentally squeezing my member in thought. He stopped when I howled in pain. "Sorry!"

"I- ah, -think you've heard it before because my parents worked in the law firm nearby." I smiled sadly. "I miss them... But I have you guys!"

"I don't, uh, believe that it's because they worked in the law firm that I heard that name from. It is probably because Stanford discusses ciphers with Fiddleford sometimes. A1Z26 mostly." He gently bit my neck, then sucked where he bit to leave a mark. "So, Mister Cipher, are you excited to go back to school?"

"Um... In order to go to prom, yes."

"Good. Wait, prom?"

"Y-yeah... I already have a date." I gulped, then panted when he kissed my Adam's Apple. I hummed when he trailed kisses up to my jaw. 

"And who would that be?" he mumbled into my ear. 

"It's private." 

"Tell me or I will strangle you."

"Fine! It's Crampelter... Please can you have sex with me?" I asked breathily, then cheered when he unzipped his pants and pulled down mine. I allowed him to enter me, and I gripped his shoulders. 

"Good boy... Nngh," he groaned, thrusting into me. He kissed me deeply, his tongue rubbing against mine. "You taste so good, my sweet boy."

I panted when he said the cursed words, but I kept kissing him to hold my tongue. I howled into his mouth when he hit deep inside me. "Mmmph!" I moaned, putting my hands on his cheeks and holding him to me. 

"My good jock boy... Don't you have boxing?"

I gasped and helped him in making me cum before I cleaned us and got ready in front of him. "Dad, are you coming to watch?"

"Yeah."


	10. Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn i was so fuckin creative with this title /s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tenth part of the BB Series
> 
> Warnings:  
> -anxiety  
> -prom  
> -date  
> -dancing  
> -boxing  
> -nsfw  
> -parent-teacher conferences  
> -cursing  
> -school  
> -self-harm  
> -Fiddlestanwich  
> -Bill Cipher  
> -memory erasure  
> -this one is kinda weird  
> -collar and leash  
> -swimming  
> -threesome  
> -shape-shifting  
> -terrible insults(transphobia)  
> -abuse  
> -reading
> 
> 1st POV of Bee/Bill Cipher(read last to understand, plus more is proven here)
> 
> This is the only fic with school in it because it's hard to write that. This takes place a couple days before prom, which is a couple days before school ends. I didn't want to write a whole school year. 
> 
> Also, please note that I change his character from William/Bill/Bee Cipher to William/Bill/Bee Borris in the future(not in this series) because I want him to be an original character, rather than just a human Bill Cipher with more powers. He's a demon still, but not Bill.

I walked around the school with my backpack on my back and my books inside and ready to go. I made my way to my science class. Luckily, this school was small enough that all of the same grade's students shared the exact same classes. 

I slid in my seat next to Crampelter, interlacing our fingers beneath the desk. He smiled at me before focusing on the teacher. 

"Alright, class," began the teacher. She was new this year. "Let's get out our books and flip to page 2."

We all did it, and I had to let go of Crampelter, making my anxiety come up a bit. The lesson went on forever, but I took great notes. 

\--

It was lunch time a couple hours later and I sat down at the loser table with Axel. "Hey again," I said. 

"'Sup. How's it going?" he asked in reply. "I'm glad you're sitting with me and not with that douchebag blonde."

"Um, who's the blonde you're talking about?" I felt nervous.

"Oh, y'know, Crampelter? The asshole that always picks on kids like you and me? I can't believe you thought he was a good guy." He took a bite of his home-packed sandwich and blinked a couple times. 

"Oh... Well, I never said he was a good guy. He's kind to me, however. He's my date to the prom." I whimpered at his angered look. He stood up with his bag of lunch and his backpack and scooted further down the table, leaving me alone. "Oh..."

\--

I punched the gender neutral, one room bathroom wall so hard at school that it broke the tile a bit. The porcelain stabbed into my freshly-healed hand, making me cry out in pain. I took out all the pieces and wrapped it again, blood lightly showing beneath the bandages. I fell to my side against the wall and began to cry. I lost a friend that day. 

\--

It was time for the parent-teacher conferences. I went in alone to be my own parents, and they gave it to me straight. 

"Alright, Mister Cipher, I believe that you are doing the best I've ever seen you doing in your entire high school career here thus far. I applaud that. And you're only in your sophomore year. The downside of your time here is that you arrive to school with injuries and you leave with more than you had." The teacher was sitting across from me with a clipboard in her hands. "But on a side note, are you excited to go to prom? They're setting it up as we speak."

"I- I am, um, and I have a date." I blushed. "It's Crampelter Bross."

"He's a bully, William. Why would you enjoy the presence of a bully? He's harmed people by shoving them into lockers and doing all sorts of things."

"Actually, it's just Bill. Anyway, he's not mean to me. He said some bad things once, but I made him make a promise that he wouldn't be mean to anyone again." I sighed. "But really, it will be alright."

"You smell interestingly like the Pines. Have you been living there?"

"Yes. They're my household."

"Would you like to have Mister Pines be your father and Misses Pines be your mother for this conference?"

"They don't know me well enough, and I don't want them to know of my self-injurious behaviour. It's really none of their business. I don't want them to know."

"If that is what you wish."

"Do you swear on your life that you will not tell?"

"I swear on my life that I will not share anything that was just discussed between us."

"Thank you. Are we done here?"

"Yes. Have a nice day, Bill."

\--

When the Pines and I went home, I curled up in Mister Pines's arms again, this time on the couch. I rested my cheek against his chest and rested my hands on my slight stomach. I brought my legs up so Ma could sit next to us. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Ma asked, rubbing my leg sweetly. "You seem a bit blue."

"I just... I'm not feeling very well. I'm excited that the school year's end is just a few days away. It's prom and then a couple days of the end of year party, so I'm almost done," I explained, sitting up and resting my forehead against the side of Mister Pines's neck. It was comfortable and he didn't mind. 

"Ah, I see. I hope you feel better soon." She smiled. "Should we go out to eat? I bet if we just drive to a random restaurant it would be good."

I nodded, then kissed Mister Pines on the cheek. "I feel so comfortable with everyone in this house." I was lying. 

"I'm glad. Well, let's get ready! Shall we dress nicely?"

I hummed a yes and used magic to chance into a purple suit as the two stood up, leaving me on the couch. "I'm excited to see your outfits."

"Indeed," Mister Pines said, kissing my forehead as he walked to his room and Ma walked to hers. 

\--

In the bathroom of the restaurant we went to recently, Mister Pines kissed me fast and hard, and it was amazing. That was all we planned to do, so when we were done, we wiped our faces with paper towels and went back to the table. 

"You two took a long time. Are you alright?" Ma asked, taking a sip of her tea. 

"Yes, Ma. We were just discussing how good my grades are."

"Ah. Well, your food is here."

"Thanks, Fiona," Mister Pines replied as he sat down next to me. 

"I haven't seen you much, Ma," I said as I ate my food. "Where have you been?"

"I have a telephone psychic job in my room, so that's where I disappear to."

"Ah." I took a sip of my lemonade, and it was refreshing.

"Can you tell my future 5 minutes from now?" she wondered. 

"Sure. Let's see... In about 3 minutes, you will feel hot, so you will put your hair in a bun. A full five minutes from now, however, it will be that your neck becomes cold, and you put your hair back down." I smiled. "And dad, you will cuddle close to me and allow me to have any dessert I want because I'm your good jock son in ten minutes, which is after we all finish eating."

"Wow. You should take my job!"

"No thanks!"

"Alrighty then." She smiled at me and hummed in approval when Mister Pines kissed my jaw. 

"You are my good jock son." He rubbed my back before continuing to eat his steak. "Very good."

I blushed happily and finished my food ten minutes later. In fact, all of my predictions came true. I ordered a bowl of chocolate ice cream and shared some with them before I even took a bite. 

\--

Prom finally came around, so Crampelter and I turned in our tickets to the host before we danced to the music. It was really fun, and I guess it was kinda funny how short I was compared to him(with the five inch size difference), since Axel began to laugh. 

I shrugged at him and kept dancing. I was wearing my purple suit, and he was wearing a blue one to compliment it. We were little pastel boys enjoying the dance floor for what it was.

I cried out when Axel tossed punch at me, covering me in the sticky, red substance. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Well, I mean, you're dancing with a tornado, and I tried to save you from the storm a while ago," he said, crunching the cup on my forehead.

"You're the bully! Just go away! I don't want to-"

"You don't want to what?"

"I- I'm too mad to talk to you!" I used magic to clean myself up and went back over to Crampelter, dancing with him again.

"Just ignore everybody but me, okay? Right now, it's just you and me. Can you do that?" Crampelter asked, kissing my head. 

"Y-yeah."

"Good." He spun me gently before continuing to dance with me. We both heard good-hearted laughing coming from the other side of the room. "Oh, it's the Stans and Fiddleford."

"I live with them," I said, gently kissing him on the lips. "Want to go talk with them, honey bunny?"

"Don't call me that- I mean, uh... They don't like me. So I'll stay here, waiting for you."

"Alright!" I popped some wheels into the heels of my shoes and skated over to the boys. "Hey guys!"

Stan and Ford were kissing, and Fiddleford kissed between them. 

"Oh! Bill! How are you?" Ford asked. "I heard you had a last name that I would know?"

"Yes. It's Cipher." I blushed slightly. "My full name is William Q. Q. Cipher, or Bill Cipher for short... You look pale. Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm fine. It's just... You look familiar all of a sudden."

"I've gone to this school as long as you have, Stanford. It is just last year that you acknowledged my presence in person," I stated matter-of-factly. I frowned when he looked ill. "Listen, I'm not here to harm or anything."

"What's the Q Q stand for?"

"Quadrangle Qonfusion. Confusion with a Q at the beginning." I shrugged. "I don't get why that name is bothering you so much."

"Y-you're Bill Cipher. The creature from my nightmares. Wh-why are you allowed into my house...?" His voice was shaking, as were his hands. 

I chuffed before walking away. If someone is going to be like that, they're currently not worth my time. 

\--

I interlaced my fingers with Crampelter, resting my head on his chest as we slow danced. It was a love song I didn't know the name of that was playing. "I love you," I mumbled, closing my eyes. "So much."

"I love ya too, babydoll," he cooed in reply, lovingly holding me close. "Want to go sit down?"

"Yeah."

He picked me up and we sat on the sidelines. "What happened over there?"

"I'm apparently a dream demon that haunts Stanford at night. It's whatever." I kissed him as I sat in his lap. "So he's suspicious of me being that."

"What's your full name?"

"I don't technically have a last name, but my full name, with a last name is William Quadrange Qonfusion Cipher, or Bill Cipher for short." I pinned him by his wrists to the wall as I faced him, seeing as he was trying to escape. 

"You are him!" he cried out, but he moaned into my mouth when I kissed him deeply. 

"You're going to forget who I am, and you will see me only as Bee." I revved up the memory gun that my fingers could be and put it to the side of his head, making him forget my full name and the powers I had over his dreams. 

I blew the smoke off my fingers and turned them normal. 

"Bee, what's going on?" he asked holding me close. 

"It's nothing. You just wanted me to help you forget a bad, bad dream." I smiled and kissed his cheek, resting my head on his chest afterwards. 

"Thanks! I feel much lighter now." He rubbed my back, and we felt good just staying there. 

\--

I was pinned to Stanley's bed by Stanford, the two of us naked, and he was roughly making out with me. I whined when he entered me, going hard and fast and biting my neck afterwards until it bled. 

"You are a filthy nightmare beast that needs to be put in his place," he growled, biting me again. He licked it up and kissed the marks to apologise. "I'm sorry."

I panted hard as he slowed down. "It's- it's okay," I breathed, interlacing our fingers after he let go of my wrists. There were red, six-fingered handprints encasing my wrists. "Ah, I totally get it." I kissed him again before collapsing my head on the mattress. "Are you mad at me?"

"Your demon self has been haunting my dreams, as we have the same sleep patterns." He kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. It's just... You've been forcing your way into my thoughts... Nngh..." He began to slowly move again, rolling his hips against mine as he talked. 

"Ah~ S-Stanford~ F-Fordsy, please~" I moaned, gripping his hands tightly. 

"Are you going to be too tired for school tomorrow? It's our last day." He kissed beneath my chin, then one on my lips as he went a little bit harder. "Can you do that for me?" he purred into my ear breathily. "For your good scientist lover?"

"You're so smart~ And I'll do it for you~" I moved my hands to his back and scratched him in pleasure. "Please, please, I need more from you~ Please, exert more force into me!" I came soon after he did, all over my chest. It felt so good that my chest heaved in pleased pants. "Oh, gosh..."

"That's a good beast," he cooed, kissing behind my ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Stanford..."

I cleaned us both up, and we went to his bunk, using our naked body heat to keep each other warm beneath the blanket. 

\--

I helped Ford and I get dressed the next day, and we did school as usual. When we got home, he kissed me deeply, his flavour amazing. 

"W-want to... shower together?" I asked nervously, then blushed hard when he shook his head. 

"I have to go do things with Fiddleford. I'll talk to you later, though!" He kissed my cheek and left. 

I nodded and walked over to Stanley, whom was inhaling the scent of the sheets that Ford and I had done things on. "Whatcha doin', buddy?" I asked with a laugh. 

He stopped and stood up in surprise. "N-nothing!" He came over to me and kissed me once. "Want to go to celebratory dinner, since school is out? It's our parents' treat."

I blushed and nodded, kissing him again. "That would be fun!"

"I also have a gift for you." He held out a brand new collar and leash, then helped me put it on. "Good dog." He petted my head, so I nuzzled his hand. He held the leash and led me to the living room. "Look at my new dog!" 

Mister Pines looked very pleased and took the leash from his son. "Hey puppy. Sit." 

I sat on the floor and looked up at him, nuzzling his leg afterward. "Anything for you, master."

"So obedient!" He petted my head, making me feel good. 

"I love you, master."

"I love you too, puppy."

"What are you silly geese up to?" Ma asked, petting my head as she sat on the couch. When I nuzzled into her touch, she smiled, petting me more. 

"Stanley brought him in here like this." Mister Pines patted his thighs for me to rest my face against. When I obeyed, he smiled, too, holding my wrists and massaging my palms afterwards, taking extra care with the wrapped one. "Are you okay with me touching you?"

"Yes," I replied, kissing his clothed legs. "Just be gentle with my injury please." I let out a distressed cry when he unwrapped it, touching the wound. 

"Is this from school?" he asked, kissing it. 

"Yes. I did it in the bathroom by punching and breaking some of the wall." I blushed, then looked away. When I did the latter, Mister Pines pulled my leash, a signal for me to look at him. I obeyed and whimpered. 

"Good dogs are silent." 

I stopped whimpering and looked away again. This time, he didn't pull, letting me just rest my head between his thighs on the couch cushion. Ma petted my head gently and Mister Pines looked at the damage on my hand. 

"Would you like to go to the pool tomorrow?" Ma asked, placing a kiss to the back of my head. 

"That would be fun. I haven't been since my parents passed..." Tears burned my eyes as they tried to come, but I didn't let them. 

"Well, we will take care of you."

"Thank you." I then kissed Mister Pines's slight tummy, making him raise his hand to slap me. I whimpered and tried to run away, but he held the leash tightly in his hand, and my hand in his other. "I'm sorry!" I was then slapped once on each cheek. I whimpered and kneeled sadly with my head between his thighs again.

"Apology accepted." He tried to pet my head, then tsked when I flinched briefly. "It's alright, my precious puppy. I won't hurt you again for a while. I promise." 

"Let's not harm him at all. Baby, what's your full name?" she asked me. 

"William Quadrangle Qonfusion Cipher." I wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"What a familiar name!" She rubbed her chin before saying, "You're the triangle that gives me ice cream and cuddles in my dreams, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled nervously, then relaxed into Mister Pines's petting. 

"Do you like when I pet you like this, baby?" the dad man asked, scratching gently behind my ears.

"Yeah... I feel sleepy..."

"Let's get our food before you doze off, then! Turn into a dog and you can sit in my lap if I'm in the passenger side. Do you mind driving Fiona?"

"Not at all!" she smiled and patted my head before I turned into a dog and licked Mister Pines's hands. 

"Come on, kiddos. It's time for dinner!"

\--

When we came home, I laid down on my bed, getting under the covers and closing my eyes. 

~~

"I didn't know Axel was so judgemental," Ann said as she took a sip from her tea. "Also, you're Bill Cipher? The demon triangle from the nightmare realm?"

"Uh, I'm not a demon, nor am I from the nightmare realm. I'm just a kid that can turn into a dream-hopping triangle," I defended myself, holding my top hat in my hands. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just kinda... drifting between your dream and Axel's dream. You'd better go, since Stanford is shaking you."

"Bye."

~~  
\--

Stanford, indeed, was shaking me, massaging my hips after I awoke. "Want to play D,D&MD?" He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me gently. "It will be fun."

"I'll watch. What did you really come in here for?"

"Fiddleford and I want to take a shower with you."

"Sure."

So, the three of us went to the shower, locked the door and undressed, getting into the shower. Fiddleford gently kissed me, so I kissed him in reply while Stanford came behind me and entered me, gently thrusting. 

I moaned into the blonde's mouth and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him in for more. "L-love you both," I panted pathetically, kissing Fiddleford again. "Please, go harder- what are you doing?!"

"Shh," the noodle man hushed me, entering me as well. "It's alright." He kissed next to my mouth and wiped the drool that had begun to drip. "I'll be gentle. I promise."

I nodded and saw stars when they moved in unison. I leaned against Stanford, but I still held Fiddleford close to me, unable to say anything. 

"Does this feel good, honeybun?" Fiddleford asked quietly, his voice somewhat strained. "Do you like when we do this?"

I nodded pathetically as they kept going at it. Stanford gently nibbled my earlobe while Fiddleford blew air into my ear. I moaned weakly, then stopped breathing entirely when they went faster and came, stopping to pull out and set me gently on the ground. I was very well spent and rested my head against the wall. 

"Did you like that, sweetie?" Stanford asked, the two other men sitting with me. "Did that feel good?"

"Y-yes," I panted, grabbing their hands gently and making them cup my face. I loved it so much. "I love you two so much..."

"We love you, too! You should do that with me, or at least by yourself," Stanford said, motioning to my still-hard member. 

"O-okay... I-I'll... Help me up, please... Thanks. Okay, Stanford, I will need your utmost patience."

"Got it. What do you need me to do?"

"Please get on all fours, and I'll go from there." When the man obeyed, I gently entered him and kissed his neck. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Let me know if we need to stop." When he nodded, I gently thrusted into him, still kissing his neck. "Does- ah, -does that feel good?"

"Yes~ Nnn~ You can go harder if you want~"

I went a bit harder, since I didn't know what else to do; I don't typically take the giving role. He was feeling good, and that was all that mattered.

"Do you need some help, Bill?" Fiddleford asked. "I can... There we go." He entered me and began to thrust, aiding me in moving. "How are my boys feeling?"

"So good~" the two of us replied. 

I flipped Stanford onto his back and continued thrusting into him. "Does this feel better?" I kissed him as he nodded, then allowed him to make 12 distinct scratches on my back. I hissed, but I wanted him to mark me. "Fiddleford, you can make a mark on me, too," I panted. 

"Got it." Fidds sucked a mark onto my neck, nuzzling against me after he did so. "You're good boys, both of you." He rubbed my back when I tensed to calm me. "Sorry," he whispered into my ear, kissing it after. "You're my precious boys and I love you both."

I moaned when he went faster, making me go harder into Stanford. "D-does this feel good n-now?" I stuttered. 

"Y-yes, oh golly~!" Ford whined, scratching me so hard that I bled. When he pulled his hands away, he saw blood. I saw blood too, but I stayed calm while he freaked out. "Oh god! I'm so sorry! L-let's stop!"

Fidds and I pulled out, the former of us touching my back, drawing back with blood on his hand. 

"This is a serious injury," Fidds muttered. "Wash it out and I'll help you bandage it."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Ford cooed, kissing my shoulders. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Fordsy. It was an accident." I kissed the tip of his nose in forgiveness. "I forgive you tons- ah!" I cried out when the blonde used soap to clean my back. I felt tears dripping down my face as I cringed from the pain. 

"Can you make hydrogen peroxide(H2O2) so I can clean it better? Come out of the water stream," Fiddleford asked seriously. 

I nodded and obeyed, then yowled when he just dumped it all over my wounds. He used a loofa to gently scrub it in. This was the cost of doing things the human way. 

"You're doing great. Now, let's rinse out your wound one last time before we pamper you and wrap you up. Those are some distinct scratches..."

I held Stanford's hand to my cheek and cuddled it lovingly, noting his distress. "Don't worry, Stanfordsy," I cooed, kissing his wrist. "It will be alright. It felt good at first, I promise. Did I do a good job giving you the sex?"

"Of course, baby, of course!" Ford kissed the tip of my nose and used his thumb to rub my cheek. "Let's get you all bandaged up, and then we can cuddle."

\--

I laid facing Stanford with my back to Fiddleford in the blonde's bed, feeling comfortable between them. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against Ford's chest. I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist, cuddling close to him. I squeaked happily when Fidds came behind me and encased the two of us with his loving embrace. 

"My little mousie," he cooed, kissing behind my ear. 

"We love you so much," Stanford hummed, kissing away tears that apparently had formed. 

"I love you both, too!" I sobbed, not knowing why I was crying. "You make me so happy! Please can we sleep? We did a lot and we need rest."

"Sure!"

~~

"Okay, guys, don't freak out," I said as an 'isosceles monster'. "It's me, Bee."

Stanford silently screamed and hid behind Fiddleford, pointing at me and mouthing, "There he is! The monster!"

I crossed my arms and scoffed, "You had hate sex with me, and we discussed this, yet you don't forgive me? Excuse me, but seriously, you did bad things to me just so I could tell you that I'm not bad."

"I don't believe you!" he yelled finally. "You've been haunting my nightmares!"

"I'm an observer, not an aggressor." I came towards the two that I loved and petted their heads. "I love you both, y'know?"

"If you loved us, why wouldn't you save us from bad things- What is this?"

I giggled and handed both of them each a diploma, changing into a professor. "You, here, Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket have received the diploma stating you will be attending West Coast Tech in California! Congratulations!"

"WOAH!" Fiddleford exclaimed. "This is the best dream ever!"

I made everything disappear. "Well, that is what could happen if things don't get in the way. The science fair is the kicker." I laughed, feeling powerful. I turned into Carla McCorkle. "Desires you may have for me will never come true. I am too far from your reach for you to understand." I laughed and turned into my human form. "Now, boys, stand right there."

They obeyed, so I unzipped their pants and alternated between sucking and licking them. They finally came in my mouth, and I felt them aroused in real life. 

"My good subjects." I turned back into a pyramid, putting them away. "Did you like that?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. 

~~  
\--

When we all awoke, I felt my pupils becoming slits like a cat, the blue of my irises staying the same round shape as before. I felt the two being aroused on my front and back. They had climaxed in their pants, and I could tell they felt embarrassed by their expressions. 

"So?" I asked. "What did you think?"

"That was all over the place," Fiddleford spoke first, gently and subtly trying to cum again by rubbing himself to stop his arousal. 

"Let me help you. Spread your legs... That'a boy." I rubbed his member through his cotton pyjama shorts, making him arch his hips into my hand. "Shh, it's okay." I massaged him more, gently holding his hips down. "It's okay, baby, just let me... There we go."

"B-Bee~!" he cried out as he came, holding onto my shoulders. "Ah~ Oh, golly, that felt great..."

"I'm glad. And you, Stanford?" I turned around and laid him down, sitting on his legs and taking him out of his shorts. "Would you like me to complete you?"

"You're a monster, teasing me with what could or couldn't happen! But please do so... Ah~ That's it..." Stanford cooed as I stroked him. 

"Don't you love it when shape-shifting demons jack you off at 6 in the morning?" I joked, kissing the side of his member. "I can be anyone you want me to be."

"Can you be Nikola Tesla?"

"You really want him? Alright." I obeyed and turned into Nikola Tesla, kissing his member again, licking up the side to massage the veins. "Does my touch electrify you?" I questioned, gently biting the side of his dick and pulling. 

"F-fuck, Mister Tesla~" he whined. "Th-this feels so good~" And he finally came. In my eyes. 

I hissed and turned back into my human form, trying to rub it out with my hands and fingers, but it didn't cut it. "My eyes! My beautiful, beautiful eyes! Augh! Be careful, you petty human!"

"Do you really think I'm a 'petty human', you pathetic excuse for a demon child? Do you really think so?"

I used magic to clean my eyes finally. "I was just mad. I didn't mean it." I frowned and curled in on myself, covering my face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry for what I said," Stanford said bluntly. 

"I became fucking Nikola Tesla to help you with your morning wood, you- you ungrateful man!" I began to cry. "I'm sorry, okay?!"

"It doesn't matter what you say, since you're not human. Humans are more important than what you ever could be." He grabbed Fidds's belt and slapped me across the face with it. "You're a loser. A tranny!" He bent me over his knee and broke open the wounds beneath the bandages. "You will be my slave, and you will obey my every command! I am your master! Repeat that I am your master!"

I was sobbing too hard to even speak. 

"What did I say to do, Miss Beatrice?!" he screamed at me, then choked and passed out when I gripped him by the throat. I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me. He pushed it too far. 

\--

I sat in Stanley's lap and cried. I didn't speak, and he didn't either. He acknowledged me by kissing my head before continuing to read. When I finally stopped crying, he dog-eared the page and set the book aside, holding me close. 

"You feel better now?" he asked quietly, kissing my forehead. 

"Uh-huh..." I sniffled, nuzzling against his chest. "All better with you..." I kissed his cheek as he wiped my eyes, then sat up to face him and lean against his chest. "What were you reading?"

"'Little Women'. It's an interesting book. Have you read it?"

"Only some..." I breathed into his ear. I kissed behind it and hummed gently as he rubbed my lower, unhurt back. "I love you most, Stanley, out of this house. Fiddleford is great, too, but not as great as you and... He doesn't live here, so it's not a thing that matters, really."

"Who were you going to say?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Crampelter..." Things went quiet and still. "I'm sorry. I made him promise not to be mean again. Has he acted against it?"

"No, no. He actually went around and apologised to everyone he was mean to. I just have a negative association with his name because of how mean he was to me."

"I'm sorry." I kissed the side of his mouth, pleasing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweets."

\--

"Well. I heard you can shape shift?" Mister Pines asked. "Can you try me?"

"Sure!" So, I did. I was a carbon copy of him. "I bet it's like looking in a mirror."

"That's so creepy! Now do Fiona!"

I obeyed. "This phone job is a real worker!" I said, my voice matching hers perfectly. 

"Do Wait!"

I obeyed and looked at him through the sliding glass door, making him confused. 

"Now... Stanford."

I nodded and did as he said. "Nikola Tesla was a famous inventor, his most famous things he's done being making an electrical system!"

"Why do I hear my... self...?" Stanford and Fiddleford walked out of their room, Stanley, too. "What?!"

I shrugged, then turned into Fiddleford with a bow tie, suspenders, trousers, a fancy shirt, and a top hat. Basically, fancy clothes on a southern boy. "Hey there, pals!"

"Why are you using our bodies, Cipher?!"

"Ooh! I've never been called that before! Do it again!" I summoned a cane and leaned on it. 

"I swear, Cipher, if you change into anybody else, I'll strangle you!"

"Whoops!" I turned into Carla. "Darling deario! I can't believe a man is trying to strangle me!" I crooned, my leg lifting in fake worry. "Daddy! Daddy, help me!" I held onto Mister Pines, kissing his lips. "My daddy's a good man. See? Get on your knees. Now." I turned into my true form- Bill Cipher. 

"What is going on?!" Mister Pines asked as he obeyed. 

"I wish for you to let me hug you for as long as I like."

"That's easy." He opened my arms, and I turned into my human form, snuggling him excitedly. 

"I love everyone, especially you all~" I cooed, kissing his jaw. I lied about the second half of the sentence. "I like your stubble. It's all scratchy on me." I nuzzled his cheek to allow the stubble to scratch me a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too, my boy. My, uh, demon boy." He rubbed my back, and I sensed his concern, so I kissed his jaw again. "You're really the dream demon, aren't you?"

"I'm not a demon, daddy. I'm just... different." I smiled and let him cradle me, my back against his arm and my legs over the other. "You're a good man. Most of the time. I'll have to punish you eventually, if that's okay with you."

"Ooh. What would you use?"

"Mm... I don't know yet."

"Beatrice, may I speak with you?" Stanford asked, helping me up. "I need to talk."

I resisted the urge to snap his neck. "I'm not Beatrice. Would you like to see Beatrice?"

"Sure."

I changed into my female self, my hair longer, my eyes sadder, in a frilly dress with a translucent frill over my shoulders. I brushed my hair and I put on lipstick, eyeshadow and blush. "Am I pretty yet?" I asked, a loaded question. 

"Fuck yeah!" Stanley cheered, coming over to me to let me pepper him with lipstick kisses. "You're so cute! Not that you weren't my cute little Bee before, but this version is so sweet!" 

"Thank you!" I blushed beneath the makeup and interlaced our fingers.

"All we need is some ballroom music."

"Nah. Let's freestyle!" I took off the dress, and I was left in shorts and a tee shirt, plus some adorable frilly socks. "Let's get funky!"

"What are the words you're speaking, buddy?" Mister Pines laughed, petting my head.

I summoned a ribbon and tied my hair up, then summoned a record player and some music. I put on a record, which he and I danced to happily. "Come on, guys! Let's dance!" I motioned for them to dance, so they did, Ma with Mister Pines, Fiddleford and Stanford, and Stanley and me!

After about the sixth song, we all got tired and turned it off. I held onto Stanley so I wouldn't fall, so he carried me off to his room. 

\--

"Can I make you pregnant?" Ley asked as he gently touched my body.

"This form of me has all of her reproductive organs removed, just leaving the female... private and my breasts." 

"That's good to hear. Are you okay with me having sex with your, uh, lady stuff?"

I nodded and blushed when he removed my clothes, then whined when he entered me gently. 

"Shh. It's okay, baby. Just relax. I'm going to start moving, and if it becomes too much, let me know and I'll stop."

"O-okay..."

I caught to chance to kiss him as he undid the ribbon and spread out my hair onto the pillow. 

"You're beautiful," he cooed, gently moving his hips and kissing behind my ear, "y'know?"

"Th-thank you, Stanley," I replied, my voice uncertain as he went a bit faster. "Th-this feels weird..."

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here." He let me hold onto him as he slammed our hips together soon after. "H-how does that feel?"

"Nnnnnn!!!!" I whined, wrapping my legs around his back. "Please, please, make it so I can't walk!" I begged, seeing stars at every hard thrust he did inside me. "Please, Stanley, I love you!"

"You're my special love," he grunted, going harder and faster. "You're all for me. Am I your first as a girl?"

"Y-yes~! Harder! Harder! Please, I need you to own me!" I felt my legs become unusable, as he had gone impossibly harder. 

"Oh gosh, this feels amazing~!" He went harder until he finally came inside of me, filling my void to the brim. "Thank whatever's out there that you can't become pregnant." 

I couldn't speak. My body was spasming slightly as I reached my own climax, finally releasing Stan from my hold and collapsing back. I wouldn't be able to walk for a while, so he grabbed a towel and draped it over me as he carried me to the bathroom. 

\--

After the actual cleaning was done, he and I sat in the tub, I leaning against his chest, in his lap and he beneath me, holding my hips so I didn't fall beneath the water. 

"That was amazing," I panted, kissing him. "Ah... I need to become my boy form..." So I did, and he still loved me. 

"My good love," he hummed, kissing me back. "You looks amazing, no matter what gender you are. And you feel good either way, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, especially when you make me not walk. That feels amazing." I blushed hard and aided him in entering me again. I gently rode him, and whimpered when it became intense. I drained the water so it didn't become gross as we both finally came again. My legs were useless. 

"Wow. You like me that much, huh?"

I nodded, so he kissed the back of my head with a laugh. "I like you a lot, Ley."

"Golly, thanks. I like you too," he replied, peppering me with kisses. "Want to get out of the tub and snuggle in our pyjamas?"

I nodded and kissed him back as he picked me up. I used magic to get us into pyjamas, his with tiny triangular me on it and me with the icon of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel.

\--

"What are you wearing...?" Mister Pines asked as Ley carried me out of the bathroom. "That's a bit controversial, don't you think?"

"I don't know. We have each other's symbols on our jammies; he has me and I have him." I shrugged and cuddled close to Stanley, kissing his neck. 

"May I spend time with just Bee for a bit? I'll give him back in a bit."

"Sure!" Stanley handed me over with a smile. "Take good care of him."

"Thanks."

\--

"Can you turn into your pyramid form for me?" Mister Pines asked, rubbing my thighs with his thumbs. When I obeyed, he laughed at how awkward my pyjamas were on me. "Oh, that's so cute! Take off your clothes, please... That's my boy." He stroked my sides, making me moan. "Let's see... Ooh~ What's that down there?"

It was my entrance at the base of me. I tried getting away until he began to thumb over it. "P-please... What are you doing?" I whimpered. I cried out when he immediately stuck two fingers inside. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, gently moving his fingers. He hummed when I spread my legs more, and he then chuckled when I cried out again; he had spread his fingers to prepare me for what was coming next. He unzipped his pants and entered me, thrusting softly. "How's this?"

"D-daddy, please~!" I begged, holding onto his shoulders. "Go harder, please!"

"So polite," he grunted, going faster and harder. 

I saw stars when he hit deep inside of me. "Please, please, daddy~!!" I turned into my human, female form. He was inside my female parts, making me even weaker than before. "Ah~ Daddy~ Please~!!" 

"Wh-what just happened?!" He stopped, making me whimper. 

"Please, go harder~ Faster~ Please!" I begged, impatiently pushing him on his sitting position on the bed. I rode him swiftly and roughly, kissing him deeply. "Daddy, please, cum inside me~"

"B-but-"

"I have no reproductive organs, so it's okay," I reassured him, kissing his moustache and rubbing my cheek against his. "Just do it. It will feel good for both of us."

He nodded and listened, cumming deep inside me. He licked my nips, sucking on one while playing with the other. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and rubbed, resting my chin on his head. This was nice, for whatever reason. I hate being a girl, but this was nice. 

I used magic to clean us up while he still was inside me and playing with my breasts. I panted when he gently bit down. 

"How was that?" he asked, kissing the part he just bit. "Did that feel alright?"

"Y-yes. It's was alright." I blushed and kissed his head. "It hurt a little bit, since your teeth are somewhat sharp, but other than that, it was okay."

"Good." He kissed my other breast before pulling out and helping me into my pyjamas. "That's my... um... You're a good person."

"Thanks, daddy." I turned back into Bee and kissed him. "Please can you carry me to Stan's room?"

"Yes." 

\--

I curled up next to Stanley and kissed his cheek. He was reading again, the same book, so he merely acknowledged me by holding me close with one arm and holding the book with the other hand. 

"Y'know, I've begun reading this, since I want to understand these little women," he explained, rubbing my hip with his thumb. "It's a rather interesting tale. I'm on part 3."

"Mm." I closed my eyes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Stanley."

"I love you too, Bee," he replied, kissing my forehead as he flipped the page.


	11. Joy of Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally looked at how many words there are in this bastard and holy fucking shit :’) and i worked on it when i was still going to physical school!! what!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleventh part of the BB Series
> 
> Yes, I named it Joy of Creation after the FNAF fangame. You'll see why it's that title, though
> 
> Warnings:  
> -nsfw  
> -self-harm  
> -dancing  
> -cuddling  
> -Bill Cipher  
> -mourning  
> -lots of crying  
> -memories  
> -shape-shifting  
> -insults  
> -BillStan  
> -blood  
> -lying about birthday  
> -punishments  
> -collar and leash  
> -boob  
> -magically made breast milk(I know it's weird but it has a purpose)  
> -tattoos  
> -interesting kinks I might not be interested in  
> -biting strangers  
> -animal abuse  
> -rape  
> -long dreams  
> -vomiting  
> -possessiveness  
> -real-world suicide
> 
> 1st POV of Bee(who is now actually 15)
> 
> This is long

I cuddled against Stanley as I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I then laid on top of his chest, making myself into my triangle form to be small. 

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked groggily. "You're a triangle."

"I'm not feeling very well..." I sighed and turned human. "I'm having bad thoughts." I gulped, then panted when he bit my neck.

"Want to have a little fun to get rid of those thoughts?" he purred, making me get off of him. "Turn into a triangle."

I nodded and obeyed, taking off my clothes. 

"Good. Now, lie down on your back... That's the ticket. Spread your legs... Nice. Now, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah..." I light up when I speak as a pyramid, so it lit up the whole room. "Whenever you are." I heard clothes rustling around as he pulled down his pants. I cried out when he entered me to the hilt. "Nnn, Stan..." I was starting to feel sleepy. 

"It's okay baby. I'm right here. And if you fall asleep, that's okay, okay? I'm here." He pulled me into his lap and gently moved his hips. "Is that good?"

"Y-yeah..." I put my forehead on his chest, my hands on his shoulders and my legs around his waist as I rode him. "I love you so much..." I felt so tired and good. 

"I love you too. I'll keep going to help you sleep." He kissed the top of my head. "You want me to go a little bit faster?"

"S-sure..." I whimpered when he went faster, making my hands fist in his pyjama shirt. "Nnn, Stanley~" I looked up at him, then closed my eye. "I love you so much!"

"Shh! It's night time, please, we have to be quiet," he cooed, taking my hands in his and interlacing our fingers. "Baby, it's okay... Are you crying?"

"It feels so good~!" I whimpered, putting where my mouth would be over his as he leaned down. "Ley, I- I need you to cum inside me please~" 

"Alright. Will it help you sleep?"

I fell asleep right after. 

~~

"Don't worry, Bee. We'll always look over you to make sure things go well in your life," my mother said. 

"Yes. It's true. We want you to be happy," my dad added. "We love you so much, son."

"I love you two too!" I replied, crying as I held my triangular parents in my arms. "I miss you."

"We miss you, too. You're going to be alright."

"Wake up," I heard a voice say. The whole world began to shake and tilt. 

~~  
\--

"Bill, wake up!" Stanford yelled. "You need to be awake now."

I became human and nodded. I discovered I had used my magic in my sleep to clean Stan and I up before he pulled out and went to sleep. I swiftly put on clothes and touched my eyes, finding that the right had some blood trickling down from beneath it. It made me cry as I tried and failed to clean it with tissues. It was everywhere, and the tears made it worse. 

Finally, I used magic to stop it, but my tears kept going. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I didn't mean to make a mess..."

"Hey, baby, it's okay," Stanley cooed, holding me close. "Are you okay?" He gently rubbed my stomach. 

"I dreamt of my parents, and I guess as soon as I turn into Bill, it gives me the chance of my human eye bleeding." I frowned and leaned onto him, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Accidents happen. And you only got it on you." He kissed behind my ear while still rubbing my stomach. "You're a sweet boy, and I know you'd never cause a ruckus on purpose, right? I'd have to punish you."

I whimpered and tried to pull away, but he held me close. "P-please, d-don't..." I kept crying. 

"Shhh, baby, it's alright."

\--

"Bee, I need to talk with you," Mister Pines said at the dinner table. "We can go in my room or somewhere else, but you and I need to talk."

I nodded and finished my food, taking it to the sink before leaving with an "Excuse us" to Mister Pines's room. 

\--

"What do you need to talk about with me?" I asked, interlacing our fingers.

"I just need to tell you how much sorrow I have for you, for losing things- people very important to you." He removed our hands from each other and put his hand on my head to pet my hair. "I lost my mother at a very young age, and my father ten years later, when I was eighteen, so I know somewhat how it feels to lose people you love."

I began to cry again, and I hugged him. Finally, someone I knew who had the same types of people they love pass on. I sat in his lap and cuddled against him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Want to go out to a restaurant?" He massaged my hips and kissed my head. "We could get ice cream afterwards, if that would make you happy."

"Thank you," I sniffled, kissing him gently. The gentle kiss became deep when his hand roamed my body. I whimpered pleads of more, so more he delivered. He rubbed my member with his leg through our pants and kissed me deeply. 

"Will you put on a dress for me again?" he panted. 

"Y-yeah. For you." I turned into a girl and put on the dress from before. "Am I pretty?"

"Yes. So pretty." He kissed my head. "Do you have a suit I could wear?"

I nodded and magically gave him a fuchsia suit with a bow tie and top hat. "Let's go to the opera hall."

"That's awfully expensive-"

"My treat." I pointed to my head. "I can make as much money as I want." I kissed him again, then said, "Or maybe just dinner will suffice. Want to get into casual clothes? I want to watch you get dressed."

"Alright." He stripped himself and I saw a little tattoo of the symbol for the Royal Order of the Holy Mackrel above his navel. He chuckled and came close, putting my finger on it to trace it. "Do you like it? It's for my Society."

"Uh-huh." I kissed it, then rubbed my cheek against it. "It's extra soft here." I ran my hand down his stomach to his member, where I briefly touched it before thumbing over his tattoo. "Get dressed or the time will run out."

"Got it." He put on some boxers with his Society's symbol on it, then some khakis and a tee shirt with his regular dress shoes and socks. "I want to see you dress."

I nodded and undressed, showing him my body before putting on some jean shorts and a tee, with frilly socks and Mary Janes. I kissed the man in front of me and summoned a purse so I could carry anything I needed. I wanted to go all out for my role.

\--

"Would you two like anything to drink? Here there is pineapple juice, chocolate milk, many lagers, wine, water, carbonated water, lemonade, and Fanta orange. What will it be?" the waitress asked.

"I'm allergic to pineapples, so chocolate milk please!" I replied. 

"The strongest lager you have for me, please," Mister Pines added. 

"Coming right up!" She left with a smile, leaving me with Mister Pines. 

"You're a spry man for however old you are," I cooed, the two of us thanking the waitress as she brought our drinks. I played footsie with him under the table, making him blush. "I like you, though."

"Mm, I like you too," he hummed, taking a sip of his drink. His eyes looked surprised at how strong it was. "Can you drive?"

"What day is it?"

"June 6th. Why?"

"Well, I could get my driver's licence... Or I could make it now." I made it, and it was from another state where I could have gotten it when I would be sixteen. I turned sixteen that day. 

"It's your birthday?" he asked quietly. "How old are you now?"

"Sixteen." 

"You're older than my boys!" He took a big swing of his drink and set it on the table. 

"Are you okay? I'll drive us home." I sipped my chocolate milk quietly. 

The waitress came back soon after to order our food. She also winked at me and said, "I've got some free vanilla ice cream for you, since it's your birthday." 

"Th-thanks! J-just don't tell anyone else, please."

"You got it, kiddo."

I wiped sweat from my forehead and gripped my shorts tightly. I breathed deeply to slow my heart. "I'm sixteen, Mister Pines."

"What's so important about it, if I may ask, that it makes you so upset?" He wrapped his legs around mine. 

"It's just... My parents were going to take me to the park so I could play on the swings again, just for fun, and they would have taught me how to summon things, but I had to learn it on my own... Nnn, I- I need to do things with you when we go home."

"What things?"

"I-I don't know. I just need it."

"Ah. I understand."

\--

After we were done eating and I paid the bill, I drove us home. 

"How was it?" Ma asked, everyone in the living room looking at us as we walked in. 

"Pretty great, actually. I had to drive us home, since the dad man had a strong lager that made him kinda gooey." 

"And... it's his birthday," Mister Pines added.

"Why did you tell them...?"

"Because you're older than my boys!"

"What?!" Ley and Ford exclaimed. 

"But you're so small!" the slightly younger boy of the twins cried out. 

"Being small has nothing to do with age." I frowned and turned into a boy. "Come on, Mister Pines-"

"We have to celebrate!" Fiddleford cheered, taking my hand into his. "I want you to do whatever you want with us."

"Please may we go to the park? I have a specific thing I need to do there."

\--

I swung excitedly on the swing, pulling off that I was sixteen. In truth, I became fifteen that day. Finally, I flew off the swing, not hitting the ground because I was hovering. "I knew this would happen eventually," I said with a laugh. "Anybody need anything? I think I'll go to the store. I'm kidding!"

"You're a real jokester, aren't you? Get down." Mister Pines grabbed my leg and pulled me into his arms. "You're so cute. But why are you so small? And how come you can change into different people?"

"Thanks, I'm a tiny demon, and I'm a demon. Does that answer your questions?" I kissed his moustache and held onto him. 

"Yes. Thank you." He set me down gently on my feet and allowed me to hug him. "Aw, you're so sweet!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Go play with the boys. Ma and I will be on this bench."

"No! No, get off! Come this way!" I grabbed their wrists and dragged them to the bench the opposite the one they were sitting at. I gently set them down, panting from the effort. I had to lie down, so I turned into a dog and rested on the ground. 

"Are you alright? What's so- heel boy! Heel!" Mister Pines snapped on the collar and leash again, stopping me from going over to the bad bench. 

I barked angrily and my tail wagged in frustration. "Aaahhhh!"

"Shh, puppy, it's alright." Ma petted my head. "What is your birthdate?"

"June 6th, 19...53..." My ears flattened and I laid back down. 

"You're only fifteen." Stanford said. "You are a liar!" He hit me with a stick that was nearby. "What else have you lied about, huh?"

"Nothing!" I wasn't lying. I tried getting away before Ma gently petted me to calm me down. 

"You have thorns in your back now, and you're bleeding," Mister Pines hummed, plucking them out gently and tossing them in the nearby trash. 

I turned human again and removed the old bandages before applying new ones. I whimpered and crawled into Mister Pines's lap. 

"Baby, why did you lie?"

"I... I don't know. I just needed to drive you home..." I felt like crying, but instead of clear fluid, they were red tears. They didn't stain, as they had almost all the same properties as regular tears, minus their colour. 

"Ahhh! You're bleeding!" Mister Pines sat me up and tried wiping them away, but he couldn't stop them. "Baby, why?"

"It's not blood; they're tears." I kept crying silently, minus a few sniffles of apology. "I love you guys. I'm sorry to lie."

"That means you were fourteen... I'm so sorry." Ma rubbed my back while Mister Pines kissed my head. 

"It's neither of your faults. Age is weird and I can't change my appearance as a personal person. My hair won't grey, I won't get wrinkles, nothing. I'm stuck a kid forever." I frowned again, but smiled when I looked up at Ma and the dad. "But I'm glad I have you two and the other boys."

"Well, well," Crampelter chuffed as he walked to us. "What is happening here? Is little Bee running to his daddy to do bad things with him? 'Cause I saw it happen. You two make me sick."

"You swore on your life to never bully again!" I jumped out of the dad's lap and suspended myself in the air. "You will regret your decision."

He gulped when I flew closer. "Wh-what are you gonna do to me..?"

I picked him up in a bubble and set him down on the bench with broken glass and nails on it. "Enjoy." I then went back to the Pines and landed on the ground. 

"What was on that bench?" Mister Pines asked, holding me in his arms again. 

"Broken glass and nails." I shrugged. "Treat someone how you want to be treated. I bullied him for bullying... me. Fuck. I'll be right back." I popped wheels into the heels of my shoes and flew across the park to help Crampelter heal and be safe. I kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry, too, for being so mean." He held me close and picked me up into his arms, peppering my neck with my kisses. "Say, you look a bit older than you did before."

"I'm fifteen now," I whispered. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday! I'm gonna take you out on a date tomorrow," he replied, kissing my cheek. "But for now, you gotta go to your daddy and mom." He nudged me in the direction of my new family. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

I nodded and wheeled over to my family. "He says he's sorry."

\--

I sat at the diner table next to Crampelter, our fingers intertwined. "This is nice." I leant my head on his shoulder. We had just finished eating, so we then left to his house. 

\--

I cried out in pleasure when he rammed into me, my leg over his shoulder and his mouth on my neck. 

"You look amazing," he praised, gently biting me. "So amazing."

I whined when he went harder. "Please, Crampelter, I love you so much~ Honeybun, I love you!"

"I love you too, my sweet," he panted in reply, both our hips crying for us to stop. When we took a break, he put my leg down, embracing me and putting me in his lap. 

"I can become a girl for you," I breathed, pulling off and turning into a girl, having him reenter into my female parts. "It will feel better for both of us."

"What about getting you pregnant?"

"I don't have any reproductive organs. I used magic to remove them." I held onto him, kissing him on his lips. "It's alright if you climax inside." I immediately thought, 'I was the joy of creation to my parents. But I can't make another joy,' before getting back into it. "Please go hard. I don't want to walk."

He nodded and kissed my neck, having me ride him as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I cried out again when he sped up, cumming inside me soon after. I rested my forehead on his, then panted when he played with my breasts. 

"Your, uh, nipples are hearts," he said quietly, thumbing over them. When I shuddered, he kissed one, laving over it with his tongue as he took it into his mouth. 

I put my hand on his head and threaded my fingers through his hair. "Th-that feels good."

He hummed before moving to the other side. "You're magic. Can't you make milk for me?"

I blushed and nodded, obeying and giving him the milk I sensed he wanted: warmed cows' milk. I panted when he sucked on them, making my hands tighten in his hair. I put my lips against his hair, inhaling through my nose as I gently rocked against him. He was still inside of me, giving me many different pleasures at once. 

"How does that feel?" he asked breathlessly, thumbing over my breasts. "I feel full."

I capped the milk flow off and stopped moving, releasing his hair from my grasp. "That felt great. But I think I need to go home. I'll be back to see you later." I kissed his head and pulled off of him, cleaning us with magic. I put on some panties, a bra, and my tee and jorts I had on before. 

"N-next time I see you, um, let's do something like this again." He smiled and kissed me gently. "Have a safe trip, dollface."

I nodded and thanked him.

\--

"You're a girl again? Did that have something to do negatively with Crampelter?" Mister Pines asked as we sat on his bed, I in his lap with his arms around me to keep me close and safe. The door was shut and locked. 

"N-no! It's not negative! It's purpose was to feel good. Feel better, even. People like my other forms when I'm pleasing them!" I explained, kissing his jaw. "I saved some milk for you." I blushed hard. 

"What? Milk?... Oh. Alright. I'll have some, then."

I took off my shirt and bra to show him my hearts. He took one awkwardly in his mouth before enjoying the milk I gave him. He rubbed my sides and thumbed over the nip that wasn't in his mouth. "D-does it taste good?" 

"You bet, baby," he mumbled as he switched to the other side. He hummed against my breast and sucked on it with fervour. I felt him slip his hand into my pants and finger me. "Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

I moaned and nodded. I spread my legs as much as I could so he could put more fingers in and deeper. I whimpered when he spread all four of his fingers inside of me. 

"Even after all this, my baby is still tight as can be," he muttered hotly. He pulled his fingers out and stuck them by my mouth. "Clean me up."

I nodded weakly and lapped at my wetness that had accumulated on his fingers with my tongue. I tasted weirder than I remember last. I finally just cleaned it with magic. I closed my legs, but then was surprised when he spread them again and put his lips on my thigh. I removed he milk from my breasts and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to please down here with my mouth, if that's alright?" He gently brushed his stubble against my inner thigh. 

"I-I don't want that. I'm going to be a boy now." I changed back to my regular, human form. "B-but you can still keep kissing my legs..."

"That's alright." He kissed near my knee and sucked a mark closer to my groin. "Want me to get you a tattoo of my symbol?" he hummed onto my thigh.

"Nnn, I-I don't know..." I gulped. "The- the tattoo won't be big, right...?" 

"Absolutely. It will be any size you want."

I nodded. "Wait! I can use magic!"

"Oh really?" he asked questionably, kissing my other thigh. "Show me."

I memorised what the symbol looked like, so I made a small one on my thigh, near his mouth. 

"Nice." He thumbed over it and kissed it. "You're one of us now." He patted my thigh before aiding me in adjusting my shorts. "Cutie. You're cuter than anyone I've ever seen!" He kissed my lips before smiling again. "So, could you give me more milk later?"

"I promised some to Crampelter the next time I come over, but sure!" I felt joyous. "Want to go to the toy store?"

"Adult or little kid?"

"Adult. There's something I've been meaning to buy, and I want my daddy to help me out." I pulled up his shirt to kiss his tattoo, then put his shirt down again. "So, daddy, can you help your good jock son out?" I changed into a letter jacket with a tee underneath, plus ripped jeans and tennis shoes. "Please?"

"Fine."

\--

"We will refer to the favours you do for me as chores, understood?" Mister Pines explained as we drove to the toy store. "And you will refer to me as 'sir', 'dad', or 'daddy', but not anything else. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, dad." I felt exhilarated. "Anything for you, daddy."

\--

"It makes no sense why a jock boy like you would want to go to the collar section," the employee said to me. "Why?"

"I, uh, find them arousing," I said nervously, blushing pretty hard. "So, that's why I want to get this one. It's nice and tight, but it can be adjusted, plus a leash could be attached on the end for fun. Do you recommend it?"

"If you're into those things. We also have all sorts of things around the store, so you have a wide variety of things to choose from. Also, I love how purely white your hair is. How old are you?"

I shrugged and walked to a different part of the store. 

"Wait, why did you shrug and not answer me?"

"How old are we all, really?" I replied monotonously. "Thanks for your help, but I have it from here." I flashed him my slit-pupilled, blue-irised eyes and my sharp teeth, making him back away. 

"Sheesh, man, all I did was ask a question." He walked away. 

I sighed in relief, looking at the muzzles that they had for humans. There was a good one that had a vertical zip on the mouth, breathing holes on the side, and a band holds it together in the back. I wanted this one, but it wouldn't look good on a dog. I do already have a cage muzzle... I shrugged and walked away. 

"Do you need help finding anything?" A lady asked me. 

"No, I'm alright. Thanks," I smiled at her. 

"Alright. Just find me if you need anything."

"Thanks." I walked to Mister Pines and tugged on his shirt. "Dad, I can't find anything."

"Well... Why not this collar and leash? It's nice and tight, like you said you like it to be." He petted my head. "I'm sure you'll find something good... It nice being here, and it's a good chance to let you take a break from your chores."

I nodded and blushed again, taking the collar and leash into my hands. Attractive. "This is good. Let's get it?"

"Can you use your money? I'm sure you can pay for it, right?" He smiled at me.

"Okay." I walked to the counter and paid for it, when carried it out with Mister Pines. 

\--

"What are you doing in jock clothes?" Stanley asked, squeezing my bottom.

"I'm a good jock son," I whispered. "Plus, they're comfortable." I kissed beside his nose and nuzzled him. "I got a new toy we can play with." I took off the jacket and shoes, leaving me in jeans, socks and a tee before snapping on the collar and leash. "So, master, want to play?" I handed him the handle of the lead. 

"I don't know about this." He petted my head, then sat on the bed. "But you can suck me off like a good pet, right?" He unzipped the front of his pants and released himself before tugging me roughly over with the leash. 

"Of course master." I immediately put him in my mouth, pressing my tongue against the base of it as I sucked in him. I pulled off after I swallowed his cum. "Did I do a good job for you?"

"Yes you did. Good puppy." He scratched behind my ears and pulled me onto his chest. "Can you become a girl for me, please?"

I nodded and obeyed, lying down on him. He was so soft, yet muscular. 

"Good." He kissed the bridge of my nose before moving my hips near his face. "Take off your pants, puppy, and sit on my face, your lady parts near my mouth."

"I-I don't want to do that." I backed off of him, took off my collar and turned into my demon form. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I overstepped my boundaries. I get it." He stroked my sides, making me pant. "May I put myself inside you as a triangle?"

"Yes." I whimpered as he entered me, making me cry out as he immediately went fast and hard. I gripped onto the mortal's shirt and moaned. "Please, Stanley, more!"

"I'm giving you all I got!" he panted with a growl. Flipping me on my face, he was able to go faster. "That's it. You like that?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, tearing the sheets with how hard I pulled on them. "Please, stop," I said after a moment, the other listening to my pleas. I changed into a dog and curled up on the bed.

"Want to go for a walk, puppy?" he asked, scratching behind my ears.

"You mean it?"

"You did just get a new collar and leash." He kissed my nose, making me sneeze after he pulled away. 

"Yeah. Thanks!" I licked his palm and nuzzled against his tummy. 

He got ready and led me to the living room. "We're gonna go for a walk, dad. Is that okay?"

"Of course! Have fun," Mister Pines cooed. "Wait, Bee, why the long face?"

I shrugged as best I could and said, "I just need to get out and about, y'know?"

"Ah. Carry on. You can have cuddles with me when you get home, if you want."

My tail wagged weakly as we walked out the door. 

\--

"Omg! Your dog is so cute!" a man cheered, reaching out to pet me. He paused. "May I pet her?"

"Oh, actually, he's a boy. Also, it's up to him to decide," Ley explained. "Are you gonna be a good doggy and let this man pet you?"

My ears flattened as I sniffed his hand. I began barking at him in distress. He smelled like Charles. He was Charles! I saw his face! I growled when he tried to pet me, then bit straight through his hand, thrashing my head around to tear it up a bit. 

He had an umbrella and smacked me hard on the head with it, making me release his hand. He flipped me off and slapped me. 

"Hey! Stop! Both of you, stop! Use your magic to heal him!" 

I obeyed and whimpered, my vision blurry from the hits to the head. I blinked hard.

"Wait, Bill, is that you?" Charles asked, gently scratching behind my ears. "I'm sorry, buddy." 

I whined and tried shaking to get the feeling out of my head, but I ended up passing out. 

\--

When I awoke, I was curled up in Mister Pines's arms in his lap on his bed. 

"I heard you bit someone. Why did you do that?" he asked gently, concerned. 

I turned into my human male form and nuzzled against him. "He is a man that hurt me. I wanted to hurt him and act like a dog at the same time, but I got too carried away." I used magic to heal myself and kissed his jaw. 

"No time for kisses. You were bad. Turn into a dog." He hummed when I obeyed. "Get on the floor and get into that dog cage. It's big enough for when you're human, too."

I went into the cage and curled up sadly, closing my eyes to stop looking at how concerned he was. He put a blanket over the top and a nightlight plugged in next to me. 

"Now, be a good dog and stay in there, okay? This is your punishment. I understand you were abused by that man earlier and in the past, but biting is a big no-no. We're leaving the house for a bit, so behave." He left.

I howled to try to get him to come back, but he was already gone with the family. Fiddleford stayed, though, and came into the room. 

"Hey, darlin," he cooed. "Mister Pines told me that he was being too harsh on you and to tell you that I can let you out. You don't have to stay in there." He opened the cage and let me out. I turned into Stanford after I showed him it was me. "Ooh, another Stanford. Let's go into my room."

\--

Fidds kissed me and nuzzled my neck. "Maybe be Ford with, like, your skin tone, hair, eyes and freckles, but in with the same hairstyle, clothes and glasses of Ford?"

I listened and held Fidds in my arms as he sat next to me, kissing his cheek. I felt like I could see almost better this way, but "cute boys don't wear glasses", as Mister Pines would inevitably say. I became very sweaty, so I took off all my clothes, minus my boxers, to cool off. 

"What are you doing...?" Fiddleford asked, containing a laugh. "You're like Ford but nearly naked with... scars." He frowned and held up my arms. "Baby boy, why'd you do this?"

I whimpered and looked away. "I don't know." I blushed when he kissed the ones on my hands and wrists. "I... l..." 

"Shh, honey, it's okay. I'm here to take care of you. It's why they left me behind... Golly! Your eyes are like a cat's!"

I summoned a mirror and saw they were, indeed, like a cat's with blue irises. "Oh dear. I'm becoming more of a demon each day..." 

"I'm sorry, babe. Please can you turn into a girl? I heard you can make milk."

"No need for me to..." I put milk in my pecs, an embarrassed look on my face. 

"Have your nips always been hearts?" he asked as he took one in his mouth. He sucked gently until some of the substance he wanted came out. "It's warmed cow's milk, ain't it?" he purred gently.

I nodded to both and petted his head. "I-I..."

"Shh. Don't feel worry. Just relax into the sensation..." He traced the heart with his tongue and kept sucking. The other hand was thumbing over the other nip, making me shudder slightly. "That's a good love."

I blushed again and laid back, letting him get between my legs to drink more. I hummed a high note when he switched sides. "Fiddleford, let's... Please, can we stop?"

"Yes, of course." He rubbed my stomach as I removed the milk from my chest. "What's got you so bothered?" 

I looked away again and pulled him on top of me. "I don't know..."

"Come on, sweetie. Just tell me. It will be okay." He wrapped his arms around the back of my neck and kissed beside my eye. 

"I really don't know. I'm probably just sad because of the depressive part of my bipolar disorder," I sighed, kissing him on the lips.

"Aw. I'm sorry, sugar." He kissed my neck and chest, kissing down to my boxers. "May I take these off? I just want to feel it in my hands."

"Not right now, thanks. Maybe later-! Mister Pines!" I yelped, pulling Fidds back up to cover me with his coat. "Um-"

"What are you doing outside your crate?" MP asked, coming closer and being obviously intoxicated. 

"You told Fidds to let me out!" 

"Likely story. Did I tell you that, Fiddleford?"

"Yes, sir. Plus, this is his room with his bed in it," the blonde explained, motioning to my bed. "So can't you just have him stay there as a punishment?"

"I have to go punish him differently. Come on, mutt."

\--

We were in the bathroom, I naked in the not-on shower and Mister Pines shutting and locking the door. He unzipped his pants clumsily and aimed his dick in my face... Pissing on me again. 

"Open your mouth," he demanded. When I didn't obey he squeezed my jaw to make me. "Good boy. Take it all in."

I was then forced to swallow it again. "Daddy, why did you punish your boy? I thought I was your favourite."

"You need to be punished for hurting that man."

"The man who raped me? Who forced me to give him my mouth to use as a toy? I believe it was him who made me realise I needed a sex change. To get away from bums like hi- mmmph!" I gagged around his member as he shoved it in my mouth, still doing his gross golden fluid thing down my throat. 

"Just shut up. Your whining is giving me a bigger headache than before." He pulled out of my mouth and I turned around to spit it out. "Did you just spit it out?"

"I'm going to murder you!" I turned into a dog and bit his leg until my teeth sunk into his flesh and made him bleed. I ripped off some skin and spat it in the trash. 

He zipped up his pants and grabbed me by the collar, throwing me down the porch stairs(which there were many of), breaking my right arm. "You stupid dog! Stay out there until I let you in!" 

I whined and laid on my left side, wagging my tail when people pet me. I couldn't get up without hurting myself, so I stayed there until Ma took me inside. 

\--

"You are a bad dog," Mister Pines growled, patching up his leg. "I don't know why we keep you around."

"Because he's an orphan, Filbrick," Fiona hummed in frustration, holding me in her lap. "Are you okay, Bee?"

"I broke my arm." I gestured to my right and turned into a human again. "It hurts a lot." I remembered to clean my mouth with magic. "I can fix it." I then also used magic to heal myself. "All better."

"I'll throw you down the stairs in your crate next time, you stupid mutt," Mister Pines muttered, looking me dead in the eyes. 

"I don't want to have you do that, please." I frowned and got up, heading to my bed. 

~~

"What is happening to my world?" I asked the ether around me. I was in an open field with grass, trees and a house in the night. A barn to be exact. I walked over to it and knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone here to save me from the world?"

"Yes," I heard a voice from inside. When the person opened the door, it was Preston Strange, a man who then let me in. "Are you alright, Bee?"

"I was just thrown down a flight of stairs, and my arm broke. I used magic to fix it though." I purred when he lied me down next to him. He petted my head and kissed my cheek.

"You need to let me help you. What you need to do is sleep for three days, then wake up to find they've all gone on vacation without you. Then, you'd have the house to yourself. I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Let me know when three days have passed."

"I will. For now, enjoy this farm and it's resources. I made it just for you for when you need some mental near-solitude while you sleep. The blue sky of the day, the oranges and reds of the sunset, and the bluish-purple sky of the night are all beautiful things you should enjoy.

"You can also love on me, if that makes you happy." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm at your mercy."

"Don't say it like that, Mister Strange." I laughed in love when he kissed my forehead, making me hold him close. "But anyways, thanks for letting me stay."

"We have some of your friends here: Leah, L-a, Tod, Lilli, Peridot, Pearl... You name them, and they'll appear at your will." He moved his lips to my neck and kissed it deeply. "You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you, too. Maybe being asleep for three days isn't too bad after all."

"See? That's the spirit! Just be yourself."

I turned into my true form: Bill Cipher. I stretched and cuddled close to Preston again. "Wait." I turned back into a human and sat on his lap. "It's a dream, so I can do anything with zero consequences, right, Preston?" My eyes glowed yellow with excitement. 

"I-I suppose so." It was his turn to blush when I shucked away his pants. "Wait- what are you doing?"

"You will obey my every command or there will be punishments. Do you understand?" I snapped a collar around his neck and locked his wrists to the bed posts. 

"Y-yes, master." He was excited from this. "I'll do whatever you say." He spread his legs when I motioned for him to. "Am I a good boy?"

"Not until I say you are." I undid my pants and entered him to the hilt, making him whimper. "Is your master too big for you?"

"N-no, master; it feels amazing~" He began to cry when I rutted roughly into him. "You're bleeding!" He closed his left eye to motion that my right was. 

"It doesn't matter. This matters." I could tell his hips hurt because he rested his legs on the bed. "Are you okay?" I slowed down. 

"Y-yes, I am," he panted, humming when I kissed him. "So much~ G-go ahead and go~"

"Okay." I went a bit slower, but I was still going hard. "How is this?"

"F-fuhhhhh- it's so good~!!" He made fists in his hands and arched onto me. "Please, please, go faster~ Harder~ Please, master, please~!"

I listened to his desperate pleas, making him accidentally drool everywhere. I used magic to clean it up and kissed his nose. "Pet, are- ah, -you sure you're alright? You look sick."

"Shhhhhh, I need more!" When he came, he collapsed, letting me finish inside him.

I pulled out and used magic to clean us, freeing his wrists afterwards. "I'm serious."

He rubbed his wrists and put on his pants, his face still flushed. "I'm good. That was great." He intertwined our fingers after I put myself away. "You look so handsome." He kissed my nose in reply to my previous action. 

"You're more handsome," I replied, massaging his thighs. "You're my little toy and love, aren't you?" I petted his head and hummed in approval when he nuzzled into my hand. 

"Yes, master. I'll do anything for you."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then when I wake up in three days time when they are out, I want you to come to the house and be with me. Is that understood?" 

"Yes, master. I will be there in that time." He sat in my lap, so I held onto him. 

"You're so tall." I kissed his neck, cheek and forehead. "I think it's cool. You're lucky. I'm stuck being this height."

"It matches your demon form."

I nodded with a face of realisation. "True. Now, show me around the farm, please, so I know where all my resources are." I summoned a leash and clipped it on the collar. "Lead the way, pet."

~~

"...and that's pretty much everything, master," Preston cooed, kissing my cheek as we reached the shed. "N-now, do you want to fuck me again?"

"Not at this moment. Maybe later. I'll surprise you." I smirked and bit his lower lip gently as I led him to the pond. "For now, let's swim."

He nodded excitedly and took off all his clothes after I unclipped the leash, hopping straight in. When he surfaced, he was practically blue. "M-master, I-I'm c-cold," he stuttered, climbing out and lying on the warm grass. "Ohhhh jeez..." 

I picked him up and heated him with magic before aiding him into pyjamas. "It's okay." I petted his head and kissed it, finding how cold he really was. I snapped on the leash and led him back to the barn, where we cuddled close under the blankets after I got into pyjamas.

"Do you feel better?" I asked, hanging his leash on the headboard of the bed. "It's nice and warm here."

He nodded and closed his eyes, putting his head on my chest to stay warm. "You're so warm for me, master... Thank you for this..."

"It's no problem for my sweet boy." I petted his head and kissed the top. I inhaled and smelled mint. "You smell good."

"Thank you, master..." I felt him smell me, and I saw he became sad. "You smell of sorrow..."

"I know. I am sorrowful, but I have you now, so all is well." I smiled sadly at him, looking at the ceiling afterward. "I feel like I need to be awake for you- aw, my boy." Preston fell asleep on me. "I love you, my sweet pet." I petted his head and closed my eyes, too. 

~~

I awoke to feeling very good. When I looked down, I saw that Preston was jacking me off. "Wh-what are you doing, pet?"

"I-I want to make you feel good, master." When he put his mouth on my member, I gripped his hair tightly. He gagged when I made him go all the way down, then he clawed my hips to make me let go. He coughed so hard that he barfed on me. "I'm- nnn -sorry, master..." he panted. 

I used magic to clean everything up and made it smell good. "It's okay, Preston. I didn't mean to harm you."

"It's alright. It's happened before where I was practicing for you, but it's all cleaned up- I promise." He laughed sadly, then squeaked when I removed both our sets of pyjamas to get us into regular clothes. "I want to be perfect for you."

"You are... Preston, what did you do to do that?" I removed his clothes again and laid him on the bed. When I looked over him again, I saw he had cut open his chest scars, up and down his sides, his thighs, his wrists, his arms, and his clavicle. They were not open, but they were new. "Why did you do that? You are the joy of my creations."

He began to cry and put on his boxers, hugging me. "I'm inadequate compared to how perfect you are..."

"Me? Perfect? I'm a demon! I'm a shape-shifting, transgender, pansexual, abused, self-harming, immortal, bipolar, slutty, weak, magic demon! That is not the definition of perfection. You? I made perfect from the start. You didn't need to hurt yourself to make me love you, y'know?" I began to cry, too and held him close in return. "You don't need to change unless you want to, but I want you to do it with my help and safely. I love you, Preston."

"I-I-I love you, too," he sobbed, sitting in my lap. He pressed his forehead against my neck and clung to me like a baby monkey to its mother. "I missed you so much while you were away from here."

"I missed you too. There's always that part of me that misses you most." I petted his head and wiped away my tears. "Just... Please don't harm yourself." I thumbed over his chest scar, even when he tried to pull away. "Dear pet, I'm sorry." I kissed his neck and sighed. "Just... I don't know."

He looked ashamed and stopped crying, nuzzling against my chest. "Please, punish me."

"If you wish." I put him on his hands and knees on the bed, pulling down his pants. I turned him into a girl with no reproductive organs and entered the female part. "How does this feel, my good boy? Rough yet?"

"Nnnnn, please, go hard- ahhh!" He cried out, whining when I thrusted roughly with speed. "Please, please, master~!! It feels so good!!" He arched onto my member, trying to get me deeper inside him. "Oh, gosh! This feels so good~!" He then gagged when I spanked him. It left an immediate handprint. "M-master, that hurt!"

"Punishments aren't supposed to feel good." I slammed my hips against him, and I felt his legs becoming weak. "So be a good boy and take it."

"Yes, m-master~!" He cried out again and again when I summoned a riding crop and smack his bottom and his back. "Master, please, I'm in so much pain~!"

"Good. Now you'll think of this whenever you go and hurt yourself on purpose." I finally pressed inside of him and came. "Nnn... Good boy." I pulled out and cleaned him up before turning him into a boy again. "How was that?"

"S-so good~" he panted, his legs like jelly. He appreciated when I helped him into his clothes.

Everything began to shake, so I felt myself turn over in bed. 

I heard a voice say, "Bee, wake up. Please, you look like you're starving." I'm certain it was Stanford. "It's been a full 24 hours that you've been sleeping. Why?"

I didn't answer and just curled up in real life. 

I looked at Preston and frowned. "I'm sorry that this is such a problem right now." 

"It's alright. Maybe it's not a good idea to sleep for 3 days. I mean, sleeping for 72 hours is unhealthy. I'll find you. Wake up," he cooed, kissing my head. 

~~  
\--

"What's wrong, Stanford?" I asked. 

"You slept for literally a whole day! Are you okay?" he questioned nervously. 

"I'm alright. I was just told to keep sleeping. Plus, I was living another life in the dream world." I shrugged and kissed him. "Someone is coming to meet me." I tried to stand, but I felt weak. I forced myself to do it, however. "His name is Preston Strange. He is my joy."

"What does it all mean?" He picked me up in his arms and kissed my nose. "You sound silly."

Then, there was a knock on the door. I heard Preston say, "It's me, Bee!"

I got out of Ford's arms and opened the door, letting Preston in. I shut the door and locked it. "This is Preston Strange, the man in my dreams." I smiled at him and led him to my bed. "I told you he was real."

"B-but how?" Stanford asked quietly. 

"I don't know." I shrugged again and held Preston's hand in mine. He also had four fingers.

"You were a girl too, Preston?" He picked up the dream man's hand and looked over them. "Wow. That's pretty cool."

The dream boy blushed and pulled away, hiding his hands in his pockets. "Thanks..." he rested his head on my shoulder before standing up. "I need to go."

"You just got here!" I exclaimed. 

"I need to just be in the dream world. I'm sorry." He ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I heard a gunshot before the sound of a body hitting the tile.

I forced the door to unlock and saw him, on the floor, with glitter surrounding him. I cleaned it all up and held Preston in my arms. "Why... Preston, why did you do this?" There was no answer. He was gone. "Preston! Why did you do this?!" I yelled again. "Answer me! Why?!" I shook him and sobbed. "Preston, please! Talk to me!" I held him close to my chest and cried even harder. "I love you... Why? You came all the way from where you were, only to get up and end your life... I don't get it... I know you're in my dreams, but it's not the same..." I shuddered and looked at how he was fading from existence. "Goodbye, old friend..." I curled into a ball after he was entirely gone. "Sleep well..."

"What happened?!" everybody in the house cried out. 

"My friend just ended his life and faded into nothing..." I sniffles and wiped my tears. "I don't know why. He said he just wanted to be only in my dreams... I don't know..." I sobbed, reaching for Mister Pines to pick me up. He did, and I held onto him. 

"Baby, I'm sorry," he cooed, holding me closer than I was to him. "People come and go in many different ways... Aw, sweetie, come on..." He walked me to his bed and laid me down, closing the door. "It's gonna be okay... What are you doing?"

I guess I turned into a child because I was even smaller than I am now. "Dad, I'm sad."

"I know, sweetie. Want to go to the fun toy store with me? I'll let you get whatever you want."

"Really?! Thanks, daddy!" I held his hand as I was led to the car. 

"Why did you turn into a child?" he asked as he buckled me in the child seat. "You were small enough before."

"I feel small."

"Understandable."

\--

When we went inside the toy store, I held Mister Pines's hand because it was so big compared to me. "Dad, where do you think the good toys are?"

"Hm... Well, what do you like?"

"I don't know. I like instruments, and they have a ukulele, right?" 

"Yes! Over there, I think- woah, boy, slow down!" 

"Sorry, daddy, I just got every excited. I love playing instruments and singing!"

"Well, that sounds fun! I don't know how I didn't know that before."

"Hey, sir, who is your kid?" Two men came over with a little girl in one of their arms. "He's very cute."

I felt very nervous and hopped into Mister Pines's arms, clinging to him. 

"His name is William, and I care about him very much."

"It doesn't seem like he was always a child like this. And if you cared about him, wouldn't you have known his hobby."

"I played the instruments at school. I'm a big boy, so I can make my own decisions," I said, a blush on my face as I lied to them. 

"I see. This is my daughter, Lilli. Why don't you two go play together by the instruments?"

"My daddy said to always be by him in big stores like this, and not to talk to strangers. Let's go, dad." About when we were starting to walk away, one of the men grabbed my leg and pulled. "Let go! Daddy, help!"

"Let me have him!"

"No!" I turned normal size and kicked him in the face. "Come on, dad. Let's leave these losers alone." I interlaced our fingers and led him to the instruments. "Kids are never safe these days, are they?"

"I suppose not," Mister Pines sighed, and we picked out a ukulele that was high quality at a low price!

\--

"Those men were scary, dad. They looked like FBI agents." I shuddered as I buckled in in the front seat.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that they put you through that." Mister Pines kissed my head before he began driving. He saw the men in the rear view mirror and pulled off on the side of the road. "Can I help you gentlemen on this fine day?"

"Hey, we just wanted to take your son in for testing. He seems to have some sort of magic capabilities."

"Listen, he doesn't need this right now; his friend literally just committed suicide in our bathroom less than two hours ago." He frowned. "Just leave us alone."

"Just one test?"

"Okay. I'll do it. If it's just one." I got out of the car after giving my 'dad' a kiss on the cheek, walking over to them. 

"Can you summon anything?"

"Yes."

"Can you fly?"

"Yes."

"Can you kill someone?"

"Why would I? And anybody can. I haven't."

"Can you die?"

"No."

"Can you get hurt?" He drew a knife. 

"Yes." I made an invisible shield that conformed to my body. 

"Can I hurt you? I need to see what colour blood you have."

"Purple, and my tears are red. Can I go now?"

"Sure, sweetheart. Just give me a kiss." He tried to go in, and I saw his knife, I grabbed his knife by the blade and pretended to stab myself in the heart. I put some of my spare blood on it and made a fake stab would on my chest, then collapsed. 

"No! No, you said you couldn't die!" Mister Pines sobbed, picking me up and knowing I wasn't dead. 

"Well, our work here is done. We removed the cryptid from this town. You're safe now, sir." The two men left us behind. 

I made sure they weren't around anymore and cleaned it all up. I picked up the knife, and it was one that they used as a force weapon in the FBI. 

"Jeez. Let's get out of here," I squeaked. 

\--

I began to play the F, G, and C chords in a procession of four for F, four for G, four for C, then eight for F in a loop. I sung:  
"I just want  
Someone to be   
Happy with me  
But it seems like it is untrue  
For it to be  
Something happy...

I lost a friend  
It was his end  
Outside of my  
Mind, oh baby,  
Can't you see  
He mean so much  
To me. 

Preston Strange,  
A man of many things  
I remember  
But it seems like he  
Is one who is now  
Gone forever." I played a final C note and wiped away my tears. 

"That was beautiful," Ma cooed. "Fiddleford has been taking up the banjo as of late, so maybe you can do a duet with him!"

I blushed and nodded, putting the ukulele away in my mind. "I feel very sad, Ma." I looked at my hands and saw that the tears were becoming more thick, like blood. "I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom and washed my face and hands to get the blood off. The 'tears' wouldn't stop coming out of my eyes. "Daddy, I need your help, please!" I called out to Mister Pines, sobbing. 

When he ran into the room, he saw all the blood that was pouring down my face. He rubbed my back and kissed my head, feeling sorrow for my state. "It's okay, baby. Just let it all out."

I felt nauseous, but I kept it down, and I was finally able to stop crying. I washed my face and hands, then turned around and hugged Mister Pines. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby." He kissed my cheek. "It's going to be alright."

"He was my creation! And then he died..." I interlaced our fingers and kissed his cheek weakly. "I made him." I let him pick me up and take me to his room.


	12. Who Knew it Would be This Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’ve made it to the end. i congratulate you!
> 
> also i thought i should put a note that i’m doing much better now than i was back when i wrote this. i’ve learned coping skills and am much happier and healthier.
> 
> i just wanted to post this so it stops clogging my headspace rent-free.
> 
> also final note: this chapter was never finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twelfth part(can you believe it?) of the BB Series
> 
> What to expect(they're not necessarily warnings):  
> -Bee eats a lot of candy  
> -nsfw  
> -going out of the house  
> -more discussion on Preston Strange's... end  
> -self-harm  
> -crying  
> -body appreciation  
> -Bee becomes scared of the dark  
> -dream stuff  
> -reading  
> -fluffy stuff  
> -cursing  
> -new trans character!!  
> -weird kinks  
> -random moose human(nod to myself lol)  
> -blood drinking and playing with  
> -possession  
> -rape  
> -dream stuff  
> -bad fantasies  
> -unnecessary, cruel punishment  
> -Stancest
> 
> *reference to "Two Scientists, One Basement
> 
> 1st POV of Bee

I laid my head against Mister Pines's chest as I sat in his lap. He read stuff to me, but I can't remember what he was reading. 

"... The end. Did you like that story?" he asked, kissing my head. He shut the book and set it on the night stand. 

"Yeah. It was nice."

"What was your favourite part?" He gently rubbed my stomach and chest. 

"I think it was all good. I haven't had anyone read to me in a long time." I smiled and relaxed into his touch. "Your hands are so big and nice," I hummed, putting my hand over his. "I feel sleepy."

"I want you to stay awake, please." He patted my tummy once, roughly, to wake me up. When I yelped, he continued petting me. "I just... don't want you sleeping for almost two days again." 

"Okay..." I still felt tired, but a little more awake. I took his petting hand and put it up to my mouth to kiss it. 

"You are so cute!" He nuzzled the back of my head and grabbed his cup of coffee, taking a sip before setting it down. "So, so cute." He slid his hand down my pants and began to touch my privates. 

"D-daddy, stop," I whimpered. "Please, I don't like it."

"Understood." He withdrew and petted my tummy instead. "Your body is amazing." He kissed my head again and gently squeezed my tummy. "So, so amazing."

"Nnn... I-I don't- thank you... Yours is good, too. I like your tummy." I faced him and pulled up his shirt, kissing his stomach and gently squeezing it. "So soft."

"Aw, thanks, baby." He blushed when I kissed his stomach again. "That's- that's enough." He pulled me away and put his shirt back down. "You're soft, too."

"Thanks..." I put my hand on his shoulders and lied on his body. "Mm... I'm so tired, Mister Pines... Please let me sleep."

"No, baby." He petted my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "That's not gonna happen." Mister Pines sat me next to him on the bed. "Want me to read you another story?"

"I'll fall asleep."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How about we go out for a snack?" He picked me up, then set me on the floor. "We could go to the grocery st- Oh! A customer?" He led me to the shop that led off from the house. 

\--

It was a boy, who had a nervous look on his face. His hair was short and brown, and it was somewhat wavy. His eyes were a brilliant purple(it's possible) and he was my height. "Is- Are you Mister Pines?" he asked quietly, his voice a bit of a higher pitch. I could see he had a binder on under his shirt(I'd know, since I had one at some point). "I'm- I'm looking for a specific piece of bait for my fishing, uh, fishing trip."

"Bee, why don't you help him?"

"Sure!" I walked over to him as Mister Pines went to the counter. "So, how can I help you?"

"I-I need some, uh, some earth worms. They're not out because, um, because it hasn't rained recently. Do- do you have those?" He crossed his arms nervously. 

"Yeah! They're right there." I motioned to a shelf, and voila, there they were. I leant close and whispered, "I've been in your place before."

"Y-you have? I'm Eli, or, uh, Ellie, but I prefer Eli. And you?" 

"I'm William, but people either call me Bill or Bee. What school are you from?"

"Um, Glass Shard High... Uh, I've, uh, seen you there." He smiled! "It's nice to meet you..." We shook hands, then he pulled me in for a hug. His face was flushed a bit, but he didn't care. 

"Please let go."

"Oh, uh, s-sorry... And, um, I'm sorry if my 'um' problem gets annoying."

"It's alright! You're the first customer in a while, right, Mister Pines?"

"You're right," Mister Pines replied with a smile.

"W-wow, uh, that's pretty cool," Eli hummed, still sounding nervous. 

I petted his very coarse hair and kissed his nose. "Now, let's get you rung up."

He nodded and paid for the worms. "Th-thanks, um, for helping me." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "It means, uh, it means a lot to me."

"It's kinda our job," Mister Pines hummed. "But yeah, you're welcome. Have a nice day."

"Let's- let's hang out sometime soon." He waved goodbye, and I waved back as he left. 

"I like him." I felt happy. 

\--

Mister Pines and I went to the grocery store and picked out some snacks. As I was browsing, I saw Leah!

"Hey, Leah!" I ran over. "You look nice today."

"Thanks, Bee. I was just deciding which apples to buy." She smiled. 

"I suggest Granny Smith and Pink Lady." I smiled back. 

"Tiny, come back over here," Mister Pines laughed. "Don't talk to strangers."

"She's my friend! I have to go. I'll see you later, though!" I waved goodbye, and she waved back. 

\--

"Who was that?" Mister Pines asked as we walked home.

"That's my friend Leah. I met her that time where I left my dress at that restaurant. Did you know they allow dogs?" I smiled and held hands with him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Aw." He leaned down and kissed my head before the two of us kept walking. "You're confident in talking to strangers, aren't you?"

"Well, I go into other people's dreams and talk to them as different entities. And I can also possess people with their permission. I have many things you don't know about." 

"Wow. If I didn't have groceries to carry- woah."

I used magic to put them in my mind safe. "You were saying?" I squeaked when he picked me up like I was a child, holding me close as we went back home. 

\--

I put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. I then made a sticker of a heart and put it over Mister Pines's own heart. "You're good. Are you excited for snacks?"

"Yes," he replied, petting my head. "You're so small."

"I'm 5'4"!" I frowned and huffed. "I'm not that small- hey! Put me down, mortal! I-I mean please..." I blushed when he held me in a bridal position. "Put me down, please!"

"Nope." He nuzzled my neck and kissed it. "You're so cute, and I can't help myself! I could just eat you up!"

I screeched and turned into a cat, hopping out of his arms. I darted under my bed and hid there.

"Mister Pines, when did we get a cat?" Fiddleford asked, gently carrying me into the kitchen. 

"It's Bee. He's taking new forms every day, aren't you, kitty?" He scratched behind my ears, but I snapped at his hand and scratched him. "Bad kitty!" He raised a rolled magazine, but before he could hit me, Fiddleford stopped him with a glare. 

"No." Fidds carried me out of the room and played with me on his bed, sneezing occasionally. "Sorry, I'm a bit allergic to cats."

I turned into a dog and licked his face. I turned human again and sat in his lap, pressing my groin against his. I gave myself dog ears and a tail, plus a collar and cooed, "I've been a bad doggy, haven't I, master?"

His eyes lit up, and he drooled a bit. "Y-yeah. Yeah, you have." He pulled me close, and opened his mouth. "Lick in my mouth. Be a good boy and listen to your master."

I obeyed, and it actually tasted pretty good. When he stuck out his tongue, I lapped at it and sucked on the tip for a moment before kissing it. My tail wagged in excitement as he petted my head. I barked, then whined when he lied down and rubbed against me. 

"Good boy." He closed his mouth, so I licked at the corners of it, then his cheeks, ears and neck. "Mmm. Good dog. Good, good dog. You want to ride your master like the good puppy you are?"

I nodded and kissed his lips. I took off my pants. "W-wait, should I be a girl or a boy dog?"

"Mm, doesn't girl feel good when people do things with you?"

"Y-yeah..." I turned into a girl and took off his pants too. I removed my shirt(dogs don't wear clothes, I was then told) and let him enter me. "M-master, this feels so good~" I used magic to close the door. 

"Good doggy." He rubbed my tummy as I began to ride him. He chuckled at my tail wagging, then gasped as I cried out. "Shhh! Be quiet, puppy!" He pulled me by the collar and kissed me. "Good puppy~ Nnn..."

"M-master, it's- ah~ -it's so good~" I whined, my breathing ragged as he thrusted into me roughly. I stuck my tongue out as I panted, legitimately trying to cool off. I barked quietly and made a bunch of noises over time as he hit spots inside of me I never knew I had. "M-master, I'm- I'm so close~!" My tail wagged hard as I neared completion. He stopped thrusting. "Wh-what are you doing?" I panted, trying to ride him. 

"I'm tired." He had a smirk on his face. "Can't we take a break?"

"N-no, please don't stop~!" I begged, still trying to feel good. "Master, please, don't do this to me!" I whimpered and felt aroused and disappointed. "Please, please, I was so close... This is mean. I don't do that to you!"

"Sorry, puppy, but I'm out of the mood."

"No!" I pulled him by the hair so he sat up. "I became something I hate to be for you and suddenly you hate it?" I made milk in my chest and forced his mouth onto one of my nips. "You will cater to my needs!" I gave myself cat ears and a tail. The latter was flicking in agitation. I licked his head in frustration. 

When he pulled away from my breasts, he was breathless. "Bad kitty." He flipped me onto my back and thrusted hard and fast into me, ensuring I couldn't walk for a while. "Bad, bad kitty." He sneezed. "You're making me itchy."

I did dog stuff again, wrapping my legs around his waist afterwards. "S-sorry master~! Ohhhh~!" I came soon, and he did after, filling me to the brim. My tail smacked weakly on the bed. I panted, then kissed him. "Th-thank you~"

"You're welcome... I'm gonna cum more... Nnn..." He pressed in further. It felt great. Some spilled onto the bed. He pulled out and licked it up, him being the first one to put his mouth on my female parts. 

I whimpered and spread my legs so he could reach more. "Nnn, Fiddleford, it feels so good~ I-I've never felt this before~" I pulled his head closer, and he put his hands on my hips. 

He kissed my parts openmouthedly, then pulled away. "You taste good all over you."

I used magic to clean us up so we could get dressed. I pulled up my shirt after so he could suck on my nips. "How does it taste?" 

"Mm," was all he said, sucking on me gently. 

I hummed quietly. I felt so loved. This was the most sexually involved anyone had been with me, ever. "Mm, your mouth feels good on my body."

He pulled off for then and I removed the milk from my breasts, pulling down my shirt. I changed it into a light blue sweater with a triangle in the centre of it, since it was so comfy. He ran his hands up said sweater and thumbed over my boobs. "How does that feel?"

"Good." I took his hands out of my shirt however when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Stanford and Stanley entered the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Hi," Ford cooed, sitting on my bed with Stanley beside him. "We heard your noises."

I blushed hard and crossed my arms awkwardly. "I-I don't know what you mean."

"'Master, please, don't do this to me!'" Ley imitated. "Haha, you're silly."

My ears flattened and my tail drooped. "S-sorry that you heard that." I unsummoned the extra body parts and looked at the floor. 

"You're still a girl, aren't you? May I see your boobs?"

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer.

"They're soft," Fiddleford chided. "Whoops! I-I didn't mean to contribute."

"Fine." I walked over and sat between the Stans. "You can see them." I pulled up my shirt and the boys' faces lit up with red. "You happy?"

"M-may I touch them? For science?" Stanford asked. When I nodded, he instructed, "Sit in Stanley's lap, then I'll touch them and he'll touch your stomach. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes." I obeyed and they did as they said. I whimpered and pulled Ford in close with my legs. 

"Your tummy is soft as heck," Stanley cooed, kissing behind my ear. "Nice and squeezable, too. I love it." To emphasise his point, he squeezed my tummy. "You're gaining all that lost weight back, aren't you? Cute."

I whimpered, as I didn't want to talk about my weight like that. "Nn..." I hummed, then squeaked when Ford bit one of my nipples. "Ah! P-please, don't- ah! Stop it! Ahh!" 

"I'm testing to see how long it takes before you punch me," Ford cooed, biting the other side. He cried out in pain when I socked him on the cheek. 

"S-sorry!"

"Let's see... That was 5 bites. Interesting." He squeezed my thighs before kissing the bites he made. "Sorry, it was for science."

"You just wanted to mess with me. Admit it. Stanley, stop." The younger Pines twin was squeezing my tummy roughly. "Stop it!" I grabbed onto his hands, but he didn't listen. "No more!" I put one of his arms to my mouth and bit down, drinking the blood that spilled out. It made him stop, so I kissed the puncture wounds. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I feel kinda woozy now, though," Ley hummed. He rubbed his eyes and put his hands on my head, kissing it. 

I nuzzled against him as Stanford put my shirt back down again with a kiss to my chest. "Cutie," he cooed before backing away. "We love you."

"I love you all too!" I replied, licking up the blood that was on the side of my mouth. 

"Are you a vampire?" Fiddleford questioned nervously. 

"Nope! I'm a demon. I do like blood, though." I faced Stanley and kissed his neck. I whispered against it, "Want me to bite you like a vampire?"

"Yes, oh god, yes~" Ley panted, letting out a whimper when I bit him as he asked. I drank his blood, and it tasted sweet. When I pulled off, I licked his wound so it would close, but still showed. "Nnn, will I become a demon now?"

"Nope. You just have an injury on your neck from me."

"Let me see your teeth... You're missing some! But it's like they were never there." He thumbed over them, then over the sharp canines I possessed, flinching when they drew blood. "Sheesh. Sharp in your mind and outside."

I smiled, then turned into my triangle form. "Wanna make a deal?"

"What would that be?"

"Hm... I get to possess you for as long as you want, and you get to touch me however you want for as long as I deem necessary."

"Sure!"

"Stan, wait!" Ford put his brother's hand down. "Take me instead!"

"If you wish, Sixer." I shook his hand and possessed him. I looked at my new body and smirked. "Ooh! Look at me! I'm all smart and stuff! Hey, dad!" I called out, mimicking his voice. 

"Yes, Stanford?" 'Dad' asked, looking over me. 

"Did you know that so far I have grown five feet and seven inches? Specific, I know." I smiled, but I guess it looked unnatural, so I stopped. "So, daddy-o, what do you want me to do for today?"

He blushed, then rubbed his eyes. "Hm... Why don't you dance with your brother, Fiddleford and- wait, where's Bee?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "Come on guys, let's go dance."

Stanley and Fiddleford shrugged nervously as we went into the living room. 

\--

"Now, the music we listen to is up to you, Stanford," Mister Pines explained. "Choose wisely."

"Alright! How about... 'I Don't Want to Set The World On Fire' by the Ink Blots?" I was rummaging through the records until I found what I wanted. I put it on the record player and began the music. "Stanley, why don't you and I give it a shot? I want to teach you the art of slow dancing."

"S-sure," Ley stuttered, taking my hands in his. "How do I begin?"

I put his hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder, and I mirrored his actions for him. "Now we just... dance." I gently walked one foot forward and the other backward so he could do the opposite. "There we go... Nice." 

"Stanford, what is up with your eyes? They're blue! I'm certain they were a sweet brown before." Ma looked confused. 

I looked surprised and accidentally fell back. "S-sorry, Ley!" I rubbed my eyes and looked up at everyone. "Um... They're just... It's the light!" I lied. I don't like lying.

"Why do I feel you're lying?" Mister Pines questioned me. 

"Fine! Fine! It's me! Bee! In Stanford's body! I'm sorry!" I spluttered. I unpossessed Ford and let the man reenter his body. I turned human again and sat down. 

"What a ride! I was watching it all go down, and it was strange to see what my body was doing," Stanford hummed. "You should try to possess someone else. Our deal is up. You don't need to hold up your deal anymore."

"I-I need permission." I looked up at them and felt nervous. "From one of you."

"I'll let you do it," Fiddleford cooed, helping Stanford and I up. "I'll let you take care of my body for me."

"Y-you're not kidding, are you?" I turned into a triangle man again and felt apprehensive.

"No. I'll be able to see what you're doing, right?" 

"Y-yeah." I shook his hand and pulled himself from himself(I guess), entering his body and taking over. "Here we go. Five fingers. Finally. All I've dreamed." I kissed my hands and cradled them on my face. "I'm a boy! Wait. I've always been a boy. Silly me! Yeehaw!" I felt overjoyed. 

"Was six fingers not good enough for you?" Stanford questioned, coming close and taking my face in his-

"Perfect hands," I hummed. "Perfect hands." I touched his hands and let him kiss me. "They're perfect. Just not quite what I intended to have."

"You and me both, pal." He smiled sadly, putting his forehead against mine. "They have too many fingers."

"Uh, no. They're amazing." I smiled, interlacing our fingers. It felt nice. "Feels good."

"Yeah? Oof, you're cold. I have a sweater you can use."

"Thanks, Fordsy." I smiled again. He slipped a sweater over my head. "Feels nice. Thanks."

"No problem. So, you like this body?" 

"Yes. Fiddleford, you can come into this body, too. We won't be cold anymore." The ghost of him nodded and repossessed himself. 

"I'm in my body again!" Fiddleford cheered from our body. "So, Ford, did you like Beedleford?" 

"Yeah. You're good when you're not possessed and when you're possessed, if that makes sense."

"Makes tons of sense." I unpossessed Fiddleford and became human again. 

"Woosh!" Fidds hummed, feeling free, obviously. "Nice."

I smiled and chilled on the floor.

\--

"Do you want some candy?" Mister Pines asked me later as we cuddled in his bed. "I have a bowl of chocolates in the kitchen, if you'd like."

I nodded excitedly and kissed his stubbly jaw. "Please!"

"Settle down, boy." He laughed and laid me on the bed. "I'm going to give you a little more weight."

"You want me to be chubby?"

"Yes," was all he said as he left the room. He returned with a small bowl that had little pieces of chocolate on it. "Go nuts!"

I felt so excited I could barely breathe. I unwrapped one piece, and when I bit in, it was melty and full of caramel. It tasted like heaven. 

"You like that one?" He petted my head as I nodded. "That's good."

I finished that piece, then began to eat many others. I felt the weight coming onto me. "Nn... Tummy ache..." I whimpered and laid on my back, letting Mister Pines rub my stomach after he put the bowl away. 

"Want to possess me?" he asked against my stomach, kissing it through my shirt. 

I nodded and turned into a triangle. "Okay. You want me to possess you." I shook his hand and pulled him from his body before I took over. 

"Be careful, William," Mister Pined said from his invisible place that only I could see. "My body is old and fragile- what are you doing?"

I got up and closed and locked the door, then sat on the bed. I unzipped my pants and pulled myself out, stroking it and feeling nothing. I squeezed until the head turned purple, then let go, still feeling nothing. "Your dick is broken," I said. 

"No, you're just not playing with it right. You have to be rough, but not mean."

I nodded and used my nails to scratch along the bottom, making me shudder with pleasure. "Your body's great, old man."

"Hush you."

I laughed, then panted, as it started feeling really good. "Nnn, this is g-good..." I scratched harder and made it bleed a bit, making Filbrick cry out in surprise. 

"Fix it!" he yelled. 

"Shh. I have this." I held pressure until the bleeding stopped, then rubbed the blood over the head. I then let the owner of the body take over again. "Your cock feels bigger in your hand," I hummed, turning into a human again. "And your blood looks tasty. May I have a lick?"

"Sure?" He wheezed when I licked the blood off of his member. "You may bite me elsewhere to get all the blood you want." He smiled and put his member away. 

"Thanks, Fil. I appreciate it." I sat in his lap and bit his neck, drinking his blood. It tasted like red velvet ice cream. I couldn't stop drinking until I saw how pale he became. I pulled my teeth out and healed his wound. I kissed the injury and hummed onto his skin, giving him more blood. "You tasted like red velvet ice cream."

"Really?" he asked, petting my head.

"Yeah. It was so tasty. I'd drink more if it didn't make you pale."

"You took a good amount out of me. Also, you're a little bold to be calling me a nickname of my actual name." He laughed and kissed me after he unlocked the door. "Your teeth are very sharp, aren't they?" 

I nodded and bared them for him. He laughed again and tapped my nose with his finger. 

"Bite me next! Will I become a vampire?" Ma asked as she came into the room. 

"No. I'm a demon, not a vampire." I motioned for her to come closer. I bit her neck and drank one sip before pulling off. "It tastes like lies and nail polish!" I whimpered and grabbed Mister Pines's arm, biting it to get the flavour out of my mouth. 

"I'm sorry," she cooed, petting my head. "I'll try to be more honest."

"Thanks." I lapped at Fil's injury with my tongue, making the owner of the arm shudder. "I have to go talk to Stanley."

"Got it." 

\--

"Ley," I hummed as I peeked into his room. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" He turned to face me from his seat on the bed.

"I wanted to ask if I could possess you."

"I-I don't want that."

"Please? I'll make your body have good feelings, and I will learn what makes you feel great." 

"Fine." 

I possessed him and laid on his bed after shutting and locking the door. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my member, beginning to thrust into my fist. It wasn't enough. 

I scratched it, but it just hurt. I licked my hand and made it like I was licking it, but it still wasn't enough. 

I finally squeezed as I was stroking it. It made me cum almost immediately. I panted hard, then started coughing. He had asthma?

"Are you okay?" Ley asked as he watched me. "Yeah, I have breathing problems."

"I can tell." I whimpered as I came finally. "Squeezing it is, then."

"I could have just told you."

"Hush."

There was a knock on the door. I put myself back into my pants and zipped them up. 

"One sec!" I got up and opened it. 

"Why was the door shut and locked?" Stanford asked. 

"I was masturbating," I said truthfully, "and I didn't want you to see."

"That's fair."

I took off my shirt and tossed it in the laundry, putting on another one after. 

"Have you seen Bee around?" he asked me. 

"No, actually. I haven't seen him in a while. Why?"

"Well, we were going to have chicken, and I know he loves chicken-"

I unpossessed Stan and turned normal again. "Chicken!!!" I leaped into Stanford's arms, cuddling against him. "Chicken, chicken, chicken!"

"Are you calling me a chicke- ah!" Stanford cried out when I bit his neck. 

"You taste like chicken." I drank some of his blood, then licked at some of it that was still there when I closed the wound. "You've had more chicken recently and didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry... I did like when you bit me, though. Could you do that again?"

"You'll be woozy, so let's have you sit on that bean bag chair... There." I sat on Ford's lap and put my mouth on his neck, but before I could bite down, Mister Pines called out for me to stop. 

"What are you doing?!" Filbrick cried out. 

"Oh, daddy! What's up?" I smirked and pulled away, licking Stanford's lips before getting off of him. 

"Why are you doing that? He already has holes on his neck because of you!"

"He tastes like chicken," I replied, taking MP's hand in mine and putting it to my mouth, biting down and holding him still as I drank more of his blood. I hummed, then pulled off and healed him immediately when Ma held up a piece of chicken for me. 

"Come on, boy, let's give you some real food."

\--

I ate twelve helpings of chicken, still feeling hungry. "Daddy, may I have more?"

"You've eaten so much! And your tummy is a bit bigger. How are you still hungry?"

"I need your blood again."

"You're going to drink me dry!" Mister Pines came close and kissed my head, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I'll die."

"No. I won't let that happen." 'Yet,' I thought to myself. I touched his injured hand gently and hummed. "I care about you, and even though you can be mean, I still love you. I'll give it a break, though."

"Thank you, dear." He rubbed my shoulders, then picked me up. 

"Thanks for food!" I waved to Ma as Fil walked me to my bed and laid me down. 

"Sleep."

"Ok."

~~

Preston and I laid on the ground, looking at the stars. He put his hand on my chest and smiled. 

"This is nice." It sounded like he was going to cry. 

"Do you regret ending your real existence?" I asked, holding his hand in mine and kissing it. 

"A little bit. But it feels nice and free now for me." He sounded sad this time. 

"I understand. I respect your decision. I still mourn you, y'know. I know I don't show it, but I do."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I have to go. I'll see you whenever I sleep again."

~~  
\--

I awoke in Fil's arms on his bed. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked, rubbing my tummy. 

I felt a bit ill. "I talked to Preston. My tummy hurts..."

"I'm sorry." He petted my hair gently, then cried out when I grabbed his arm and bit him roughly. 

I drank some of his blood, then licked at the holes as I healed them shut. I kissed his hand and nuzzled against it. 

"Have we seen Wait recently?" I asked. 

"We gave him away while you were asleep."

"Oh." I laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He petted my head, making me very tired. "My poor sleepy boy," he cooed, nuzzling my neck. "That makes me sleepy, too." We laid on his bed, I on his chest and stomach. "Sleep well, baby..." He soon fell asleep, his hand on my back. 

I relaxed into his touch and closed my eyes, sleep arriving not long afterwards.

\--

I remember feeling a sharp pain through my whole body as I plummeted to the ground, off the bed. I rubbed my eyes and laid there for some time before getting back up on the bed. I calmed my breathing and held Mister Pines's hand against my face as he turned towards me. 

"M-Mister Pines?" I asked. 

"Mm... Yeah, sweetheart?" He opened his eyes sleepily and rubbed his thumb against my cheek. 

"I fell off the bed and hurt my whole body..." I hummed, as he was making me tired again. I didn't want to sleep, so I just scooted closer to him in his arms. I painfully clung to him, resting my cheek against his chest. 

"Poor baby," he hummed. "Want to possess me for a little bit? To get out of the pain?"

"Y-yeah, please..." I turned into a triangle and possessed Fil. "Nn... Why am I aroused, Filly?"

"I am? Shit! I am! I'm sorry!"

"I'm going to sleep. Feel free to join me." I closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

~~

"I have all the money in the world!" Filbrick, or me, I guess, cried out. "I can buy my family a good house, or a car, or even move us all to California!"

~~  
\--

"What a dream." I unpossessed Filbrick and let him go back to his body. I unzipped his pants and released him from the confines of his pants. "Wake up, daddy. Your good boy wants to play."

"Nn... What- what are you doing?" he stuttered, spreading his legs on my command. He bucked into my fingers as I scratched his dick until he bled. "Nnn!"

"Shh." I licked up all the blood from my fingers and on him, sucking it out of the wound after. "Yummy..." I then put his entire thing in my mouth and began sucking him off, some blood still flowing into my mouth. 

"Nn, it-it's really painful!" he cried out as I bit his tip. "Stop!"

"No." I healed his wounds and bit him again. "Your blood is so delicious."

"I'm going to have scars..."

"Good." I jacked him off until he came on my face. "Nn, you're tasty." I used magic to clean it off and took off my pants, revealing that I was still a girl. I sat down on his member and rode him. "Nnnnnn," I whimpered, holding his shoulders. I leaned up and kissed him(I'm short, ok?), biting his tongue when it went in my mouth to taste his delicious blood. I healed it with magic as I swallowed. 

"Y-you keep hurting me! Why?!" Filbrick growled into my ear as he went harder, forcing me to grip onto his shirt. 

"D-daddy~!" I whimpered, kissing him again. "You taste so good~!"

"Why are you suddenly so obsessed with my blood, huh, baby?" He bit my neck and drew blood, tasting it. "What... what is that flavour?"

"You're tasting space," I panted, crying out when he made me reach completion. "Please, please, it feels so good~!!" He hit a specific part within me(I don't know what) that made me bleed. It looked like a Galaxy as it came out of me. I felt empty and fell back, healing myself and cleaning stuff with magic. "That."

"I'm so sorry!" He kissed my neck, then pulled up my shirt and kissed my tummy and breasts. 

"It's okay, Filbrick." I put on my pants and closed his. I let him pull me into his arms and hold me. "I forgive you." I still felt weird, but I brushed it off and became a boy again. That's better. I cuddled against him and closed my eyes. 

~~

Ah. My own dream. No, wait. This was Stanford's dream. He was walking down the street... Then, I decided to mess with him. 

I turned into Crampelter and walked up behind him, grabbing him by the sweater vest. "Hey, freak. Where do you think you're going?"

He visibly gulped and put his hands on my chest. "N-nothing, sir. I'm j-just walking t-to school."

"Yeah, sure. Where's your backpack?" I ran my fingers through his hair, petting him gently. 

"Nn... It's- I forgot it at home, sir." He put his hands on the sides of my neck and kissed me. "You taste amazing, sir."

"Mm. I bet. I just had some ice cream." I licked his lips, and he blushed. "You look cute when you're happy around me. I'll start bein' nicer to you." I scratched behind his ear, and he purred. 

"Nnn, Crampelter, that feels nice..." He kissed me again and pressed his chest against mine. "Will you be my sugar daddy and buy me good treats?" He kissed my cheek this time, then my neck.

"U-uh, I don't know," I stuttered. "I, uh, like you, but not... I don't... I can't be your, uh, sugar daddy, s-since, uh, Bee is... Bee is... I love him!" I didn't know what to say.

"Bee... Fuck him! Love me!" He grabbed my shirt and forced me into a kiss. "Fuck /me/ instead!" 

"I-I-" I gasped when he made me pass out. 

~~

I awoke in a basement of sorts, tied to a chair by my wrists and ankles. I had a collar on that said, 'Property of Science'* on its tag, and that made me gulp. I knew who 'Science' was.

"Hello, my pet." Stanford walked into the room with a leash in one hand and a riding crop in the other. He was wearing his regular clothes, but I could see he was going commando. "I see you're awake."

"Why am I here?" I questioned, then yelped when he clipped the leash onto my collar. "Why are you doing this?"

"I know it's you, Bee. So I'm giving you a punishment for deceiving me to think that you're Crampelter."

"I wouldn't do that to you!" I blushed and hummed when he pulled the leash. 

"William, you're the only man I know who enjoys collars and leashes this much." When he pulled it again, I moaned. "See? Dead giveaway."

I nodded and turned into my regular self. "You got me. Ah~"

"Naughty boy. Fuck me." He came close and took off his pants, then unzipped my own. He sat on my member and rode me swiftly. "H-how, ah, does this feel?"

"Bad," was all I said, leaning back on the chair. I felt some tears pricking my eyes as he fucked himself on me. "Nn... It-it's kinda good..."

"S-see?" He panted and kissed me. "You're so big~!" 

I cried a little bit and woke up. 

~~  
\--

I sighed and held close to Fil, kissing him on the lips before resting again. I didn't sleep, but I closed my eyes and stilled my movements. 

When the dad man awoke, he gently squished my side. "Good morning, baby." He kissed my forehead. "I see you're a tiny bit hard, aren't you?" He massaged my dick through my pants, making me buck into his hand. "Does my good little boy like that?"

"Y-yes, daddy," I whimpered. "Please, daddy, teach your good little boy how to feel good..."

"Mm. I will." He flipped me onto my back and took off my pants and shirt. "Now that you're naked, I can show you. And if it doesn't feel good, let me know, okay? Daddy wants his good boy to feel good."

I nodded and spread my legs, moaning quietly when he kissed my tummy and squeezed my thighs. 

"Your tummy is getting so round... Good job. Eating is so good for my little boy..." He licked up my cock and kissed and sucked on the head. "So wet! Can you become a girl for me please?... That's the ticket." He licked up and down my slit, slipping two fingers inside and spreading them. 

"D-daddy!" I whined, arching I to his touch. "More, more, please!" I made a strangled moan sound when he ended up with all four of his fingers inside of me. "D-daddy, ahhh~" I squeaked when he attempted to spread them all at once. 

"How does that feel, little girl?" he cooed, kissing my thighs. "Does that feel good for my baby?"

"Y-yes, daddy~ Ahh~!"

"Shh..." He pulled out his fingers and I cleaned them with magic. "Turn back into a boy... There you go. I'm going to do something. Breathe through your nose." He unzipped his pants and thrusted his member deep into my mouth and moved his hips. "How's-how's that?" When I moaned around his man meat, he went a bit faster. Soon, it was almost a bruising pace, as he was feeling good. 

Finally, he came down my throat, making me gag and whine. I swallowed as he pulled out, shutting my eyes and panting. "D-daddy..."

"Yes, baby?"

"That was a lot..."

"I know. I want to 'punish' you again for some reason."

"Daddy, I just pleased you!"

"I know. I just really want to. For the fun of it. Come on." He zipped up his pants and put my boxers on me. He carried me to the bathroom and shut and locked the door. I think he grabbed some things on the way there. 

\--

When he came close, he unzipped his pants and took off mine, letting himself urinate on my face. 

"Open your mouth." When I obeyed, he put his member in my mouth, continuing to be gross down my throat. "Nn, baby, I'm almost done... There. Swallow... Good boy." He petted my head and hummed, pulling out. He rested his dick against my forehead as he grabbed a leash off the ground, snapping it to my collar. "Now, stay in here." He tied me to the towel rack by the shower and kissed my head, putting himself away. "I'll be back."

"Yes, daddy..." I felt violated again. "Anything for you..." I wanted to repeat what he had told me to say, as it stopped him from probably beating me. 

"Good boy." He left. 

I sat on my bottom and used my legs to cover my member, feeling ashamed. 

\--

I heard down the hall, "You want me to do WHAT with him?!" It was Stanford. 

"Calm down, my boy. Just..." There was incomprehensible whispering before an, "Ok," from Ford. 

"That's pretty messed up, though." The voices were closer this time. "Hey, Bee." Ford walked into the room with a riding crop in one hand and a dog tag that said... 'Property of Science' on it. He came close and put the tag on my collar, then shut and locked the door behind he and Mister Pines. "Are you going to obey?"

"Yes, sir-?!" He smacked me across the face with the crop. 

"You will call me 'master', and nothing else, y'hear?!" 

"Yes, master!" I felt tears coming from my eyes, but I ignored them and looked up at my new master. "I'll do whatever you say, master..." I shuddered when he ran the fabric-covered rod under my chin to make me focus on him. "Nnn... Master..."

"Dad, am I doing this right?" Ford whispered to his dad. "He's liking it."

"That's okay," MP replied, smiling at me. "He can like it. Just be a little rougher when you hurt him, okay? He'll bow down and listen better if you do that. Insult him, too, but don't go too far."

"Got it. Hey, bitch, look at me, not him."

"Yes master- ah!" He hit me harder with the crop in my face, leaving a bloody mark.

"Shut up!" He dragged his thumb through the blood, then squeezed my jaw to make my tongue come out. He wiped the blood there, making me gag. "What's wrong? The boy who loves blood can't handle his own?"

"No, master!" I flinched when he was just raising the crop to throw it aside. 

"Let's clean you up." He turned on the water and helped me clean the wound. When he tried to kiss it better, he yowled when I kicked him in the face. 

"Get away from me!" I bared my teeth as be backed away. "Go awa- mph!" Mister Pines put his dick in my mouth and began rocking his hips against my face. 

"I want you to apologise for hurting him, and he will apologise for hurting you, do you understand?" He yelped when I bit him. "Please." He pulled out.

"Fine! I'm sorry!" I yelled, motioning for Stanford to come near. 

"I'm sorry, too. I took it too far." Ford crouched down and petted my head, kissing my injury. "I hurt my sweet dolly." He kissed my forehead after and rested his against mine. "I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted... I'm sorry for hurting you..." I closed my eyes and relaxed into him, putting his hands on my cheeks to hold me still. I put my hands on the sides of his neck and hummed. "I love you, Stanford..."

"I love you too, Bee..." He began to kiss me and rub my stomach, pleasing me greatly. "Want me to... fuck you?" He sounded unsure for some reason. 

"Only if it's okay with you..." 

"I... Never mind. I can't. Maybe Stanley will." He backed away and left the room, returning with Stanley, who had a pocket knife in one hand and a puzzle piece and makeup case in the other.

"Hey, baby. Are you ready for a bloodbath?" Ley growled, shutting and locking the door. He came close and flicked open the knife, laughing when I tried to practically become one with the wall. "It'll feel soooo good for you, baby. Trust me." He sat on my legs and tied my hands up with a piece of rope he had in the case. "So good for my little boy. 

"No! No! Get away from me!"

"Can't you just heal yourself?" He kissed my ear and gently scraped a heart onto my arm. "You look so good when you're scared." He finally just stabbed into the back of my wrist, dragging the knife around. "Cute boy."

I screamed in agony and thrashed beneath him. 

"Turn into a girl, now." When I didn't obey, he cut my cheek. 

"Fine! Daddy, save me!" I obeyed Stanley and cried out for Filbrick to stop this. Ley entered me and went hard as he carved the shape of my tattoo into my chest. I sobbed hard and lost consciousness. 

\--

"Baby, I'm sorry," I heard Stanley say as I awoke. I had a bandage over all my cuts, and I was a boy again, my boxers on once more. I was untied and unclipped from the leash. 

I sobbed more and realised I was in my bed. "Get away, get away, get away!" I bared my teeth and grabbed his arm, biting him viciously before slowly calming as I drank his blood. I hummed sadly as I wiped up my tears, licking the holes as I healed them. I closed my eyes and held his hand to his face. I shuddered a sigh and sniffled once more before saying, "That was bad of you."

"I know. I took it too far. Want to possess me? It'll probably feel good to get out of your body." 

I nodded and turned into a triangle, possessing the boy and biting myself. I lapped up the blood and bandaged it. 

"What are you doing to my body?" Ley asked as I dragged my teeth across the underside of my arm.

I kissed his hands gently, then his wrists. I walked to his room and laid on his bed, curled up in a ball under the sheets. "Feels good, Ley," I hummed, pleased. "Feels real good."

"I'm glad you like it." 

I smiled slightly and put my hand down my pants, stroking myself idly, putting my other hand on my stomach to rub it. "So, Ley, why did you do what you did?" I asked, panting quietly. 

"I'm sorry! I took it waaaay too far. Y-you don't have to keep pleasing my body." His mindscape form was blushing a dark blue. 

I ignored him and stroked myself a bit faster. "F-feels good, Stanley." I gently squeezed his pudge and it felt so fuckin good. I bit my lip to muffle my cry as I came. I licked the cum off my hand and shuddered a sigh before unpossessing him.

"Golly, my body feels g-good." He was still riding the ends of the orgasm I gave him as I rolled him onto his back and sat on his lap (as a human). "Nnn... Bee..." he moaned when I gently squeezed his tummy. "You're so- Stanford! How long have you been watching?!"

The other brunette blushed and covered his face. "Sorry! It's too fascinating to pass up!" He showed notes of how I guess I acted when I was Stanley. "So... Yeah. Possession is interesting, isn't it, Bee?"

"It feels odd being in another person's body. Please may I try it with you, Stanford? It'll feel good."

"Alright." 

I possessed him and kissed his(now my) hands. "Mm... I like this. It's all I wanted and more." I sighed and rubbed my stomach, feeling good, but not aroused. I gently bit my fingers and felt an erection beginning to form. I kissed my palm with my tongue and stroked my dick with my other hand. The extra digits helped. I tilted my head back and moaned, sitting next to Ley. "Ley, Ley help me," I panted, taking his hand and putting it around my cock, moving it to indicate what I wanted. When he kissed my neck, I moaned. "L-Ley, oh god..."

"What are you doing?!" Mister Pines yelled as he ran into the room. "You guys are gross!"

"No, dad, he's possessed by Bee and wants me to touch him!" Stanley pleaded, subtly stroking me still. 

"I hope it's the truth..." Fil left. 

I quietly moaned when Stanley bit my neck, sucking a mark onto it. "Please, Stanley~ I need more~"

"I-I don't know what to give you. You're my twin..." Ley kissed my neck again and rested his chin on my shoulder as he helped me cum. He made me lick it up, and that's when Ford repossessed his body again. 

"That was interesting to watch third person," Ford said, blushing at what happened. "But... Your hand looks soft." He readjusted his clothes and faced his twin, giving him a kiss on the lips. "You're so soft, Stanley."

"Stanford, p-please stop... I don't like this."

"I don't care." He pinned Ley down, so I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him away. "Wha- why did you do that?" He came behind me and pressed his body against me. 

"You were harassing him-! Ah! Where are you taking me?!"

"You're going back to the bathroom, mister!" He picked me up easily and brought me back to the bathroom, where he filled the tub with freezing cold water and invited Mister Pines and Fiddleford in to see. "Now, Bee. I'm going to be conducting a test or two," he said after the other men shut and locked the door. "Can you breathe underwater?"

"Yes."

"Good." He grabbed me by the hair and forced my head under the H2O, making me cry out. Even though I could breathe, I was having trouble. He pulled me back up, and I felt like I was crying, but I couldn't tell. He then cut my clothes off of me and threw me in, hurting my body because of the tub and freezing my body because of the water. "You okay there, buddy? I'll warm you up after this." He smiled and came close, noting how I was paralysed. 

I finally managed a thumbs up, which shook greatly. My breath came out in gasps as he took me out, draining the tub. He wrapped me in a warm towel and kissed my head. 

"You did great," Fiddleford cooed, sitting next to me and pulling me into his lap to warm me up further. "You're going to be okay."

I dried myself with magic and got into the fluffiest, warmest clothes I could make, curling up in a ball in Fidds's lap. "That... was... cruel..." I mustered, crying gently. 

"I know... I'm sorry, I got too carried away." Ford petted my head and kissed my cheek. "You're freezing cold!"

"Yeah..." I finally changed into my regular clothes because I became too hot. I stood weakly and went to my bed, lying down and falling asleep. 

\--

I woke up less than 13 hours later to find that Filbrick was sitting next to me and petting my head. "That was a nice long nap, wasn't it, baby?"

I nodded and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I let him kiss my neck gently, making me in turn cuddle close to him. 

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still cold a little bit, but I'm better," I hummed, nuzzling his cheek. "Can... Please fuck me?" I whispered. 

"Why don't we take a break from that and go to the park?" He helped me into my socks and shoes before kissing my tattoo. "Come on." He took my hand in his and led me to the car.

\--

As Mister Pines drove me to the park, he said, "We have to be careful to make sure that those people from the toy store aren't there again, okay, baby?"

"Yes, daddy."

"I thought of a thing we could try tonight. I could fill up a bottle or something and have you drink it like a baby. How does that sound?"

"That's... Weird. But I guess we can try it?" I blushed and put my hand on his thigh, gently squeezing. 

"Ah. We're here." He looked out the window, and I saw what he was looking at: one of those men. He turned around and we headed home. 

\--

"This is strange," I said as I rested in Mister Pines's arms. He held a bottle of milk to my lips. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Just give it a chance." He rubbed the back of my neck and gently squeezed my jaw, making me open my mouth so he could insert the nipple of the bottle. "Just drink."

I hummed with a blush as he fed me. It was weird, but calming. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. 

"How's that, sweetie?" he hummed, kissing my head. When I finished, he pulled the bottle out and put it to the side. 

"That was interesting." I kissed his neck before relaxing onto him again. "It feels nice to just be cuddled against you like this."

"Aw. Well, this is perfect. Do you think the park will be okay now? You could turn into someone else, like a dog." 

"I want to stay here... Please..." I rested on him and felt tears coming for some reason. "I... I don't want to leave this."

"It's okay. You don't have to." He smiled sadly and kissed my head again, rubbing my back. "I'm right here... Shh..."

I sighed and closed my eyes, opening them when he laid down and put me next to him. I was about to touch his chest, but he gave me an angry look. I faced away and sighed. 

\--

The next day, Mister Pines kissed me on the lips as I woke up, pinning my hands above my head afterwards. "Good morning, handsome. Ready for the day?"

I looked around and saw he had changed me into a crop top and short skirt, panties underneath. "Why am I wearing this?"

"It's cute." He rubbed his palm up and down against my panties, making me harden slightly. "Ooh! You like it, don't you?"

"P-please, stop," I pleaded as he began to kiss and bite my neck. "Please, daddy... Stop it..." I whined when he took off the panties and entered me, going roughly but not quickly. "Daddy~!" I whined as he raped me. "Please, stop!" I tried to kick him, but he made my legs like jelly with every thrust. 

"Shh, sweetie. It's going to feel better soon. I promise." He kissed my cheek and stroked me, making me whimper. "That's it. Relax into daddy's touches." He finally squeezed just the tip and made me cum into his hand. "How did that feel?"

"Awful..." I made him release my wrists, then pulled up my panties, leaving the room. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Baby!"

"Leave me alone!" I went to Stanley's room and sat next to him.

\--

I rested in Stanley's arms, him petting my head. "...so that's what I woke up to," I sighed, kissing his cheek. 

"That's a real shame. That's why you're wearing those clothes, huh?" he scratched behind my ears and hummed when I purred. "You can change, y'know."

"He might hurt me or pee on me if I do..." I wiped up tears I felt were coming. "He likes messing with me... May I drink your blood please?"

"Yes." Ley tilted his head to the side and let me bite down on his neck, grunting as I sucked blood out of him. "I-I feel like I'm going to pass out..." He inhaled deeply when I pulled away and healed him. "Fuck. That was pretty great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a nice day & thank you for reading my fic


End file.
